Sanity
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle se retrouverait un jour ici. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour partie des ninjas qui déraillent. Ils la regardaient fixement, attendant qu'elle se présente. " Je m'appelle Tenten " elle avait la voix qui tremble " et je suis malade."
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Sanity**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Kakashi Hatake /Tenten**

 **Disclaimer : Si Kishimoto savez ce que je fous avec ces personnages xD**

 **Notes : Bonjour :D Alors ça fait super longtemps que j'ai envie d'écrire sur un Kakashi/Tenten. Ils m'obsèdent littéralement ces jours-ci et il fallait absolument que j'écrive sur eux. Je voulais faire un truc simple et je suis partie dans un énorme délire. Je préfère vous prévenir l'histoire va être assez sombre par moment. Je me lance vraiment dans quelque chose de nouveau donc j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Voici quelques indications pour mieux comprendre l'histoire :**

 **Les personnages ont entre 20 et 21 ans. Neji n'est pas mort, Sasuke n'est pas rentrée ( il est toujours entrain d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ).**

 **Voilà, voilà je ne vous embêtes pas plus, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- Sanity -**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 1 -**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **XXXTENTACION - NEVER**

* * *

« Bonjour Tenten. »

Elle se tourna vers son voisin de pallier. Il l'observait accoudé au mur, tout en grattant son ventre imposant d'une main. Tenten le soupçonnait de la guetter parfois. Ce n'était qu'un civil mais elle aurait parié qu'il aurait fait un excellent ninja. Il excellait dans l'art de la retrouver.

« M. Ikumo, » salua t-elle tout en serrant fortement la poignée de la porte.

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle était épuisée. Tenten avait juste envie de rentrer chez elle.

« Comment vas-tu? » S'enquit-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

« Bien, » mentit-elle tout en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu rentres de mission n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui foutait pas la paix ?

« J'ai préparé des teriyakis, je pense en avoir fait assez pour au moins cinq personnes, est-ce que tu en voudrais un peu ? »

Il était marié avec une femme qui partait souvent voir sa famille au sud du pays. Tenten avait remarqué qu'il ne lui proposait à manger que lorsque celle-ci n'était pas là. Les premières fois elle acceptait parce que cela lui arrangeait bien. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cuisiner et elle était souvent exténuée. Cependant depuis peu, elle avait arrêté.

Tout en fixant les lattes du plancher, Tenten s'humecta les lèvres avant de réponde.

« C'est gentil, mais non merci. »

« Je t'en pris, ça me ferait énormément plaisir. »

Elle serrait tellement fort la poignée de la porte que ces phalanges étaient devenues toutes blanches.

« Au revoir M. Ikumo, » dit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte et en la refermant aussitôt.

.

.

.

«Très bien, tu peux disposer Sakura, » fit Kakashi tout en rangeant quelques dossiers dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Sakura rentrait d'une mission de trois mois qu'elle avait effectué avec Tenten et Naruto. Elle avait beaucoup minci, mais Kakashi mit ça sur le compte de la mission. Il savait pertinemment que parfois les ninjas ne mangeaient pas toujours à leur faim en mission. Elle avait l'air exténué, il était temps qu'elle aille se reposer. Sauf que Sakura ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit s'humecter les lèvres.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda t-il.

Sakura se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine.

« C'est à dire que, » elle balaya le bureau du regard « il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tenten. »

Kakashi se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise.

.

.

.

Tenten posa son front contre le carrelage de sa douche. L'eau froide qui ruisselait sur son corps était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'endormir. Elle était tellement fatiguée et tellement sale. Elle ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris une douche. Elle avait du sang caillé sous les ongles ou peut-être était-ce de la poussière, elle n'en savait trop rien. Quoiqu'il en soit elle avait l'impression que ça s'était incrusté dans sa peau.

Elle prit un gant et y déposa une bonne dose de gel douche. Elle commença par frotter ses avants-bras jusqu'à qu'ils deviennent tout rouge. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'étaler la saleté au lieu de l'enlever.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit Naruto hurler « Tenten t'es là ? »

Elle soupira avant de crier « Une petite minute ! J'arrive ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Ils avaient passé trois mois ensemble, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle ou quoi ?

.

.

.

« C'est arrivé six fois en tout. » expliqua Sakura « Au début ça ne m'inquiétait pas vraiment parce que je sais que c'est quelque chose qui peut fréquemment arriver, mais... »

Kakashi attendit patiemment qu'elle continue.

« Je crois que Tenten aurait besoin d'une pause. »

« Vous aurez tous une longue période de repos avant la prochaine mission » la rassura Kakashi.

« Non, hum.. »

Kakashi n'avait jamais vu Sakura tourner autour du pot. D'habitude si elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle y allait franchement.

« Je ne pense pas qu'une pause suffise, je crois qu'il faut qu'elle arrête. »

« Est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire que je devrais renvoyer Tenten ? »

« Non pas la renvoyer mais au moins qu'elle cesse pendant assez longtemps, » Sakura avait le regard dans le vague comme si elle revoyait les événements « si vous l'avez vu, » elle plongea son regard vert dans celui de Kakashi « Elle était complètement dingue. »

.

.

.

« Naruto, » salua Tenten en lui ouvrant la porte.

Elle avait enfilé le premier tee-shirt qu'elle avait vu, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il soit propre et un short en jean.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont il avait de la regarder de la tête au pied.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais bien rentrée. »

Tenten se mordit le creux de la joue.

« Et tu l'es visiblement, donc hum, » il désigna du pouce le couloir « je vais te laisser te reposer et m'en aller. »

« Naruto je vais bien, » dit-elle avant qu'il ne s'en aille « tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Naruto fit la moue peu convaincue « Si tu le dis. »

.

.

.

« Je pense qu'elle devrait parler à psy, il faudrait qu'elle suive un traitement, ça l'aiderait à mieux gérer ses humeurs et qu'elle cesse pendant un certain temps de faire quoique se soit qui soit relaté au monde ninja. »

« Un certain temps ? »

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure en précisant « Très longtemps. »

Kakashi plissa légèrement les yeux et se mit à fixer le rapport de la mission qu'ils avaient effectué.

« C'est ce qui te semble le plus juste ? »

« J'ai lu pas mal d'article sur des cas comme Tenten, » affirma Sakura « c'est ce que les médecins prescrivent à des patients comme elle pour qu'ils aillent mieux. »

Kakashi faisait particulièrement confiance au diagnostique de Sakura. Elle était l'un des meilleurs médecins de tout Konoha. Elle avait été proclamé chirurgienne en chef par Tsunade et ses recherches permettaient de grand avancée dans la médecine. Sakura était même très sollicitée par les pays voisins lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'un avis médicale.

« Très bien, j'en discuterais au conseil, on ne peut pas éradiqué un ninja comme ça et il faudrait aussi lui faire passer des tests médicaux, j'aimerai que tu me fasses un rapport au plus vite et... »

« A ce sujet, » le coupa Sakura « je pense pas qu'il faudrait que ce soit moi qui l'ausculte. »

Kakashi arqua l'un de ses sourcils.

« Au contraire, je pense que tu es la mieux placé pour l'ausculter, c'est toi qui l'as vu pendant ces trois derniers mois. »

« Justement, je suis son amie, je ne peux pas, je..»

Elle se mit à regarder par terre. Quelque chose ne semblait pas aller avec Sakura pensa Kakashi.

« Sakura, je m'en occupe, tu peux rentrer chez toi. » la rassura t-il d'une voix douce.

« Merci Hokage-sama. »

Il tiqua. Il n'aimait vraiment pas lorsqu'on était aussi formel avec lui. Il ne sentait pas lui-même ni à sa place lorsque l'on rajoutait le suffixe « sama ».

Lorsque Sakura eut enfin fermé la porte, Kakashi soupira tout en se frottant les yeux.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Tenten. Il savait uniquement qu'elle était un membre de l'ancienne équipe de Gai. Il n'avait jamais même fait de mission avec elle. Il ne savait pas comment elle fonctionnait. Si Sakura qui la connaissait bien mieux que lui était aussi inquiète à son sujet, il allait devoir en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Tenten était une ninja et si elle commençait à dérailler elle pourrait non seulement être un problème pour elle-même mais aussi pour les autres. Il était Hokage, il devait veiller au bien être de tout le monde.

.

.

.

Kakashi savait pertinemment où trouver Naruto après qu'il soit rentré de mission. L'Uzumaki avait un rituel bien à lui, prendre un bon repas chez Ichiraku après une longue absence.

« Kakashi ! » salua Naruto avec un grand sourire « Ça fait longtemps ! »

Ce qu'il appréciait vraiment avec son ancien élève c'est qu'il était bien le seul à ne pas le traiter avec autant de formalité. En y repensant, Kakashi se demanda si Naruto n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois traité un supérieur avec respect ? Il appelait Tsunade d'oba-san après tout.

« Bo..bonjour. » fit Ayame qui était la seule à faire le service et dont les joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosé. « Que désirez-vous ? »

« Un ramen aux légumes, » commanda Kakashi en prenant place à coté de Naruto.

L'Uzumaki était déjà servi et mangeait avec grand appétit. Kakashi esquissa un sourire en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de son deuxième ramen.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des mois » se moqua t-il gentiment.

« Mmh, c'est à peu prêt le cas » affirma Naruto avant d'aspirer ses nouilles.

Kakashi accepta volontiers la bière que lui proposa Ayame. Il avait toujours un verre gratuit à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Ça avait du bon parfois d'être Hokage.

« Ça fait tellement du bien, bordel ! » s'exclama Naruto en poussant un gémissement de plaisir.

« Dis-moi Naruto, Sakura m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tenten. »

Naruto s'arrêta soudainement de manger et s'humecta les lèvres. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Kakashi fronça les sourcils c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Naruto aussi préoccupé.

« Je voudrais avoir ton point de vue. »

« Mon point de vue.. » murmura Naruto en plissant les yeux.

Kakashi avait voulu avoir l'avis de Naruto au sujet de Tenten. Éradiquer un ninja de ses fonctions n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Sakura avait toujours l'air inquiète et parfois, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis elle avait du mal à avoir un avis objectif. Il savait que Naruto relativisait beaucoup plus.

« Je crois qu'elle a un problème Tenten. »

« C'est que j'avais cru comprendre en effet, » fit Kakashi en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Elle est bizarre, pas juste bizarre...mais vraiment...bizarre. »

Kakashi ferma les yeux un court instant et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Parfois Naruto n'était pas vraiment d'une grande d'aide.

« Je vois. Est-ce que tu pourrais développer ? »

Cette fois-ci Naruto déposa ces baguettes prêt de son bol. Il regardait le dos courbée d'Ayame qui était entrain de couper les ingrédients. De la fumée s'échappait d'une marmite bouillante. Des odeurs de bouillons au légume embaumé tout le petit restaurant.

« Au début je trouvais ça marrant, parce qu'elle disait des trucs qui faisait aucun sens, » relata Naruto en rigolant nerveusement « j'ai même cru qu'elle le faisait exprès mais après...elle a commencé à devenir tarée, mais pas tarée dans le sens tarée, mais vraiment vraiment tarée. »

« C'est à dire ? »

Naruto croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, et fit mine de réfléchir profondément.

« Parfois quand je l'appelais elle ne réagissait pas du tout, elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs, il lui arrivait de ne plus savoir où elle était aussi, une fois j'ai du lui expliquer trois fois qu'on était en mission ! »

Kakashi avala difficilement sa salive. En effet la situation semblait plutôt préoccupante.

« Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que quand on lui a dit qu'elle avait des absences, elle ne s'en souvenait pas du tout. Elle pensait qu'on se foutait de sa gueule. »

C'était d'ailleurs plutôt alarmant le fait que Naruto soit aussi inquiet. D'habitude celui-ci prenait tout à la légère.

« Franchement, c'est bien la première fois que j'ai voulu qu'on arrête la mission pour la ramener, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que tout allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle voulait pas trop qu'on te le dise.. » se rappela Naruto en se grattant le menton « ...elle avait peur de se faire virée, ou un truc comme ça, mais tu ne vas pas... » Naruto regarda partout autour de lui Kakashi avait disparu.

« Voilà, c'est prêt. » clama Ayama en se retournant avec un plat de ramen fumant.

« Je le veux bien moi. » proposa Naruto alors qu'elle soupirait d'un air déçue.

.

.

.

Tenten ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle était assise à sa fenêtre à regarder la pluie. Le temps parfois semblait lui échapper totalement. Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas vu l'intérêt d'allumer la lumière.

Assise sur son futon, les jambes croisées et le regard totalement perdu sur les gouttelettes qui coulaient le long de la vitre, Tenten essayait d'imaginer ce que cela pouvait bien faire d'être une goutte de pluie. Ce que cela pouvait être d'avoir une vie aussi éphémère.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un jardin qu'elle partageait avec tout les membres de la résidence. Elle tendit la main. L'eau était si froide. Elle avança de quelque pas jusqu'à être totalement trempée. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux. Chaque goutte qui tombaient sur sa peau lui donnait l'impression d'être réelle.

« Tenten. »

Elle tourna vivement sur elle-même presque affolée. Kakashi Hatake l'observait les mains dans les poches au pas de la porte fenêtre. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

Elle aurait dû s'incliner, lui montrer au moins un signe de respect. Il était l'Hokage après tout sauf qu'elle resta les bras ballant le long du corps à le regarder comme s'il n'était pas là.

Après tout peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment.

Elle ne savait plus très bien où...

« Tenten. » répéta t-il cette fois-ci d'un ton inquiet.

Si, il avait l'air bien réel. Tenten détourna les yeux de l'Hokage et regarda ses propres mains. Elle aussi était réelle, elle n'était pas dans rêve.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-il tout en l'observant d'un air inquiet.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Oui tout allait parfaitement bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui posait cette question ?

Elle acquiesça.

« Est-ce que l'on pourrait discuter à l'intérieur ? » proposa t-il en s'écartant légèrement de l'entrée.

Tenten resta peut être encore une seconde de plus à le regarder avant de se décider à entrer.

Elle était trempée et mettait de l'eau partout. Kakashi hésita à lui chercher une serviette pour qu'elle s'essuie, après tout il n'était pas chez lui.

« De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? » demanda t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Il se frotta la nuque avec une expression quelque peu dérouté.

« Tu ne veux pas te sécher avant ? »

« Non, » répondit t-elle.

Voyant qu'elle semblait être totalement à l'aise Kakashi décida de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il avait comme l'impression qu'elle le regardait sans vraiment le voir.

« Je voulais savoir comment c'était passé la mission. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils. « Sakura était censée vous transmettre le rapport, elle ne l'a pas fait. »

« Si, si, mais je voulais savoir comment toi tu allais. »

Il la sentit se figer « Tenten... »

« Elle vous l'a dit. »

Kakashi l'observa serrer les points. « Quoiqu'elle ait pu vous dire, je vous assure que je vais parfaitement bien. »

Elle avait l'air d'un oiseau brisé. Kakashi détourna les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui. Tenten vivait vraiment dans un tout petit appartement. Il supposa que cette pièce servait de chambre, de cuisine et de salon à la fois. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, les couleurs du sol et des rideaux étaient froides, c'était comme si Tenten n'avait laissé aucune trace particulière.

« Sakura m'a dit que tu as eu des absences. »

Tenten qui était assise en tailleur, se mit à gigoter nerveusement.

« Ouais à ce qu'il parait. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. »

A ce qu'il parait ? Sakura a reporté qu'elle en avait eu six et d'après les explications de Naruto elles semblaient s'aggraver à chaque fois.

« J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on contraire Tenten ça m'a l'air assez grave. »

« Hokage-sama je.. »

« J'aimerai que tu ailles voir un médecin demain, que tu lui parles de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la mission d'accord. »

Tenten serra les dents et fixa le sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Sakura l'avait vendu. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle allait bien. Ce n'était pas un problème.

« En fonction de son rapport, on reparlera ensuite de ta situation. »

« Ma situation ? » répéta t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis leur échange.

« Sakura pense que tu sembles avoir besoin d'une pause, »

« Je vous assure que je n'en ai pas besoin. La mission s'est déroulée avec succès, je, »

« Tenten, on en reparlera demain d'accord. » l'interrompit Kakashi tout en se relevant « Tu devrais te changer, tu pourrais tomber malade. »

S'il n'avait pas été son supérieur Tenten l'aurait très certainement dit d'aller s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait la voir ? Elle n'était pas la seule ninja qui avait des problèmes. Ils en avaient tous. Il était Hokage, il n'avait pas son temps à perdre pour une banalité. Elle avait eu quelques fois des absences, mais ça n'était pas si grave. Ils avaient réussi la mission, ils étaient rentrée en entier à Konoha, c'était le plus important.

« Je te verrais demain à 13h30. » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

.

.

.

Sakura avait voulu voir les nouveaux dossiers médicaux dans son bureau avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait voulu juste y jeter un coup d'œil et au final, elle avait fini par commencer à organiser ses futurs rendez-vous et le nouveau planning des chirurgiens. Naruto lui reprochait très souvent de beaucoup trop travailler, mais Sakura ne considérait pas le travail comme une charge. Au contraire c'était ça qui lui permettait de s'évader. Elle fit la moue, parfois elle avait l'impression que sa vie n'était pas des plus exaltante.

Quand elle décida de rentrer enfin chez elle, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Mais de quoi je me mêle ! » s'écria Tenten tout en la pointant du doigt.

Sakura arqua l'un de ses sourcils, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi trempée ? Elle avait été tellement absorbée par son travail qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il pleuvait.

« Tu lui as dit ! » lui reprocha Tenten en faisant de grand geste avec ses bras.

Sakura éloigna les documents papiers. Elle ne voulait pas que Tenten éclabousse tout ça.

« Je n'ai fait que de lui dire la vérité. »

Tenten secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu as un problème Tenten admet-le ! »

« Mais on a tous des problèmes ! » s'énerva Tenten « je ne dis à personne moi que ça t'arrange bien de sauter les repas, est-ce que j'ai déjà fait une seule fois allusion au fait que je ne te vois jamais manger ! »

Sakura entrouvrit les lèvres pour rétorquer qu'elle avait tort mais se trouva dans l'incapacité de dire quoique se soit.

« Oui, je l'ai remarqué, si c'est la question que tu te poses, sauf que moi je ne mets pas mon grain de sel dans tes affaires ! »

Sakura détourna le regard et déposa les documents qu'elle avait pris soin d'éloigner de Tenten dans une armoire. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne pouvait donc pas voir son amie la fusiller d'un regard noir.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard. » se contenta de dire Sakura qui s'occupait faussement de mettre de l'ordre dans les étagères de l'armoire.

« Il va me virer ! » s'écria Tenten.

« Il s'assure juste que tu ailles bien. » la corrigea Sakura sans non plus trop y croire.

Pour seule réponse, Tenten claqua fortement la porte du bureau de Sakura.

* * *

 **Et voilà :)**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez xD**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **bye bouille !**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Sanity -**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 2 -**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **OSK - AURORA**

* * *

« Tout me semble parfaitement normale. »

Tenten ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Le médecin lui avait fait passer plusieurs examens, dont une IRM cérébrale pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait correctement au niveau de son cerveau. Elle avait tellement eu peur de son verdict.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir continuer à travailer ? » demanda t-elle.

Tenten l'observa enlever ses lunettes et se frotter les yeux avec le pouce et l'index. C'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait, d'habitude elle allait toujours voir Sakura lorsqu'elle avait un problème.

« Il nous faudrait avant ça l'avis d'un psychologue, puisque le problème n'est pas physique, je pense qu'il serait préférable de s'occuper de votre santé mental avant toute chose. »

« Ma santé mentale ? » répéta Tenten.

Il voulait qu'elle consulte une psychologue. Est-ce qu'il insinuait qu'elle était entrain de devenir folle ?

Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Non, elle n'était pas folle. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Tout allait finir par s'arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Il arrive que des personnes ayant vécu des événements traumatisants ont par la suite des comportements inhabituels, dans votre cas il s'agirait d'absence et puisque le problème semble être avant tout mental je ne peux rien pour vous à part vous donner quelque médicaments pour vous aider à dormir et à vous détendre. »

« Mais, hum, ça peut se guèrir, je veux dire, je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute ma vie, non ? »

Le médecin la regarda un moment avant de remettre ses lunettes. Il se leva de son siège, Tenten l'imita.

« Je transmettrais votre rapport médical à l'Hokage, la seule chose que je puisse vous prescrire est avant tout de vous reposez. »

Tenten avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question et ça ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde.

.

.

.

L'Hokage avait été formel. Elle ne ferait plus aucune mission jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux.

À partir d'aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir se rendre régulièrement chez une psychologue. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe, les ninjas qui commençaient à ne plus aller en mission, qui voyaient une psy et qui se shootaient au Xanac étaient ceux qui finissaient en maison de repos ( Pour Tenten il s'agissait d'un joli mot pour dire asile).

D'ailleurs elle avait rendez-vous cette après-midi même. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, lui avait dit Kakashi-sama. Elle serra les poings en repensant à la manière dont il l'avait regardé. Elle avait horreur qu'on la considère avec pitié. Elle n'était pas une jeune femme vulnérable. Elle était une ninja bon sang !

Elle avait fait la guerre, vécu des choses horribles et elle était encore debout. Elle ne touchait pas le fond. Elle n'était pas devenu complétement dingue.

Certes, il lui arrivait d'aller mal, mais pas au point d'arrêter toutes missions. Elle ne vivait que pour ça. C'était sa vie d'être ninja. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite on l'avait formé pour qu'elle le soit. Tenten n'avait jamais imaginé faire autre chose de sa vie.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'avait pour l'instant pas d'autre choix que d'exécuter ses ordres. Génial, Sakura l'avait mise dans de beau drap.

« Tenten tu es rentrée ! »

Avant même qu'elle ne réalise qui l'avait appelé, deux bras lui entourèrent la taille et en moins de deux Tenten se retrouva à tournoyer dans les airs.

« Je suis trop content de te voir ! Tu m'as trop manqué » s'écria Lee avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, tu m'as manqué aussi. » fit Tenten en rigolant. Il la déposa au sol, et elle dut se rattraper au col de son uniforme, à la faire tournoyer comme ça, il lui avait donné le tournis.

Lee la serra fortement contre lui et Tenten répondit avec plaisir à son étreinte. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de le voir.

« Laisse là respirer, » ordonna d'un ton polaire Neji qui s'approchait d'eux les mains dans les poches de son uniforme de Jônin. « Salut Tenten » la salua t-il d'un hochement tête.

Tenten esquissa un sourire. Neji n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi expressif que Lee, mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. De la part du Hyuga c'était déjà une profonde marque d'affection.

« Laisse moi exprimer mes sentiments ! » rouspéta Lee avant de commencer un long monologue sur les valeurs de l'amitié.

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Neji lever les yeux au ciel. Parfois elle se demandait comment ils arrivaient à être amis. Lee et Neji étaient tellement différents.

« Tu as de ces cernes ! » constata Lee en penchant son visage vers le sien « t'as vraiment besoin de dormir toi. »

Tenten s'éloigna d'un pas de son ami « Je ne suis rentrée qu'hier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me reposer. »

Et dire que maintenant elle n'allait faire que ça, pesta t-elle intérieurement.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » demanda Neji.

« Ouais, la routine. » fit Tenten sans entrer dans les détails. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ils étaient ses coéquipiers, ses amis, elle aurait dû leur dire la vérité, mais elle s'en sentait incapable.

« On doit partir en mission dans dix minutes, » lui expliqua Lee « on en a pour au moins trois mois, » rajouta t-il tout en trépignant littéralement d'impatience. « Ça va être de la folie ! »

« Cool, » fit-elle tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Non vraiment, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le leur dire, ils allaient s'inquiéter pour rien, d'ici quelques semaines elle ira mieux.

« Quand on sera rentrée on pourrait aller manger au resto tous ensemble, » proposa Lee qui commençait à partir.

« Prends soin de toi. » rajouta Neji avant de suivre son ami.

Tenten acquiesça tout en les regardant s'en aller. Dans trois mois elle espérait que Kakashi-sama l'autoriserait à repartir en mission. C'était largement suffisant trois mois de repos.

.

.

.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec la psychologue en fin de journée. Avant d'y aller, Tenten avait voulu se rendre au terrain d'entrainement. Elle y avait passé des journées entières avec Neji, Lee et Gai. Cet endroit familier lui donner l'impression que tout allait bien.

Tenten ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise d'y voir Gai entrain de faire des pompes. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas croisé.

« 440 » soufflait Gai tout en se redressant sur ses bras « 441 » dit-il en se rabaissant sur le sol d'un mouvement énergique.

« Bonjour » salua t-elle en s'approchant de son ancien sensei.

« Oh Tenten ! » dit-il en relevant la tête « comment vas-tu ma petite fleur ? » rajouta t-il sans s'arrêter de faire des pompes.

« Bien, enfin je crois » fit-elle tout en haussant les épaules.

«Après ma courte séance de remise en forme, j'allais m'entraîner au taijustu » dit-il d'un air déterminé « Que dirais-tu de te joindre à moi ? »

« Hum, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de.. »

« Je t'en prie, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps ! »

« Je dois voir quelqu'un. » finit par avouer Tenten tout en évitant soigneument de le regarder.

Gai s'arrêta soudainement de pomper et regarda Tenten les larmes au yeux.

« Tu..tu préfères rejoindre ton petit-ami que de t'entraîner avec moi ! Tu revois ce Natsume c'est ça ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Non, absolument pas, ça fait une éternité que c'est fini entre lui et moi. »

Tenten était sortie il y a déjà un an de cela avec un civil du nom de Natsume et Gai ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais trop compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut-être plus important que de t'entraîner avec moi ? »

« C'est pas important ».

« Tenten, tu ne m'appelles plus sensei, tu ne veux plus trainer avec moi, tu ne me parles plus» hurla Gai tout en accélérant ses mouvements. « Tu...tu me détestes c'est ça! »

Tenten s'humecta les lèvres. Si elle avait pu cacher la vérité à Lee et Neji, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait en faire de même avec Gai. Il était beaucoup trop dramatique. Il commençait à se faire des films.

« Est-ce que tu peux t'arrêter un moment s'il te plait, » demanda t-elle tout en se rapprochant de lui « il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

.

.

.

« Vous êtes sûre et certaine que vous n'avez rien à me dire Tenten ? »

Tenten croisa le regard bleu de la psychologue. C'était une dame d'âge mûr au cheveux blonds grisonnant. Elle portait des lunettes violettes que Tenten trouvait assez jolie. Elle s'appelait Sachiko Umi. Ce qui avait marqué le plus Tenten lorsqu'elle était entrée dans son cabinet c'était sa collection de petit cactus alignés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Depuis le début de la séance, assise dans un grand fauteuil rouge, elle n'avait cessé de les examiner avec grande attention.

« Tenten je ne veux pas que vous pensez qu'il s'agisse d'une punition » expliqua Sachiko d'une voix douce « je suis là pour vous aider, » la rassura t-elle en souriant « je suis là pour vous. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils et commença à se ronger l'ongle du pouce tout en évitant le regard bleu de la psychologue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

« Comment vous-sentez vous ? Comment prenez-vous tout ceci ? »

« Mal. » dit-elle « En fait ça me met hors de moi » finit-elle par avouer.

Sachiko acquiesça « Vous avez le droit d'être en colère Tenten. »

«Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de tout ça, » s'énerva Tenten « c'est complètement absurde, je ne suis pas folle. »

« Personne n'a dit que vous l'étiez » surenchérit Sachiko.

« Je vous en prie, je suis entrain de vous parlez, on sait tous que seuls les tarés vont chez le psy ! »

« J'aimerai être clair avec vous, les patients qui viennent me voir ne sont pas, comment est-ce que vous l'avez dit, ah oui, tarés.»

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Mais oui, bien sûr.

« Je suis là pour aider les personnes qui ont subi des traumatisme à aller mieux. »

Sachiko observa Tenten croiser les bras contre sa poitrine et fixer d'un air boudeur la fenêtre.

« Dans votre cas, je suis là pour vous aider à comprendre d'où viennent vos absences. »

Tenten appuya sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, le ciel était gris. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir, c'était la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un échappatoire.

« Qui a été la première personne à vous l'avoir fait remarqué ? » demanda Sachiko.

Tenten soupira « Je ne sais plus, Sakura je crois. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Sachiko prendre des notes sur son calepin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire ? Elle n'avait pratiquement rien dit.

« Comment l'avez-vous pris ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas cru. »

Tenten se mit à regarder les cactus « Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir été absente, j'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours été là. »

Sachiko fit remonter du bout de l'index ses lunettes et croisa l'une de ses jambes. Elle faisait tellement femme aux yeux de Tenten avec son tailleur pourpre et ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un...

« Je me sens bien » continua Tenten « Sakura et Naruto ont paniqué trop vite, » elle tapota de la main droite l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'inquiétude de Sakura et Naruto. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander si elle se sentait bien. Naruto avait même eu l'idée d'écourter la mission pour la rapatrier à Konoha. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait persuadé que ce n'en était pas la peine. Ils avaient réussi la mission avec brio. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de quoi s'inquiéter.

« C'est sans doute arrivé parce que j'étais fatiguée, je n'avais quasiment pas fermé l'œil depuis trois jours, j'étais exténuée et eux aussi d'ailleurs, j'avais juste besoin de me reposer, » essaya d'expliquer Tenten.

Sachiko acquiesça et Tenten s'humecta les lèvres. Elle avait l'impression de parler à un mur. Sachiko, le medecin, Sakura, Naruto et même l'Hokage pensaient qu'elle déraillait.

« Je vous assure que je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'avoir un problème. »

.

.

.

Kakashi se massa les tempes. Depuis qu'il était devenu Hokage il lui arrivait d'avoir des migraines en fin de journée. Sérieusement, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pourrait être aussi épuisant.

Il soupira. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour reprendre sa lecture, ces jours-ci il avait décidé de recommencer à lire l'intégralité de la saga d' _Icha Icha Paradise_. Il avait bien essayé de lire d'autre bouquin mais il n'avait pas trouvé meilleur auteur que Jiraya. Et puis ça l'aidait vraiment à se détendre. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait personne ne ce moment même dans la pièce, peut-être qu'il pourrait...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et déboula jusqu'à son bureau un Gai en furie.

«Kakashi-sama ! »

L'Hokage grimaça « T'aurais pu au moins frapper et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas la peine de m'appeler comme ça, Kakashi suffit amplement. »

Gai secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite et tout en pointant son majeur vers lui demanda « Pourquoi as-tu viré Tenten ? »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû se douter que celui-ci allait mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire.

« Je ne l'ai pas viré, je lui ai prescrit du repos. »

« Du repos pour une durée indéterminée ? Moi j'appelle ça être viré. »

« Elle en a besoin Gai, crois-moi. »

Gai secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Même si à 21 ans Tenten n'était plus son élève, elle était restée sa petite protégée. Il adorait Lee et Neji qui étaient sa plus grande fierté. Sa relation avec Tenten était différente, elle l'avait toujours été par rapport au deux garçons. À vrai dire, Gai ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec elle. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger. C'était plus fort que lui.

« Je la connais, c'est une dure à cuire, elle a besoin d'action, elle va devenir complètement folle si elle reste là, à Konoha. »

Kakashi se retint de lui dire que Tenten était déjà partie sur le chemin de la folie.

« Elle ne va pas bien, Gai. »

« On a tous des mauvaise passe.. »

« Gai s'il te plait, » l'interrompit Kakashi, il s'était pris la tête toute la journée avec ces conseillers, il avait vraiment envie de terminer la soirée sur une note beaucoup plus positive.

C'est en remarquant les mains de Gai trembler que Kakashi comprit pourquoi il était aussi emporté contre sa décision. Gai n'était pas fâché, il était juste inquiet de ne pas comprendre ce qui arrivait à Tenten.

« Et si on allait boire un coup, » proposa l'Hokage.

.

.

.

Kakashi aimait bien ce bar. Il n'y avait jamais grand monde, la musique de fond était toujours agréable et les boissons rudement bonne. C'est Tsunade qui le lui avait conseillé avant de partir et lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de ça, elle lui avait rit au nez.

« Elle a toujours été à part, » confia Gai tout en buvant une gorgée de sake « pour être honnête, je ne l'ai jamais trop compris. »

Kakashi l'observa remuer le liquide dans sa coupe.

« Cependant c'est vraiment une gentille jeune fille. »

Kakashi se retint de lui dire qu'elle était plus une femme qu'une jeune fille. Il n'avait pas envie de débattre avec Gai pendant une heure à ce sujet. Celui-ci avait tendance à considérer ces anciens élèves comme des enfants alors que c'étaient des adultes maintenant.

Gai fit la grimace « J'aurais aimé qu'elle puisse se confier à moi, elle ne me dit jamais rien. »

« C'est parce que tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue. » se moqua gentiment Kakashi.

« N'importe quoi, je sais garder un secret ! »

« J'aimerai bien voir ça ! »

Gai se leva si brusquement qu'il fit tomber sa chaise. Il pointa Kakashi du doigt et d'une grosse voix lui dit :

« Kakashi mon éternel rival ! Je te mets au défis de me confier un secret dès maintenant ! »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Gai était ridicule.

« Je n'en ai pas. » maugréa t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

« Tout le monde a des secrets ! Tu dois bien forcément en avoir un. »

Kakashi fit mine de réfléchir tout en regardant le barman servir d'autre client.

« Je n'aime pas les haricots verts. »

« Ce n'est pas un secret ça ! »

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. » confia l'Hokage en haussant les épaules.

Gai poussa un gémissement désespéré.

« Très bien, je ferais avec ! Personne dans Konoha ne le saura ! »

Il fallait très peu pour changer de sujet avec Gai. Un rien pouvait le divertir. Kakashi devait bien admettre que c'était plutôt utile dans ce genre de situation. Au moins il avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Tenten.

« Un autre verre » commanda Gai au serveur.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer » fit Kakashi.

« Oh déjà, mais on vient à peine d'arriver » rouspéta Gai.

« La journée a été longue. »

« C'est ça, va te coucher grand père. » se moqua gentiment Gai.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas si vieux que ça. Trente trois ans ce n'était pas âgé.

En sortant du bar, il se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait. Il n'avait pas de parapluie, bon tant pis. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement d'être mouillé et puis il serait rapidement chez lui. Il tendit la main, la pluie était froide, tout comme hier soir quand il était allé voir Tenten.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la manière dont elle l'avait regardé. On aurait dit qu'elle ne le voyait pas. À ce moment là, il en était sûr, Tenten n'était plus là. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'en ce moment même elle était sous la pluie ?

.

.

.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller voir ce qu'elle faisait. C'était assez déroutant qu'il y prête autant d'attention à vrai dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un ninja péter un cable ( comme le dirait Naruto ) cependant d'une certaine manière il se sentait un peu responsable. C'était lui qui l'avait envoyé en mission. Peut être qu'il aurait du s'assurer qu'elle allait bien avant ça. Il devrait augmenter les rendez-vous médicaux de chaque ninja pour s'assurer de leur santé mental. Les ninjas n'étaient pas que des armes, ils étaient humains et chaque année ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à perdre la tête.

Il monta sur le toit de la résidence de Tenten et ouvrit en grand les yeux lorsqu'il la vit allonger dans l'herbe.

Elle portait uniquement un tee-shirt noir qui lui collait à la peau, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés en chignon, ils étaient étendu dans l'herbe.

Elle avait l'air de s'être endormie.

Kakashi s'approcha doucement de Tenten. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là. Elle allait être malade. Alors qu'il s'agenouillait et tendait les mains pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle se réveilla en sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda t-elle en le dévisageant d'un air presque outrée.

Il resta un moment à la regarder les mains toujours tendues vers elle avant de dire : « Tu ne peux pas rester sous la pluie. »

Tenten enfonça ses doigts dans l'herbe. Elle n'avait plus le droit d'aller en mission, elle ne pouvait pas rester sous la pluie, ma parole elle n'avait le droit de ne rien faire.

Elle se leva sans le quitter des yeux. Il était aussi trempé qu'elle. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et qu'elle ne le quittait pas du regard, Kakashi rajouta tout en se passant la main sur la nuque

« Tu devrais rentrer, tu risques... »

« D'être malade, je sais. » le coupa t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle semblait agacée et fâchée. Il soupira, à la base il voulait juste son bien. Faisant glisser ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, Kakashi regarda Tenten lui tourner le dos pour rentrer chez elle tout en claquant la porte fenêtre.

Elle pouvait lui en vouloir autant qu'elle ne voulait, ça n'avait aucune importance. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait.

* * *

 **Et voilà :D**

 **J'adore écrire cette histoire, je pense même que le chapitre 3 arrivera la semaine prochaine, donc vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps à attendre :) J'aime beaucoup exploré le personnage de Kakashi, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur lui, j'ai un peu de mal à le cerner aussi, mais je pense qu'on finira bien par se connaitre à force lui et moi xD. Merci** **tous vos commentaires,favoris et follows, ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **R.A.R**

 **Niak : Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Rosine : Je suis contente d'arriver à te surprendre xD Merci pour ton commentaire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Sanity** -

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 3 -**

* * *

 **\- Playlit -**

 **Verzache – french ( ft Sophie Meiers )**

* * *

Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut. Assis sur son lit, il tâtonnait d'une main tremblante sa hanche droite à la recherche un kunai. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata qu'il était dans sa chambre et non sur le champ de bataille. Putain. Il se frotta les yeux avant de se laisser mollement tomber sur son lit. Il faisait à peine jour, la pièce était encore plongée dans la pénombre. Il lui restait encore une bonne heure avant de se rendre à son bureau. La journée promettait d'être longue.

« Tu es bien matinale, » lui fit remarquer Pakkun en lui léchant la paume. Kakashi baissa les yeux sur la petite boule de poil, il avait oublié que le petit chien était resté avec lui la nuit dernière. « Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de lire toute ces conneries, ça t'aiderait à mieux dormir » fit Pakkun en baillant et en se grattant l'oreille droite avec sa petite patte.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi devrait-il se priver de son unique source de plaisir et de distraction ?

« Et toi, t'as pas mieux à faire que de me critiquer de si bon matin. » grommela l'Hokage tout en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. Kakashi dormait très peu et une fois qu'il était réveillé il lui était impossible de se rendormir. Cependant ce n'était pas parce qu'il était réveillé qu'il allait forcément arriver de bonne heure à son bureau. On ne changeait pas les bonnes veilles habitudes.

« Pour un Hokage, tu fais légèrement peine à voir. » se moqua Pakkun en s'étirant les pattes avants puis arrière. Le petit chien évita avec facilité le coussin que lui envoya Kakashi.

Pakkun rigola doucement, souhaita une bonne journée à son maître et disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Kakashi devait avouer que même si le petit roquet prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui, c'était un peu son préféré. C'était le seul qui restait parfois dormir avec lui quand il ne se sentait pas capable de fermer les yeux.

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il allait probablement faire beau aujourd'hui pensa t-il tout en prenant sur sa table de cheveux le second tome d'Icha Icha Paradise.

.

.

.

« Je voulais te remercier tu sais, grâce à toi, tout le monde pense que je suis folle. »

Sakura s'humecta les lèvres et ferma le livre qu'elle était entrain de lire. Un bouquin passionnant sur les plantes médicinales des pays du nord. Il avait fait particulièrement mauvais temps la semaine dernière et pour une fois qu'il avait fait un peu de soleil Sakura avait pensé lire tranquillement un peu à l'ombre d'un chêne. L'automne allait bientôt être là et cela n'avait jamais été la saison préféré de Sakura. Elle leva ses yeux verts vers la silhouette de son amie.

« Personne ne pense que tu es folle, Tenten. » tenta de la rassurer l'Haruno.

La kunoichi qui la regardait de haut, les bras croisées contre sa poitrine arqua l'un de ses sourcils.

« Pitié, essaye d'avoir au moins l'air convaincante quand tu mens. »

« Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais j'ai fait ça pour ton bien ! »

« Si je suis ta logique, je devrais t'inviter à manger tous les midis et m'assurer que tu finis ton assiette. » cingla Tenten.

Sakura serra les dents, son amie était particulièrement exécrable ces jours-ci.

« T'es dur là. » lui reprocha l'Haruno.

« Je te signal que je dois parler à une psy, que Kakashi-sama n'arrête pas de m'interdire plein de truc et que je suis obligée de prendre des médicaments dégueulasse ! » rouspéta Tenten en venant s'asseoir à coté de Sakura.

Elle replia les genoux contre sa poitrine et y posa son menton. « En plus il fait beau, je préfère quand il pleut. »

Sakura jeta un regard en coin à son amie. « Est-ce que tu as eu d'autre absence ? »

Tenten soupira « Non, ».

« Non tu ne crois pas, ou non tu en es sûr ? »

« Je n'en sais rien » s'énerva Tenten.

« Je te signal que tu ne t'en souvenais pas non plus durant la mission, peut être que c'est arrivée mais que tu ne t'en es pas aperçus. » lui fit observer Sakura. D'ailleurs, elle devrait en parler à la psy de Tenten. C'était le plus déroutant dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Tenten n'avait même pas conscience qu'elle perdait les pédales. Comment faire comprendre raison à quelqu'un qui pense aller totalement bien ?

« T'as mangé ce midi ? » demanda Tenten tout en arrachant un pissenlit.

« Oui. »

« Décidément, faut vraiment que t'apprennes à mentir. »

Sakura baissa les yeux sur son livre et sans faire de commentaire reprit sa lecture.

« D'ailleurs, hum, » fit Tenten tout en soufflant sur la fleur faisant voler dans les airs des centaines de petites aigrettes « est-ce que tu voudrais en parler ? »

Sakura ferma d'un coup sec son livre « Tenten, j'ai le contrôle de la situation, tout va bien. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils et lui fit remarquer : « Tu es maigre Sakura. »

« Je connais mes limites, je ne crains rien. » soupira l'Haruno « Je n'ai pas le même problème que toi, je suis consciente de ce que j'ai et je sais parfaitement le maîtriser, » voyant que Tenten ne semblait pas le moins du monde convaincu elle rajouta « Je suis médecin, je sais exactement quoi faire. »

Tenten soupira et s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche. Tout en regardant les rayons du soleil passer entre les feuilles du chêne, elle souffla : « On est vraiment tous pourris. »

.

.

.

« Vous avez meilleure mine que la semaine dernière. » lui fit remarquer Sachiko en la faisant entrer dans son bureau.

Tenten alla directement se mettre sur le fauteuil rouge et remarqua qu'il manquait un pot de cactus. Sachiko vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et croisa les jambes. Tenten arqua l'un de ses sourcils en voyant la paire d'escarpin noir de sa psy. Elle était totalement incapable de porter ce genre de chaussure.

« Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? »

Tenten qui avait commencé à mordiller l'ongle de son pouce, lâcha un « Bien. » sans grand enthousiasme.

« Tant mieux. »

Sachiko n'avait pas de bloc note aujourd'hui elle avait croisé les mains sur son ventre et attendait patiemment qu'elle se décide à parler. Elle avait un grand collier en perle bleu que Tenten n'aima pas beaucoup. La kunoichi resta silencieuse, elle ne savait jamais par où commençait et puis elle était un peu mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention. Elle avait l'habitude de toujours passer au second plan par rapport à Lee et à Neji. Il avait fallu qu'elle commence à avoir des problèmes pour qu'on s'intéresse à elle.

« Avez-vous passé une bonne semaine ? »

« Moui, enfin il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. » dit Tenten tout en faisant bouger ses pieds d'un air ennuyé. « Je n'aime pas être en repos, je m'ennuie tout le temps je ne sais jamais quoi faire. »

Elle plissa les yeux, le soleil l'éblouissait « Est-ce que je peux tirer le rideau ? »

Sachiko la regarda légèrement surprise par sa question mais acquieça.

« Vous pourriez en profiter pour faire une activité qui vous plait. » proposa t-elle tout en observant Tenten se rasseoir.

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir. « Je n'en ai pas vraiment. »

Elle passait ses journées à s'entraîner, à faire du sport, à polir ses armes. Puisqu'elle était censée se couper de ses activités de ninja, Tenten s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, hum, enfin je ne crois pas, d'habitude mes missions s'enchaînent du coup je ne reste pas souvent chez moi. »

« Je vois. » fit Sachiko en souriant « Comment vont vos collègue de travail ? »

« Mes collègue de travail ? » répéta Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, Sakura et Naruto.» précisa Sachiko

Des collègues de travail? Cela sonnait presque faux aux oreilles de Tenten. En tant que ninja ils vivaient des moments tellement intenses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester de simple collègue. On lui avait toujours appris à prendre soin de ses coéquipiers, de faire attention à eux car elle serait toujours plus forte à plusieurs que seule.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Sakura. L'Haruno avait été inquiète à son sujet, elle avait juste voulu la protéger et prendre soin d'elle. Tenten culpabilisa, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas du être aussi violente avec elle.

« Ceux ne sont pas que des collègues, » confia Tenten tout en arrachant les petites peaux autours de ses ongles « ceux sont mes amis. »

Il y avait dans le bureau de Sachiko, une grosse pendule qui faisait beaucoup de bruit. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Tenten avait envie de la fracasser contre le sol. Elle n'avait jamais supporté le bruit des aiguilles d'une montre. Ça la stressait énormément, elle avait l'impression d'entendre un compte à rebours.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il manque un cactus ? » demanda t-elle pour se distraire du bruit de l'horloge.

Sachiko regarda par la fenêtre avant de dire « Il a attrapé une maladie dans la semaine, alors je m'en suis débarrassée. »

Tenten crispa la mâchoire. C'était comme avec les ninjas. Dès qu'ils commençaient à être dysfonctionnel on les mettait de coté.

« Peut-être qu'il aurait pu être sauvé. » lança d'un ton amer Tenten.

Tic, tac, tic, tac. Bordel, elle avait l'impression de n'entendre que ça. Elle croisa sa jambe droite sur celle de gauche.

Sachiko secoua la tête de gauche à droite « Non, c'était trop tard. »

Tenten décroisa les jambes. Aucune position n'était confortable. Elle avait marre d'être assise.

« Est-ce que vous voudriez bien me parler de votre dernière mission ? » lui demanda Sachiko. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui en parler pour ne pas la brusquer lors de leur première séance.

« Vous n'avez qu'à lire le rapport, » lui lança Tenten en se levant de son siège.

« La séance n'est pas terminée, » lança Sachiko alors que la jeune femme sortait du bureau d'un pas rapide « Tenten ! » cria t-elle s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Trop tard, la kunoichi avait déjà disparu.

.

.

.

« Je suis plutôt satisfaite de la patiente Aiko, » reporta Sachiko « elle a fait beaucoup de progrès. »

Kakashi acquiesça alors que la psychologue lui faisait son rapport de la semaine. Elle s'occupait principalement des anciens ninja et aussi des anciens Anbu qui étaient psychologiquement épuisés et qui n'étaient plus vraiment capable de reprendre leur mission. L'objectif était d'essayer de leur rendre la vie un peu plus facile. Il savait pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait pas les sauver complètement. Les dommages psychologiques étaient beaucoup trop grave.

« Par contre avec Tenten je n'ai pour l'instant pas beaucoup avancé, après tout nous n'avions eu que deux séances, et puis elle ne voit pas vraiment l'intérêt de tout ça. »

Kakashi parcourru le dossier de l'ancienne élève de Gai.

« Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. » expliqua Sachiko « pour elle toute ces mesures sont inutiles. »

Kakashi hocha la tête. « Elle est dans le déni totale » conclut t-il.

« Hmm, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça » fit Sachiko en faisant remonter ses lunettes « Tenten ne se rend pas compte qu'elle a un probléme parce qu'elle ne le voit pas, elle ne le vit pas. »

« Je vois » fit Kakashi.

« Et puis elle prend tout ça comme une punition, jusqu'à là, elle n'a fait qu'être ninja » expliqua t-elle « Peut-être qu'il faudrait lui trouvait une occupation qui ne la mette pas en danger. » proposa Sachiko « Je pense qu'elle a besoin de s'occuper un peu l'esprit. »

Kakashi attendit patiement que Sachiko continue son rapport.

« Il lui faudrait un cadre, une routine qui lui permette d'avoir des repères, je pense qu'elle en a vraiment besoin. »

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que cela pourrait être ? »

« Je me disais qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose de nouveau, qui n'ait rien à voir avec le monde ninja. »

Kakashi s'adossa un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil. « Si vous pensez que cela pourrait l'aider, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient. »

« Très bien, je me chargerai de lui trouver quelque chose dans la semaine. »

« Au fait, je, » fit Kakashi alors que Sachiko se levait « je l'ai trouvé la semaine dernière allongée dans l'herbe. »

Sachiko fronça les sourcils.

« C'est la deuxième fois que je la surprends à rester sous la pluie, » expliqua t-il « est-ce que vous pensez que cela pourrait, hum, que cela puisse avoir un lien avec le fait qu'elle ait des absences? »

« Je pense que Tenten doit, » fit Sachiko en souriant « beaucoup aimer l'eau. »

Kakashi plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait et Sachiko ne semblait pas avoir toute les réponses en ce qui concernait Tenten. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse d'ailleurs. Il regarda la psychologue fermer la porte derrière elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se faire autant de soucis.

« Tu peux entrer » fit Kakashi.

Un ANBU se matérialisa devant lui. Kakashi, prit un dossier et se prépara un prendre des notes.

« Je t'écoute Shikamaru. »

.

.

.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui réconfortait Tenten, c'était la nourriture. Elle avait toujours été particulièrement gourmande et n'avait jamais entreprit de régime. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt elle perdait tout ce qu'elle mangeait en s'entraînant de toute façon. Peut-être que maintenant elle devrait faire un peu plus attention...Tenten secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se prive de son unique source de plaisir, alors elle prit deux boites de gateau au chocolat.

Elle croisa au supermarché M. Ikumo et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle sentait son regard peser sur elle. Avant même qu'il ne lui touche l'épaule Tenten se retourna et recula d'un pas.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir Tenten. »

Elle esquissa un demi sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Le voir ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir.

« Je meurs de faim, » dit-il en rigolant « je ne sais vraiment pas quoi manger ce soir, est-ce que tu aurais une idée de recette à me conseiller ? »

« Je ne cuisine jamais, j'achéte que des plats tout fait. » répliqua Tenten tout en lui montrant son panier.

En effet il ne contenait que des plats tout préparé et qui restait juste à réchauffer.

« Tu ne cuisines jamais, parce que tu ne sais pas cuisiner ? » voulu t-il savoir « je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux, tu pourrais passer chez moi ce soir... »

« Je ne cuisine pas parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. » le coupa Tenten d'un ton agacé.

Elle avait horreur quand il commençait à lui demander de venir chez lui. M. Ikumo n'était pas un ninja, il n'était pas aussi effrayant que les ennemis qu'elle avait déjà combattu et pourtant sa simple présence la mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

Alors elle le laissa en plan et alla dans le rayon des ramens instantannée. Alors qu'elle hésitait entre légume épicée et poulet curry, Naruto arriva prêt d'elle.

« Hey Ten' »

Elle fit la moue. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça pendant leur mission. Elle ne savait pas si cela lui plaisait ou pas.

« Y'a un nouveau parfum » dit-il en lui montrant une boite.

« Crustacé, » lit Tenten sur l'emballage « beurk. »

« Faut jamais dire beurk sans avoir essayé ! »

« Ouais mais quand même, ça n'a rien d'appétissant »

« Et moi je dis qu'il ne faut se mettre aucune barrière, »

Elle ne parut pas très convaincu, cependant il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout, c'était son estomac.

« C'était qui l'homme à qui tu parlais ? » voulu savoir Naruto.

« Juste mon voisin. »

« Il a l'air sympas. » remarqua Naruto « moi mes voisins n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre que je fais trop de bruit, comment c'est possible je ne suis quasiment jamais là ? »

Naruto prit plusieurs boites de ramen sans vraiment regarder le parfum « bon ok certes une fois j'ai fait une fête et ça a un peu dégénéré mais est-ce que c'était vraiment de ma faute ? »

« T'as fait une fête ? »

Le panier plein à craquer de boite de ramen instantanée Naruto se dirigea avec Tenten à la caisse.

« Ouais c'était au début de l'année, t'étais pas là je crois, tu devais sans doute être en mission. »

Au début de l'année...ah oui c'est vrai, elle était à l'autre bout du monde.

« Oui j'étais avec Kiba, » se rappella Tenten « on avait fait pas mal de bateau, on avait même vu des baleines. »

Des bêtes immenses qui lui avaient foutu la frousse. Elle en avait même fait des cauchemars.

« Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu d'ailleurs » fit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils « en plus j'sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. »

Tenten esquissa un sourire « qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? »

« Mais rien du tout ! » se défendit Naruto « enfin il me semble. »

Tenten rigola. Kiba était très susceptible et Naruto n'était pas l'homme le plus délicat du village, il lui arrivait de faire des remarques déplacés sans même s'en rendre compte. Peut-être qu'il avait vexé l'Inuzuka.

Une fois leur course terminé, Naruto regarda Tenten disparaître entre les passants. Il hésita à la suivre. Elle semblait aller bien, peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mauvaise période. Après tout, il avait lui même ses propres problèmes. Il rentra donc chez lui l'esprit tranquille.

.

.

.

Pour pouvoir entrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage tout en ayant un plateau de thé entre les mains, Shiho essaya de s'aider de son coude. Elle appuya de toute ses forces contre la poignée et poussa avec son épaule contre la porte en bois.

« Hoka.. » dit-elle avant de se prendre les pieds et de faire tomber les tasses que Kakashi récupéra avant que celles-ci ne touchent le sol.

Cependant il ne put sauver le sucre qui se répandit sur le parquet. Ce n'était pas vraiment très grave, il n'aimait pas prendre son thé avec ça.

« ..ge-sama. » finit-elle en reprenant son équilibre.

« Shiho, » soupira t-il « je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais juste m'appeler Kakashi. »

La jeune femme fit la moue « Ce n'est pas très protocolaire. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Il posa les tasses sur son bureau et Shiho s'empressa de le servir. Elle en faisait toujours beaucoup trop. Il l'avait choisi comme conseillère. Elle était très intelligente, pragmatique et comme elle n'avait pas vraiment fait de carrière de ninja, elle voyait les choses sous un autre angle. Kakashi trouvait ça très rafraîchissant.

« Je vous ai apporté aussi quelques dossiers, » dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse « ne faites pas cette tête, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, j'en ai lu quelques uns, c'est vraiment passionnant. »

« Il n'y a que toi qui aime la paperasse, » se moqua t-il gentiment.

Shiho rougit légèrement tout en faisant remonter ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ne partageait pas les mêmes passions que les communs des mortels.

« Oh, je suis allée à l'orphelinat, et j'ai retrouvé le dossier de Tenten. » dit-elle « par contre je ne sais s'il vous sera très utile, il y a vraiment très peu d'information. »

Kakashi haussa les épaules « Sachiko en avait besoin, je vais le lui donner. »

« Oh mais je peux le faire ! » décida Shiho « comme ça vous aurez plus de temps pour les dossiers ».

Kakashi fit la moue. Bon..c'est vrai qu'il avait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de paperasse. Alors que Shiho allait presque en sautillant chez la psychologue, il prit place sur sa chaise et commença à classer les documents.

Devenez Hokage qu'ils disaient...

.

.

.

« Tenten.»

La jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres tout en dévisageant les yeux exorbités l'homme en face d'elle.

« Ichiraku ? » souffla t-elle.

«Ah enfin tu réagis, ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelles,»

« Q..qu..quoi ? » balbutia t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger ? »demanda celui-ci en mettant son tablier.

Tenten recula d'un pas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Il y avait peine quelques minutes elle était au supermarché. D'ailleurs, où était ces sachets de course ? Elle les tenaient entre ses mains, elle était passé devant le marchand de chaussure, il lui restait à peine quelques rues avant d'arriver chez elle. Comment s'était t-elle retrouvée à l'opposé de sa maison ? Ce n'était pas du tout le même trajet.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de...

Oh.

Oh non.

Non, non, non.

« Tenten ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute blanche. » observa Ichiraku.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle mais Tenten recula de plus belle. La boule au ventre, elle couru jusqu'à son petit appartement. Elle s'enferma à double tour et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ni à penser correctement. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar.

Tenten se prit la tête entre les mains et posa son front contre ses genoux. Recroquevillée contre la porte, elle commença à pleurer.

C'était bien réel.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle était vraiment malade.

* * *

 **Je sais xD je mets toujours du temps pour poser le cadre ahahaha**

 **Je vous promets que ça risque de s'assombrir dans les prochains chapitre, mais toujours avec une petite pointe d'humour, parce qu'on est pas là pour pleurer quand même xD**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaire :D**

 **A la prochaine :)**

 **R.A.R**

 **hanahime : Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, on ne parle pas vraiment de tous les inconvénients que peut apporter une vie de ninja :o alors que c'est pourtant un thème vraiment très intéressant et très inspirant je trouve. Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

 **Rosine : Oh tu es trop gentille avec tes compliments :) tu me fais rougir ahaha merci pour ton commentaire :)**

 **Niak : Ouep, Tenten a craqué :/ merci pour ton commentaire :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes : Coucou :D je suis tellement contente d'arriver à poster cette fic régulièrement, enfin je dis ça maintenant, mais peut-être que je vais de nouveau poster comme une tortue ! Je tiens à préciser que je vais parler pas mal de fleur dans ce chapitre et de leur signification, cependant je fais un peu mais recherche n'importe comment sur internet, je sais pas si les sites sur lesquelles je fais mes recherches sont super fiables, donc méfiez vous de ce que je dis xD ahahaha Anyway, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **\- Sanity -**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 4 -**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Still Weeks - Ache**

* * *

Midi.

Tenten n'avait pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit. Elle était restée allongée sur son futon, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de couleur crème. Elle avait laissé la porte fenêtre ouverte et pouvait sentir l'air frais lui caresser la peau.

Elle pouvait entendre des pas dans le couloir, ses voisins discuter, parler de tout et de rien. Elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien faire d'avoir une vie ordinaire, de n'avoir jamais connu la guerre, de se lever le matin sans jamais craindre de ne pas pouvoir revenir chez soi et de ne pas avoir à nettoyer le sang d'inconnu sur ses mains.

Elle se demandait aussi comment on pouvait vivre sans adrénaline, sans voyager dans le monde entier pour aider les différentes nations et sans se sentir tout puissant quand on vainquait un ennemis.

Tenten ferma les yeux et se rappela de la première fois où on lui avait demandé si elle voulait entrer à l'académie. Elle avait grandi dans un orphelinat et comme elle n'avait pas de parent pour choisir son avenir, on lui avait demandé si elle voulait aller dans une école primaire comme tout les petits civils ou si elle désirait entrer à l'académie des ninjas. Elle se souvenait aussi parfaitement de la manière dont on lui avait vanté le metier de ninja. Maintenant, elle le savait, on l'avait un peu poussé à prendre cette voie là. Après tout, elle était orpheline, elle n'avait aucune famille, aucune attache, personne à qui revenir, elle était la parfaite candidate pour être un soldat de l'ombre.

Finalement, elle n'avait pas été une si bonne candidate que ça...

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle dormait à peine et qu'elle restait enfermée chez elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait eu d'autre absence, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

Tenten ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue de toute sa vie.

Treize heure.

Elle allait bientôt devoir se préparer pour aller chez la psychologue. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une patiente. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

.

.

.

Elle avait été surprise de voir Sachiko fermer à clé la porte de son bureau lorsqu'elle arriva avec cinq minutes de retard à son rendez-vous.

« Bonjour Tenten, » la salua la psychologue en souriant.

« Il n'y a pas de séance aujourd'hui ? » demanda la kunoichi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, aujourd'hui, la séance va être un peu particulière, » fit malicieusement Sachiko « vous m'aviez dit que vous vous ennuyez ces jours-ci, alors je vous ai trouvé de quoi vous occuper. »

Tenten suivit sans un mot Sachiko dans les rues de Konoha, mais s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'elle vit là où Sachiko voulait qu'elle l'emmener.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. » lança Tenten d'un ton sec.

« Bien au contraire, vous aimez être occupée et vous ne savez pas quoi faire de vos journées, je pense que c'est une excellente idée. »

Tenten secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite « Mais je n'y connais rien en fleur ! »

Sachiko esquissa un sourire « Vous apprendrez. »

Tenten n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui proposait de travailler dans la boutique Yamanaka pour les prochaines semaines à venir. Sachiko lui avait dit qu'elle ferait un essai et que si cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, elle lui trouverait autre chose. Et si jamais elle voulait continuer, elle viendrait deux fois par semaine travailler à la boutique Yamanaka.

Cependant ce que Tenten n'avait pas dit à Sachiko, c'était qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment bien entendu avec Ino. Elles étaient beaucoup trop opposées et n'étaient jamais sur la même longueur d'onde.

«Bonjour, Ino » salua Sachiko en entrant dans la boutique « je t'emmène ta nouvelle recrue. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils, elle trouvait que Sachiko avait l'air particulièrement familière avec la Yamanaka. C'était comme si elles se connaissaient.

Ino qui était accroupie prêt d'un tout petit sequoia, se leva et détailla Tenten d'un regard froid.

« Salut. » fit Tenten en croisant les bras derrière son dos, elle était assez mal à l'aise. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient adressées la parole, Ino lui avait reproché son manque de savoir-vivre. À ce qu'il paraît roter en public c'était malpoli.

« Je vais te chercher un tablier, » dit Ino en disparaissant derrière une porte.

« Je suis sûre que ça vous changera d'air d'être entouré de toute ses fleurs. » déclara Sachiko tout en humant une rose.

Tenten balaya du regard la boutique, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de race de fleur. Elle ne venait jamais ici et très franchement elle n'en avait jamais rien eu à cirer des plantes. C'était pas vraiment important. Ça servait à rien.

« Tiens, » Ino lui tendit un tablier violet « ça te servira d'uniforme. »

Tenten prit le tablier, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle devait l'enfiler. Ino qui l'observait en serrant les dents perdit patience et décida de le lui mettre elle-même.

« On ouvre à 9h00 et on ferme à 16h00, c'est ma mère qui prend le relais quand je pars en mission, » expliqua Ino et d'un mouvement de tête l'incita à la suivre « ici c'est l'arrière-boutique, tu trouveras tout le matériel nécessaire pour jardiner. »

Tenten hocha la tête. Pour l'instant ça n'avait pas l'air très compliqué.

« Il y a une machine à café, par contre évite de boire devant les clients » l'ordonna Ino.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-elle alors que la Yamanaka lui tendait un énorme ouvrage.

« C'est une encyclopédie sur les plantes, je te conseille de l'apprendre au plus vite. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi faire ? »

Ino croisa le regard de Sachiko qui l'intima à poursuivre son explication. La Yamanaka prit une profonde inspiration.

« Chaque plante à sa propre signification, lorsque les clients viennent ils veulent quelque chose de particulier, par exemple une rose rouge va signifier l'amour alors qu'une rose jaune peut signifier la jalousie. »

« Mais c'est juste la couleur qui change » fit Tenten perplexe en posant l'énorme bouquin sur le comptoir.

Ino se tourna vers Sachiko « Oba-san je ne pense pas qu'elle soit faire pour ça. »

Oba-san ? Sachiko était la tante d'Ino ? Oh elle comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi elle avait voulu qu'elle vienne ici. Et puis, cela expliquait pourquoi elle lui semblait tellement familière.

« Je suis sûre que Tenten apprendra vite, » la rassura Sachiko.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ino, je ne pense pas que ça soit vraiment mon truc. »

« Tenten je voudrais que tu essayes d'accord, pendant au moins une semaine, à notre prochain rendez-vous si cela ne te plait vraiment pas je chercherais autre chose pour toi. »

« Ok, » céda Tenten. Après tout ça lui permettrait au moins d'oublier qu'elle avait un problème. Et puis ça ne semblait pas si compliqué que ça.

« Bon, » fit Sachiko en claquant des mains « Je vous laisse, j'ai un autre patient qui m'attend, à la semaine prochaine Tenten. »

La kunoichi regarda sa psychologue partir à contre cœur, elle aurait vraiment voulu qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps. Ça la gênait vraiment d'être toute seule avec Ino. D'ailleurs celle-ci était entrain de placer des pots de fleur sur un présentoir.

« Tu commences aujourd'hui, » déclara Ino « Tu n'as qu'à passer à la caisse, » lui ordonna t-elle « ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Tenten hocha la tête, finalement Ino ne semblait pas si désagréable.

« T'as intérêt à bien écouter, parce que je ne répéterai pas. »

Ou peut-être que si finalement.

.

.

.

Le premier client qui arriva était un vieil homme qui portait un élégant chapeau. Tenten avait les mains toute moites. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, elle était vraiment nerveuse. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez stressant, Ino était ne pouvait pas l'aider parce qu'elle était occupée avec le livreur.

« Bonjour, » salua Tenten en s'approchant de lui « est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Elle avait répété mot pour mot ce qu'Ino lui avait dit de dire si jamais un client venait. Elle s'efforça de sourire aussi, Ino avait dit que c'était toujours beaucoup plus agréable pour le client.

« Oh bonjour, » fit-il tout en remontant son chapeau sur le haut de son crâne dégarni « vous êtes nouvelle je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici. »

« Oui, je le suis » affirma Tenten un peu plus sereinement. Il avait l'air vraiment gentil.

« J'aimerai quelque chose d'un peu particulier, » confia le vieil homme « c'est un jour un peu spécial aujourd'hui. »

« Oh vraiment, » s'intéressa Tenten.

« Ma fille a donné naissance à mon premier petit fils. » confia t-il les yeux brillants.

Tenten laissa échapper un « oh » et posa les mains sur ses hanches. « Ben vous n'avez qu'à lui acheter des roses, c'est jolie. »

Il la regarda d'un air un peu déroutée. « Oh oui, c'est vrai, mais j'aimerai que le bouquet soit aussi spécial que cette journée, est-ce que vous n'avez pas quelque chose d'un peu plus sophistiqué ? »

Sophistiqué ? La boutique ne contenait que des fleurs,s'il voulait quelque chose de plus élégant il n'avait qu'à aller chez un bijoutier.

« Je, » elle paniqua tout en regardant tout autour d'elle « je crois que, euh » elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, alors elle s'excusa un instant et alla voir Ino qui était en pleine discussion avec le livreur. La Yamanaka semblait particulièrement énervée.

« Ino, y'a un client et... »

« Tu peux t'en occuper je n'ai pas le temps. » trancha Ino.

« Mais, il »

« Tenten, plus tard » la coupa de nouveau la sulfureuse blonde.

La jeune femme soupira. Eh merde. Elle retourna dans la boutique, le vieux monsieur était penché vers une orchidée.

Elle était incapable de l'aider, elle n'avait mémorisé aucune fleur et ne savait pas leur signification. Bah c'était juste des fleurs après tout, si elle les rassemblaient ensemble en faisant en sorte qu'elles s'accordent par couleur ça devrait fonctionner. Elle piocha dans plusieurs pots et composa un bouquet très coloré.

« Voilà. »

« Merci beaucoup, au revoir. »

Tenten souffla lorsqu'il eut enfin quitté la boutique. Finalement pour une première fois, elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ? » lui demanda Ino en rentrant dans la boutique.

« Je crois que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie », avoua Tenten un peu fière d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Un bouquet de fleur pour sa fille qui a accouché aujourd'hui, je savais pas trop quoi lui conseiller, alors j'ai fait un bouquet à ma sauce, et c'était plutôt pas mal. »

Ino arqua l'un de ses sourcils blonds. Elle était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. D'abord il avait fallut qu'elle apprenne à Tenten toute les bases, ce qui avait été une perte de temps incommensurable et en plus ce stupide livreur c'était encore trompée dans les commandes. Elle avait horreur d'avoir à faire à des incapables.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas regardé le catalogue que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure, il a des exemples de bouquet tout préparé pour les occasions ? »

Tenten ouvrit en grand les yeux. Mince, elle l'avait complètement oublié.

« Je suis sûre que ton bouquet veut dire n'importe quoi » grommela Ino tout en coupant avec un petit sécateur les feuilles pourris d'un petit arbuste.

« C'est juste des fleurs, » fit Tenten en haussant les épaules.

« Ce ne sont pas juste des fleurs ! » finit par s'énerver Ino « écoutes si tu veux que ça marche, il va falloir mettre un peu du tiens, alors s'il te plait fais-moi le plaisir de mémoriser au moins une vingtaine de fleur ! »

Tenten n'osa pas lui rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait que de son premier jour. Elle trouvait qu'Ino lui en demandait un peu trop. Mais bon, la jeune Yamanaka était bien la seule à ne pas la regarder comme si elle était malade et elle lui en était plutôt reconnaissante pour ça. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de tous ces regards de pitié.

Alors, elle ouvrit l'encyclopédie et commença à lire.

.

.

.

« Tu es en retard. » lui lança d'un ton polaire Ino.

« Désolée. » s'excusa Tenten en entrant dans le magasin.

Si l'idée de travailler ici l'avait rebuté au début de la semaine, Tenten devait admettre que cela lui permettait d'être focalisé sur autre chose qu'elle-même et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Certes Ino n'était pas une compagnie très agréable, mais elle avait connu pire. Lorsqu'elle avait dit à Sachiko qu'elle voulait bien continuer ce travail, la psychologue avait été aux anges.

« La semaine prochaine je serai en mission, tu seras avec ma mère, » lui fit savoir Ino.

«D'accord. » acquiesça Tenten. D'ailleurs, où était la mère d'Ino en ce moment ? Elle n'avait jamais vu la mère et la fille dans la même pièce. Tenten n'osa pas le lui demander. Elle n'était pas vraiment son amie et cette question lui paraissait un peu déplacée.

Elle se plaça au comptoir et alors qu'elle feuilletait l'encyclopédie, entra dans le magasin une jeune femme au cheveux blonds cendré et aux yeux vert forêt que Tenten n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais vu.

« Salut Ino. » fit la jeune femme en s'humectant les lèvres.

La Yamanaka la regarda d'un air froid tout en s'attachant les cheveux en un chignon bas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous désirez ? » demanda t-elle poliment comme elle le faisait avec chaque client.

La jeune femme la regarda d'un air légèrement désarçonné.

« Tu, t'es partie sans dire au revoir ce matin. » expliqua t-elle « alors je voulais, euh.. »

« T'es qui au juste ? » la coupa Ino en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche d'un air totalement scandalisé « Mais enfin, Ino c'est moi, Akie, on s'est rencontré à la soirée de hier soir, on a..enfin, tu »

« Oh, » fit Ino en faisant mine de réfléchir « nan vraiment je ne vois pas. »

Tenten avait arrêté de lire et écoutait attentivement les deux jeunes femmes dialoguer. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ino puisse être comme ça.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » s'énerva Akie.

« C'est possible, » rétorqua avec un sourire mesquin la Yamanaka.

Akie prononça quelques obscénités et quitta le magasin en claquant vivement de la porte. Tenten regarda Ino reprendre son travail comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

«Prends pas cet air si choqué, t'as l'air d'un merlan fris. » lança Ino.

Tenten détourna le regard de la blonde et reporta son attention sur son bouquin.

.

.

.

« Bonjour Tenten. »

Elle releva la tête d'un magazine de jardinage auquel les Yamanaka étaient abonnés pour voir l'Hokage l'observer les mains dans les poches. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole c'était pour lui interdire quelque chose. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il avait interrompu son moment de répit sous la pluie.

« Hokage-sama. » salua t-elle en se redressant vivement.

« Est-ce que vous désirez quelque chose ? » demanda t-elle en espérant qu'il voulait s'acheter une fleur et non pas lui poser des questions sur sa santé mentale.

Kakashi la regarda attentivement avant de dire « Je voudrais des Lys ».

Tenten fit mine de réfléchir. Elle connaissait ces fleurs, elle avait lu la signification dans l'encyclopédie, elle se rappelait vaguement qu'il symbolisait la pureté et la douceur. Enfin cela dépendait de la couleur, parce qu'il pouvait aussi signifiait la mort et la peur. Elle s'approcha des pots et hésita entre celui de droite et celui de gauche.

« Je crois qu'elles sont là. » lui indiqua Kakashi en lui montrant du doigt un pot contenant des fleurs de couleur blanche à l'opposé de celle qu'elle voulait prendre.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » fit-elle en rougissant légèrement « Combien en voulez-vous ? »

« Deux. »

Elle emballa les fleurs dans un fin papier transparent et les tendit à Kakashi qui la remercia. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de le voir ailleurs que dans son bureau. Bien qu'il soit le meilleur ami et rival de son ancien sensei, elle n'avait jamais vraiment passé du temps avec lui, Gai préférait les entraîner à mort plutôt que de les emmener manger chez Ichiraku avec la team 7 ou au barbecue avec la team 10. Et si Kakashi et Gai parlaient de leur ancien élève c'était uniquement pour aborder les prouesses de Naruto, Sakura, Lee et Neji. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait quelque chose d'admirable, rien qui ne mérite vraiment d'être vanté.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? » demanda t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et le regarda totalement surprise. Kakashi ne lui adressait jamais la parole avant qu'elle ne commence à dérailler, il ne lui avait jamais demandé comment elle allait. ll s'adressait toujours aux garçons de son ancienne team. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur tout en haussant les épaules « J'ai connu pire. »

Il acquiesça sans la quitter des yeux. De nouveau elle détourna le regard et focalisa son attention sur des fleurs rouges.

« Je vais y aller, » finit-il par dire en s'éclaircissant la gorge « Passe une bonne fin de journée. »

«Au revoir. » dit-elle sans même le regarder partir.

.

.

.

Ino avait terminé sa pause, le café noir qu'elle avait bu l'avait requinqué, elle était de bonne humeur et avait même décidé d'apprendre à Tenten l'entretient d'orchidée, des fleurs qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Elle fut assez surprise de la voir debout devant des coquelicots rouges. La kunoichi était totalement immobile, elle semblait à peine respirer.

« Tenten ? » l'appela Ino en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que la jeune femme avait le regard vide. Sa tante l'avait prévenu que cela risquait d'arriver. Elle lui avait conseillé de rester calme et de ne pas la brusquer. Parfois elle avait l'impression la prenait pour idiote.

« Tenten est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-elle en lui touchant l'épaule.

« Ino ! » s'écria Tenten en la regardant les yeux écarquillés « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? On est dans mon magasin. »

Tenten plissa les yeux, « Dans ton magasin » elle regarda tout autour d'elle et se frappa le front.

« Ah oui, bien sûr, » elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite « un client est venue tout à l'heure, il voulait un bouquet pour sa fille qui venait d'accoucher, je savais pas trop quoi lui conseiller, alors j'ai fait un bouquet à ma sauce, et c'était plutôt pas mal. »

Ino la regarda d'un air totalement décontenancé. Elle ne savait pas si Tenten lui reparlait du client qui était passé en début de semaine ou si effectivement un autre client dont la fille venait tout juste d'accoucher venait de passer la voir à l'instant.

« Tenten, » la coupa Ino « Tu devrais aller te reposer, je pense que t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, »

« Hein ? Mais la journée n'est pas terminé, je suis censée rester jusqu'à 16h00. »

« Tenten rentre chez toi. » insista Ino tout en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ? J'ai bien fait mon travail, je... »

« Tenten tu viens juste d'avoir une absence, et je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que tu puisse assurer jusqu'à 16h,00, donc s'il te plait rentres chez toi. »

La kunoichi ouvrit imperceptiblement ses yeux et son cœur se mit à battre fortement. Oh non pas encore. Elle ne contrôlait décidément absolument plus rien et c'était terriblement effrayant.

.

.

.

Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Tenten était allée au terrain d'entrainement, assise dans l'herbe, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle s'efforçait de ne pas fondre en larme.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Tenten releva la tête vers Gai. On ne lui avait jamais autant demandé comment elle allait depuis qu'elle était rentrée de mission. On ne l'avait jamais autant regardé comme s'il n'était qu'une pauvre petite femme fragile prête à imploser à tout moment.

« Non. »

Le sourire de Gai s'affaissa. Il prit place aux cotés de Tenten et releva la tête pour regarder le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi. » murmura t-elle.

Gai baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui regardait droit devant elle.

«Et ça me fait tellement peur. »

Gai arracha un brin d'herbe et se mit à le tortille dans tout les sens.

« A moi aussi. » confia t-il.

Tenten ferma les yeux. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise qu'elle finira par trouver une solution et que tout finirait bien par revenir à la normal.

Mais à quoi bon...

La seule chose que Gai pouvait faire, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras, et de la bercer tout doucement. Ce qu'il fit, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit.

* * *

 **Alors, comment vous trouvez ma petite Tenten ? Elle devient dingue, hein ? Enfin, ce n'est que le début xD mon pauvre bébé !**

 **R.A.R**

 **Rosine : Awww t'es trop choupinou, tu le sais ça ? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Sanity -**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 5 -**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Chouchou - Teardrop**

* * *

« Montre-moi ta main. »

Tenten leva son bras et posa sa main sur le bureau. Elle ferma vivement les yeux lorsque Sakura commença à nettoyer la plaie.

« Aie, aie, aie. » couina Tenten.

La jeune médecin leva les yeux au ciel, pour une ninja Tenten était vraiment douillette.

« Sakura, » implora la jeune femme« ça fait mal. »

L'Haruno croisa le regard noisette de son amie. « Je sais Tenten, mais il faut bien que je te soigne. »

La kunoichi détourna le regard de sa main endolorie et pour tenter de se changer les idées se mit à observer le bureau du jeune médecin. Tout était blanc, à part les quelques plantes dispersées un peu partout qui apportaient une légère nuance de vert. Chaque chose était à sa place, c'était tellement bien rangé et tellement propre. Tenten ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise, elle avait l'impression de détonner.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas comment t'es arrivée jusqu'à là. » s'enquit Sakura.

Tenten secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « J'ai vraiment eu une journée normale, je suis allée chez la psy, puis j'ai travaillé avec Aina et je suis rentrée chez moi. »

Tenten s'humecta les lèvres « Je suis rentrée chez moi, je te jure que je suis rentrée chez moi. »

« Je te crois. » la rassura Sakura.

« Je me suis couchée parce que j'étais vraiment fatiguée, je me suis endormie et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux... » elle s'arrêta, secoua la tête de gauche à droite « je n'ai absolument aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il m'arrive. » finit-elle par avouer d'une voix tremblante.

« J'ai demandé à ce qu'on prévienne l'Hokage. » l'informa Sakura.

Tenten ouvrit en grand les yeux et hocha de la tête. Elle était tellement terrifiée par ce qu'il était entrain de lui arriver que pour une fois, elle voulait bien qu'on l'aide.

« Comment est-ce que je me suis fait ça ? » demanda Tenten.

« Tu as frappé quelqu'un. »

.

.

.

Tenten constata avec tristesse ce matin, qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul cactus sur le rebord de la fenêtre. D'après sa psy, ils avaient tous eu la même maladie. C'était vraiment dommage, elle aimait bien les observer depuis son fauteuil rouge, Tenten les trouvait vraiment jolie.

« J'aimerai vraiment que nous parlions de votre dernière mission. »

Tenten détacha une bonne fois pour toute son regard de la plante solitaire et croisa le regard bleu de Sachiko.

« Tout est dit dans le rapport. » lui fit-elle remarquer. Comme elle n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux aujourd'hui et qu'ils lui tombaient sur les seins, elle s'amusait à entortiller les mèches autours de ces doigts. Encore et encore et encore.

Sachiko enleva ses lunettes violettes et prit un peu morceau de tissu pour les nettoyer « Le rapport m'importe peu, c'est votre point de vue à vous que je veux. »

« C'est la même chose, » fit la kunoichi en haussant les épaules.

Sachiko prit le temps de bien astiquer sa paire de lunette avant de les remettre sur son nez « Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre. »

« Très bien, » accepta Tenten. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt, elle allait répéter exactement ce que Sakura avait reporté. Mais bon, si cela permettait de faire passer le temps plus vite...

« Nous sommes allée au village de Samouï.» se remémora Tenten « On devait retrouver un psychopathe qui sacrifiait des gens pour, euh, je sais plus trop pourquoi..bref il était complètement taré. »

Sakura lui avait expliqué une bonne dizaine de fois la raison de son acte, mais elle avait oublié. Tenten s'était juste concentrée sur le fait qu'il était un dangereux meurtrier qu'il fallait absolument l'arrêter.

« Quand nous sommes arrivés au village, il avait enlevé plusieurs villageois dont une petite fille, » se rappela Tenten, « cela nous a prit deux semaines pour les retrouver, un blizzard a retardé nos recherches. »

Tenten désentortilla son index d'une mèche de cheveux et regarda Sachiko dans les yeux.

« Il y a eu un blizzard en plein été, vous ne trouvez pas ça dingue ? » lança la kunoichi « les pays du Nord sont vraiment des pays à part. » rajouta t-elle.

Sachiko acquiesça « En effet... »

« Enfin bref, » la coupa Tenten « quand on a enfin pu mettre la main sur ce tarée, il n'avait pas eu le temps de sacrifier les villageois qu'il avait enlevé, on a pu tous les sauver ainsi que la petite fille. »

Tenten eut le regard un peu vague « On est arrivé juste à temps, juste pour eux, juste elle. »

Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de la fillette qui grelottait dans cette forêt sombre et froide. Elle était totalement perdue et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Comment s'appelait-elle ? Cette petite fille ? » voulu savoir Sachiko.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et fit mine de réfléchir « Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas..m'en souvenir» puis rajouta avec un sourire « Dans tout les cas, on l'a ramené au village saine et sauve, le méchant a été arrêté, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. »

La kunoichi reporta son attention sur l'unique petit cactus « La petite fille ira bien j'en suis sûre, plus personne ne lui fera de mal. »

Sachiko pencha la tête légèrement sur le coté, Tenten n'aima pas son regard sérieux, ça la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

« C'est étrange, dans le rapport, il n'est pas mentionné une seule fois qu'il y avait une petite fille. » l'informa Sachiko.

«Sakura n'a peut être pas jugé bon de reporter cette information. » fit Tenten en haussant les épaules.

«Mais pourquoi Sakura n'aurait-elle pas reporté une information aussi importante ?»

«Je n'en sais rien du tout ! Il y avait pas mal de personne, elle a peut être pas voulu détailler tout le monde.»

Sachiko ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu et cela ne lui plut pas.

«Tenten, êtes vous sûre et certaine qu'il y avait bien une petite fille ?»

«Evidemment que je le suis ! s'indigna la kunoichi « J'y crois pas, vous pensez que je suis entrain d'inventer un souvenir.»

«J'essaye juste de comprendre.»

« Je vous assure qu'elle était là, je l'ai aidé à se relever, j'étais là pour elle, » clama t-elle « cette enfant est réelle ».

.

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Tenten travaillait avec Aina Yamanaka. C'était une femme très belle. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux bleus foncés. Décidément, les membres de la famille d'Ino se ressemblaient tous. En y réfléchissant, les membres des clans de Konoha ne se mélangeaient pas, ils restaient toujours entre eux, c'était peut être pour ça qu'ils se ressemblaient tous physiquement. Tenten devaient admettre que c'était assez flippant. Elle ne se sentait jamais trop à l'aise quand elle se rendait au clan Hyuga. Elle avait l'impression de voir des répliques de Neji partout.

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit brusquement et Tenten se redressa un peu du comptoir pour saluer le nouveau client. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, assez belle qui s'approcha d'elle en roulant des hanches.

« T'es qui toi ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Tenten cligna des paupières. Comment ça ? « Euh, ben, » dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gore « je suis Tenten. »

La jeune femme la détailla de haut en bas d'un regard particulièrement hautain « Ino est là ? »

« Non, mais je crois qu'elle rentre dans l'après-midi, » l'informa Tenten.

« Tu lui diras qu'Emi est passée par là. » scanda la jeune femme avant de lui tourner le dos et de balancer ses longs cheveux bruns sur une épaules.

Tenten esquissa un demi-sourire alors qu'Emi quittait la boutique. En deux semaines, elle n'avait pas compté le nombre de jeune femme qui étaient venu lui demander où se trouvait Ino. Le fait que la Yamanaka avait autant de succès ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Elle était vraiment très belle après tout. Bien qu'elle avait un caractère de merde.

Tenten se mordit le creux de la joue. Elle n'avait eut qu'un seul petit-ami et elle avait vraiment été heureuse avec lui. Elle avait du mal avec les relations d'un soir, parce qu'elle avait vraiment la fâcheuse tendance à s'attacher. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si les hommes faisaient la queue pour lui proposer de sortir avec elle. Elle n'avait pas douceur d'Hinata, elle n'était pas aussi jolie qu'Ino ou aussi spécial que Sakura.

« Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies du voir tout ça. » s'excusa Aina en essuyant ses mains pleine de boue sur son tablier de travail.

Comprenant qu'elle faisait allusion à toute les proies d'Ino, Tenten s'en prit de rajouter « Oh non, c'est rien. »

Aina soupira « Elle ne fait aucun effort, bientôt tout le village va savoir qu'elle est... » elle se mordit les lèvres « ...comme ça. »

Tenten regarda le visage de la mère d'Ino s'assombrir. Aina ne parlait jamais de sa fille, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. Elle disait juste ce qu'il fallait.

Tenten n'avait pas beaucoup discuté avec elle, à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas de quoi elles pourraient bien parler. Alors, elle se contentait de faire son travail du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. En essayant de se rendre le plus utile possible.

C'est à l'heure où elle pouvait enfin rentrer chez elle, qu'Ino passa la porte du magasin. Elle semblait exténuée, mais même fatiguée au plus point, elle arrivait quand même à avoir une certaine prestance. Tenten la salua avec un sourire et ne fit pas mine d'être vexé lorsqu'Ino l'ignora royalement.

« Tu es rentrée. » observa Aina en détaillant de la tête au pied sa fille.

« Ouais, juste histoire de me changer, je sors après. »

« Oh. » fit Aina en reprenant son attention sur une plante dont elle était entrain d'enlever les mauvaises feuilles « et où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Tenten entendit Ino soupirer « Avec des amis, on sort juste se détendre au Eightbar. » et Aina grommeler « des amis, hein. »

Elle se sentait un peu de trop entre cette mère et cette fille qui semblait avoir une relation un peu particulière. « Je vais y aller, » fit Tenten envers Aina « à la semaine prochaine. »

« Au revoir Tenten, » se contenta de dire Aina sans lever ses yeux bleus de son orchidée.

.

.

.

Ino posa vivement son shooter sur le comptoir du bar, pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le liquide lui brûler la gorge. Bordel. C'était tellement bon.

« Un deuxième, » commanda t-elle au bar man qui hocha la tête et qui se pencha pour prendre une bouteille.

« Tu devrais ralentir, » l'avertit d'un ton paternaliste Choji qui était assit sur un tabouret. Ino leva les yeux au ciel.

« Détends toi, un peu, » le sermonna t-elle sèchement« on a passé deux semaines de mission de merde, essaye de profiter un peu du moment. » rajouta t-elle tout en ondulant des hanches au rythme de musique qui résonnait fortement.

Choji fit la moue. Il n'avait pas particulièrement eu envie de venir au EightBar ce soir, mais comme il n'avait pas non plus eu envie de se retrouver complètement seul, il avait fait l'effort de venir.

« Fiche lui un peu la paix, Ino. » ordonna une voix plus grave.

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir Shikamaru, les mains dans les poches la regarder de son habituel air ennuyé. Choji se redressa vivement sur son tabouret « Hey, Shikamaru ! »

Le Nara salua d'un sourire son ami, alors qu'Ino le détaillait d'un regard polaire « Tiens, tu t'es rappelé de notre existence. »

Shikamaru roula des yeux tout en s'adossant au comptoir. Il avait été particulièrement débordé ces jours-ci, être Anbu demandait un travail constant et il disposait de quelques jours de repos tout les deux mois. Il ne pouvait plus lui porter autant d'attention qu'avant.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas Shikamaru ? » demanda Choji en descendant de son tabouret pour être au plus prêt du Nara.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant « Ça va. »

Ino enchaîna son deuxième shooter et secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, faisant bouger dans tout les sens ses longs cheveux blonds. L'objectif de cette soirée était de se détendre au maximum et surtout de ne pas rentrer toute seule. Elle parcourra de ses yeux bleus la foule de civils et de ninja qui dansaient. Elle reconnut Sakura, en crop top jean, se fouler un chemin dans la foule. Alors que l'Haruno avançait vers elle, elle put voir son maquillage noir lui couler sur les joues, un jour il faudrait vraiment qu'elle lui apprenne à se maquiller correctement pensa Ino.

« Un shooter cappucino, » commanda Sakura.

Ino esquissa un sourire moqueur, il n'y avait vraiment que Sakura pour commander un truc pareil à une soirée.

« C'est toujours étonnant de constater que tu peux avoir une vie en dehors du travail. » se moqua Ino.

« Va te faire foutre. » lança d'un ton sec l'Haruno en fixant de ses yeux verts le barman occupait à lui préparer sa boisson.

« Fais pas attention à elle Sakura, » lança Choji « t'es pas venu avec Naruto ? »

« Si, mais on s'est perdu de vue, il a aperçu quelqu'un qui l'intéressait. » expliqua Sakura tout en prenant son verre et en buvant une toute petite gorgée.

« Ce mec n'est qu'un coureur de jupon, » clama Ino qui examinait attentivement chaque danseurs.

Shikamaru ricana « Tu peux parler, » et s'éloigna du comptoir, « j'vais fumer une clope. »

Choji qui n'aimait vraiment pas l'odeur de la cigarette le regarda partir presque à contre cœur. C'était tellement rare qu'ils puissent se voir.

« À chaque fois que tu le regardes comme ça, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu finiras par le bouffer. » lança d'un ton moqueur Ino à Choji dont les joues étaient devenus aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

« Je..je ne le regardais pas.. »

« Oui, oui, » le coupa Ino qui avait enfin quelqu'un digne de son intérêt dans la foule « je vous laisse, j'ai mieux à faire. »

Choji regarda d'un air outré Ino disparaître dans l'amas de personne « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ami avec elle ? »

« Parce qu'on l'aime. » fit Sakura en haussant les épaules et en terminant son verre. Elle venait d'absorber à peu prêt 90 calories. Elle allait devoir courir pour rentrer chez elle ou danser jusqu'au lever du jour, ou faire les deux. Oui les deux c'était bien.

« Je vais dancer. » lança t-elle à Choji qui hocha la tête.

Sakura avait attendu cette soirée toute la journée, elle adorait se perdre complètement entre l'alcool et la musique trop forte. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre univers. Elle aperçut Naruto rouler une pelle à mec, Ino danser collé serré avec une jeune femme, quelques plans culs qu'elle s'est faite parce qu'elle s'ennuyait ou quand elle ne voulait pas se sentir trop seule.

Sakura sentait des mains lui toucher les hanches, les fesses et parce qu'elle se sentait engourdie par l'alcool, Sakura se laissa faire. Ça n'avait aucune importance de toute façon. Son corps bougeait en rythme, ses cheveux courts virevoltait autour de son visage alors qu'elle sautait sur place.

Elle avait tellement besoin d'oublier. Aujourd'hui la psychologue Sachiko Umi lui avait demandé si lors de la mission qu'elle avait effectué avec Tenten, ils y avaient parmi les villageois une petite fille. Elle lui avait affirmé que non, elle en était sûre et certaine parce qu'elle les avait tous soignés. Sachiko avait pâli et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas, elle lui raconta que Tenten était persuadée d'avoir sauvé une enfant.

Cela lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur de voir à quel point son amie perdait la tête. C'était tellement injuste.

Elle ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle dansa, assez pour avoir mal au cuisse et pour être à bout de souffle en tout cas. C'est un essayant de s'extirper des corps mouvant tout autour d'elle que Sakura entendu un cri aiguë. Un mouvement paniqué de la foule, la fit presque tomber. Un deuxième cri se fit entendre, plus rauque cette fois ci.

La musique s'arrêta soudainement, Sakura se fit compresser contre un poteau noir recouvert de guirlande de lumière par la foule paniquée. « Putain, » jura t-elle en entendant les gens crier et aller dans tout les sens.

Elle finit tant bien que mal par remonter à la source du problème et vit Tenten assise par terre au sol, uniquement vêtu d'un débardeur et d'une petite culotte. Face à elle, un jeune homme roulait par terre et tout en se tenant les mains au visage hurlait de douleur.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'approcha du jeune homme pour tenter de le calmer et de voir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il avait le nez complètement brisé et hurlait « La salope, la salope, la salope » .

« Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » lui demanda Shikamaru qui était apparu soudainement derrière elle.

« Est-ce que tu peux l'emmener à l'hôpital s'il te plait ? »

Il acquiesça et s'occupa du blessé.

« Tenten ! » s'écria Sakura en s'agenouillant vers son amie qui regardait dans le vide et qui tremblait de tout son corps « Tenten regarde moi » l'intima Sakura en prenant son visage en coupe.

« Je ne veux pas jouer, je ne veux pas jouer, je ne veux pas jouer,.. » répétait en boucle la jeune femme.

« Tenten, c'est moi, c'est Sakura ! »

Il n'y avait rien à faire, la jeune femme semblait être dans une transe totale. Sakura remarqua la main ensanglanté de Tenten, eh merde.

« Sakura ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! » cria Naruto en s'approchant d'elle « oh putain de merde, c'est Tenten ! » paniqua le jeune homme « oh mon dieu, et moi qui pensait que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. »

Les fêtards qui avaient compris qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger commencèrent à les encercler. Sakura n'apprécia pas leur regards furtifs et les murmures qu'ils s'échangeait.

« Aide-moi à la ramener à mon bureau, » lança t-elle à Naruto.

.

.

.

« T'es sûre et certaine que je peux vous laisser ? » demanda Naruto alors que Sakura cherchait de quoi soigner la main de Tenten.

« Oui, c'est bon, je m'en occupe. » lui assura t-elle, « par contre j'aimerai que tu ailles chercher Kakashi-sama. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils « Il est quatre heures du matin Sakura, on pourrait peut être attendre qu'il fasse jour. »

Sakura entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui dire de se dépêcher lorsque Tenten demanda soudainement « Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? »

Naruto et Sakura s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Tenten, tu n'es pas chez toi, on est au bureau de Sakura, » l'informa doucement Naruto.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et regarda tout autour d'elle. Sa poitrine commença à se soulever frénétiquement « Qu'est-ce que..je fais là ? » demanda t-elle avant de baisser les yeux sur sa main blessée « Oh mon dieu, pourquoi je... » l'air lui manqué, elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar horrible, sa main lui faisait atrocement mal.

« Je vais le chercher. » fit Naruto en passant par la fenêtre pour aller plus vite.

« Tout va bien Tenten, je suis là, » fit Sakura en s'approchant d'elle. « Je suis là » répéta t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

.

.

.

« Tenten est là. » informa Sakura en désignant d'un mouvement du menton la porte de son bureau.

Kakashi acquiesça et demanda « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Elle a frappé quelqu'un » en voyant Kakashi froncer les sourcils, elle s'empressa de rajouter « Je ne pense pas que c'était intentionnelle, quand je l'ai trouvé elle était entrain de faire une crise, c'est vraiment entrain de s'empirer. »

« Eh merde. » lâcha Kakashi sans même réfléchir.

« Elle est blessée à la main, au début j'ai cru que c'était à cause du coup de poing qu'elle avait donné, mais les plaies sont beaucoup trop profondes, je crois qu'elle a dû se faire ça avec autre chose, du verre peut-être...»

C'est vraiment mauvais, elle est entrain de devenir un danger non seulement pour les autres mais aussi pour elle-même, pensa Kakashi. « Comment se porte la victime ? »

Sakura cligna des paupière avant de comprendre qu'il faisait référence à la personne que Tenten avait frappé « Il a le nez cassé, mais je pense qu'il s'en sortira, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir. »

Kakashi hocha de la tête avant de lui demander « La maison de repos travail 24h sur 24h, contacte le personnel et demande leur quand est-ce qu'ils pourront prendre en charge Tenten.»

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et son cœur rata un battement. Elle savait bien que cela finirait par arriver, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi tôt.

Kakashi la regarda partir en courant dans le couloir avant de se décider à entrer dans le bureau. Assise sur une chaise, une blouse blanche sur les épaules, Tenten regardait ses pieds nus.

Elle releva la tête et il croisa son regard noisette. Elle esquissa un demi-sourire sans joie. Kakashi prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Je suis virée, n'est-ce pas. » finit-elle par dire.

« Nous allons te placer en maison de repos, après ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense que c'est la meilleur chose à faire.» dit-il franchement. Il aurait peut être pu paraître plus doux mais pour être franc, Kakashi ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui mentir ou même de la faire espérer qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Un civil avait été blessé, il ne pouvait plus faire comme si le problème de Tenten était minime.

« C'est probablement mieux comme ça, » souffla t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que sous la blouse blanche qui glissaient de ses épaules, Tenten ne portait qu'un débardeur et une culotte. Il détourna le regard et se gratta légèrement l'arcade sourcilière d'un doigt.

« Ce n'est pas définitif, tu sais, tu pourrais peut être aller mieux d'ici quelques mois et.. »

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsque Tenten laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Je sais très bien que personne n'en sort.» cingla t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Tenten ne dise en baissant les yeux « Je ne voulais pas le blesser, je ne savais pas..je... » elle s'humecta les lèvres et s'arrêta de parler.

« Je sais Tenten. » tenta de la rassurer Kakashi, « tout ira mieux maintenant, on va s'occuper de toi d'accord. »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put de les refouler car elle se trouvait déjà assez pathétique comme ça.

« Est-ce que vous pourrez lui dire que je suis vraiment désolée de l'avoir frappé ? »

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête. Il baissa lui aussi les yeux sur ses mains qu'il avait serré en poing sans même s'en rendre compte.

«Je m'en chargerai.» souffla t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sakura entra dans le bureau, un dossier entre les mains.

« J'ai pu contacter la maison de repos, » les informa t-elle avant de regarder Tenten et uniquement Tenten « tu peux y aller dès aujourd'hui. »

* * *

 **Et voilà xD**

 **Mon pauvre bébé Tenten ! Je t'en fais vraiment voir de toute les couleurs :0**

 **Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) Je dois avouer que je me suis un peu ( beaucoup ) inspirée de Lolita Queen, pour la rédaction des événements de mon chapitre xD Allez lire "Etre nymphone, les secrets d'Hinata Hyuga" vous ne le regretterez pas ! Merci mon petit sucre de toujours m'inspirer :***

 **à la prochaine :D**

 **R.A.R**

 **Lindy : Eh ben, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes beaucoup ma fic xD Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas, je suis juste très lente, c'est tout ahaha**

 **hananhime :Non, tu as vue, ma petite Tenten va de pire en pire :/ Sakura, c'est aussi tout une autre histoire :0 ils vont tous mal dans ce village !**

 **Rosine : Coucou ma petite fleur :D ouuiiii Gai est adorable :) j'aime beaucoup l'écrire ! c'est un vrai plaisir de lire tes commentaires :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes : Yes ! j'ai réussi à publier comme je le voulais :D je suis trop contente, ahaha. Désolée, mais fallait que j'affiche ma joie xD. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **\- Sanity -**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 6 -**

* * *

 **Playlist**

 **Stefano Ruggeri – Lifeblood ( Teen wolf music )**

* * *

« Est-ce que tu veux aussi prendre ta peluche ? »

Tenten regarda Sakura lui tendre un petit éléphant rose. Elle esquissa un sourire, il faisait un peu peine à voir, il lui manquait un œil et l'une de ses oreilles étaient décousue. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était avec elle qu'elle se voyait mal l'abandonner. Elle acquiesça alors Sakura l'enfonça dans un sac. Tenten était vraiment soulagée que Sakura soit venue l'aider à faire ses valises. Elle était à peine capable de réfléchir, sans Sakura, elle aurait été incapable de faire quoique se soit. La seule chose qu'elle avait pu faire avait été de préparer une trousse de toilette. Sakura s'était chargée de tout le reste, en lui demandant les habits ou les objets qu'elle voulait emporter. Tenten l'observa s'activer et réalisa qu'elle était vraiment l'une de ses plus proches amies. Ce que Tenten aimait le plus chez Sakura c'était la façon dont elle fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Elle la trouvait tellement adorable.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieure et papillonna vivement des paupières. Sakura allait tellement lui manquer. Ses yeux la piquèrent. Elle allait pleurer.

« Tu viendras me voir. » souffla t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Sa voix avait tremblé et elle regretta presque aussitôt de l'avoir dit. Elle avait l'air tellement faible, elle détestait ça.

Sakura s'arrêta soudainement de fouiller dans les placards et se tourna vers Tenten qui n'osait même pas la regarder dans les yeux, « Evidemment que je viendrai. »

Il n'était même pas midi quand elles eurent finit de préparer les affaires de Tenten. La jeune femme regarda son tout petit appartement. Elle y avait emménagé à l'âge de 13 ans, quand l'orphelinat avait considéré qu'elle pouvait vivre toute seule et que de toute façon il était déjà trop tard pour qu'elle se fasse adopter par qui que se soit. Quand elle avait commencé à vivre toute seule, elle avait en parallèle commencé à travailler avec Gai, Lee et Neji. Elle se sentait forte, indépendante, indomptable. Comment les choses avait-elle put aller aussi mal ?

« Est-ce que tu es prête ? » lui demanda doucement Sakura en lui touchant l'épaule.

« Non, » avoua Tenten.

« On est pas obligée d'y aller tout de suite, » la rassura Sakura.

Tenten s'humecta les lèvres et secoua la tête de gauche à droite « Non, allons-y, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Elles sortirent et Tenten ferma la porte, elle regarda un moment la petite clé argenté légèrement rouillée au creux de sa paume. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et la donna à Sakura.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir été aussi violente avec toi, » dit Tenten, « je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi » elle croisa le regard vert de Sakura « tu avais raison, j'ai un problème. »

« Oh Tenten, » murmura la jeune médecin en la prenant dans ses bras. Tenten posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sakura et ferma les yeux.

.

.

.

La maison de repos se trouvait à l'opposé du village, prêt de la forêt. Tenten n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et elle avait espéré ne jamais y aller. Les ninjas qui allaient en maison de repos n'en sortaient jamais. On les y amenait en dernier recours. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était malade à ce point.

« Voici votre chambre. » lui indiqua l'infirmière qui l'avait accueilli. « Une caméra de sécurité est installée juste là. » lui montra t-elle en pointa du doigt un petit objet noir collé contre un mur.

C'était une pièce très simple au ton blanc. Un lit, une armoire, un bureau, une fenêtre qui par mesure de sécurité ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle avait aussi droit à une petite salle de bain individuel, avec un lavabo, des toilettes et une douche.

« Les petits-déjeunes sont à 8h, le déjeuner à 12h et le souper à 18h. » expliqua l'infirmière alors que Sakura déposait les affaires de Tenten dans un coin de la chambre.

« Vous pourrez aller au salon commun ou à la bibliothèque durant la journée, il y a aussi un jardin mais aucune sortie sans autorisation d'un membre du corpus médicale n'est autorisée. »

Tenten s'avança vers la fenêtre et constata qu'elle avait une vue imprenable sur la forêt.

« Vous avez le droit à deux visites par semaine, le mercredi et le samedi. On le droit de vous rendre visite uniquement les personnes que vous inscrirez sur cette liste » l'avertit l'infirmière en lui tendant un papier.

Tenten se retourna vivement vers l'infirmière, croyant avoir mal entendu.

« Je dois choisir les personnes qui peuvent venir me voir, » répéta t-elle d'un air presque ahurie.

« Les visites sont contrôlées et réglementées pour des raisons de sécurité. » l'avertie l'infirmière d'un ton neutre.

Tenten lança un regard en coin à Sakura qui l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête à remplir le formulaire. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Tenten prit le stylos que lui tendait l'infirmière et décida d'y inscrire quatre prénoms, Gai, Lee, Neji et Sakura. Elle n'avait personne d'autre à part eux.

« Très bien, avez-vous de la famille que nous pourrions contacter en cas d'urgence ? »

Tenten s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre. Elle n'avait pas de famille biologique à proprement parler, mais elle avait bien une personne qu'elle considérait comme tel.

« Gai Rock, il est ninja, il... »

« Nous trouverons les informations nécessaire à son sujet. » la coupa l'infirmière tout en prenant des notes. « Très bien, nous allons maintenant aller à l'infirmerie, il nous reste quelque formalité à faire. »

Tenten hocha la tête, elle s'apprêtait à suivre l'infirmière lorsque Sakura la retint par le bras.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille, » la prévint l'Haruno « j'ai des rendez-vous médicaux pour cette après-midi. »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr, » fit Tenten « ne sois pas en retard, vas-y. »

Sakura la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille « essaye de dormir, de manger correctement et de suivre toute les instructions que te donneront le personnel médical, d'accord ? »

Tenten ne répondit pas. Incapable de parler sans fondre en larme.

« Je viendrai te voir, je te le promets. »

.

.

.

On l'avait pesé, mesuré, analysé sous tous les angles. On lui avait demandé de faire pipi dans un pot et on lui avait fait plusieurs prise de sang.

Tenten ne s'était jamais sentie aussi malade de toute sa vie. Elle avait toujours eu une bonne santé, elle attrapait très peu de maladie comme la grippe ou la gastro contrairement à Lee et Neji. Elle n'avait jamais raté aucun entrainement, aucune mission. Elle avait toujours fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

« Vous allez sentir une légère douleur, » lui indiqua l'infirmière alors qu'elle analysait le bras de Tenten avec grande attention.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda la jeune femme en voyant l'infirmière approchait une énorme aiguille à ses veines.

« En tant que patient, nous devons en permanence savoir où vous êtes.»

« Vous êtes entrain de m'injecter une espèce de mouchard ? » demanda Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est uniquement par mesure de sécurité. »

Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière, la douleur se fit vive et brutal. Tenten se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur et serra les poings. Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait comme une dégénérée ou comme un dangereux individu.

« C'est terminé. » fit d'une voix atone l'infirmière.

Tenten la regarda et se retint de lui dire qu'au contraire, cela venait juste de commencer.

.

.

.

Kakashi ne fut pas surprit de voir Sakura assise au comptoir du bar qu'il aimait tant. Elle savait où le trouver quand elle avait besoin de parler. Alors il prit place au coté de Sakura et ne fit aucun commentaire sur la bouteille de sake déjà bien entamée. Tout naturellement, Sakura lui servit un verre.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Le bar était presque vide, quelqu'un jouait du piano dans le fond de la salle et quelques bougres qui avaient trop bu parler hau et fort de femme et de sexe.

« J'ai accompagné Tenten aujourd'hui. » soupira Sakura tout en buvant d'un coup sec son verre de sake « Je l'ai laissé toute seule là-bas. »

Il jeta un regard en coin à son ancienne élève. Elle était pâle et avait les joues creusées, il se demanda si Sakura se nourrissait correctement ces jours-ci.

« J'aurais jamais cru qu'on aurait pu être autant amie. » laissa échapper la jeune femme en souriant tristement.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda un brin curieux Kakashi.

Sakura haussa les épaules « J'en sais rien, on se connaissait depuis qu'on avait 12 ans mais on ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé. »

Elle se servit un autre « Et puis un jour, c'était quelques semaines après la guerre, elle est venue à l'hôpital, elle était couverte de boue, elle en mettait partout. »

Sakura laissa échapper un rire nerveux et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Je n'ai même pas pensé en la voyant ce qui l'amenait ici, j'ai juste pensé que j'allais devoir tout nettoyer après qu'elle soit partie. »

Kakashi rit doucement, en effet cela ressemblait bien à Sakura.

«Elle m'a dit « Sakura j'ai un énorme problème » elle éclata de rire « Tenten avait l'air tellement paniqué que je pensais qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. »

Elle tourna son visage vers Kakashi et plongea son regard dans le sien « Elle était venue parce qu'elle avait une écharde dans le doigt et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'enlever. »

Il esquissa un sourire. Son sens du mélo-drame lui faisait un peu penser à Gai. Il n'arrivait même pas à penser à ce que pouvait bien ressentir Gai en ce moment même. Il lui avait annoncé dans la journée la mesure qu'il avait prit pour Tenten. Il s'était attendu à ce que celui-ci hurle de colère ou de tristesse, qu'il se mette à pleurer mais rien de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé n'était arrivé. Gai avait juste hoché la tête et s'était éclipsé de son bureau silencieusement. Kakashi devait admettre qu'il n'était pas très rassuré. Son silence était effrayant.

« Allez je te raccompagne, » fit-il à Sakura qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est gentil mais non merci. »

« Sakura, » gronda doucement Kakashi « tu as bu une bouteille de saké presque à toi toute seule. »

« Et alors ? Je tiens bien l'alcool. » grinça t-elle. « Il ne m'arrivera rien, d'accord, je suis une grande fille ! » rajouta t-elle en se levant d'un bond de son siège.

Elle tangua légèrement et se rattrapa de justesse au comptoir. « Je vais parfaitement bien. »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Personne n'était aussi têtu que Sakura, à part Naruto peut être, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien. Sans lui demander son avis, il la prit par le coude et l'incita à marcher à coté de lui. Ils s'engagèrent dans une ruelle marchande. Des lampions étaient accrochés de par et d'autre des maisons, ils donnaient l'impression d'être suspendu dans les airs.

« Où est-ce que tu habites ? » voulut t-il savoir. Il savait qu'elle habitait seule depuis que ses parents étaient morts pendant l'attaque de Pein, ils avaient été ensevelie par les décombres de leur maison qui s'était effondrée. Sakura n'avait jamais voulu en parler. Alors ni lui, ni Naruto ni même Sai n'y avait fait une seule fois allusion.

« Suivez moi ! » hurla t-elle en riant.

Même pompette Sakura arrivait encore à le vouvoyez. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à le faire d'ailleurs.

« Là ! » indiqua t-elle en brandissant son bras « c'est ma maison ! »

Kakashi arqua l'un de ses sourcils « C'est une poubelle. »

Sakura pencha la tête sur le coté et fronça les sourcils « Oh, j'habite dans une poubelle. »

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de bon de Sakura dans son état actuel, il décida qu'elle passerait la nuit chez lui. C'était beaucoup plus prudent comme ça. Il la fit monter sur son dos et s'élança d'un mouvement souple et rapide sur les toits des maisons de Konoha.

Il fut surprit de voir Gai assit devant sa porte, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. En le voyant arriver, son ami se leva brusquement « Kakashi ! »

Kakashi était soulagé de le voir, il avait l'intention de partir à sa recherche après qu'il aurait installé Sakura dans la chambre d'ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée ? » demanda Gai en désignant Sakura d'un mouvement de tête.

« Dure journée. » lança Kakashi « est-ce que tu peux la prendre pour que je puisse ouvrir la porte ? »

Gai acquiesça et prit Sakura dans ses bras, elle s'était endormie et marmonnait quelques inepties dans son sommeil.

« Installe là dans la chambre d'ami. » lui indiqua Kakashi « je vais faire chauffer de l'eau, tu veux du thé ? »

Il entendit vaguement Gai lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas soif. Kakashi ouvrit un placard et hésita entre du thé à la vanille et du thé au jasmin. Il opta pour le thé à la vanille. Il avait particulièrement envie d'une boisson douce pour terminer la nuit.

Il s'installa sur son canapé et peu de temps après Gai vint s'asseoir prêt de lui.

« J'irai la voir tous les jours, » proclama Gai « j'irai la voir à chaque fois que je le pourrais pour qu'elle ne sente jamais une seule fois abandonné ! »

« Les visites ne sont autorisés que le mercredi et le samedi » lui rappella Kakashi.

« Oh, ben je serai là chaque samedi et chaque mercredi ! » poursuit-il d'un air plus déterminé que jamais.

Kakashi l'observa du coin de l'œil, Gai semblait prendre la situation beaucoup mieux qu'il le pensait. Il baissa son masque pour pouvoir boire une gorgée de son thé. Il l'aimait bouillant.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il en voyant Gai le fixer les yeux ronds. Celui-ci détourna vivement la tête et se frotta nerveusement la nuque « Je ne te regardais pas, inutile d'insister, j'étais pas du tout entrain de te matter. »

Kakashi arqua l'un de ses sourcils « mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Oublie, » grommela le ninja vêtue de vert.

« Donc, » poursuit Kakashi en remettant son masque « tu ne comptes plus prendre de mission alors ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux travailler à l'Académie avec les enfants ? »

Gai ouvrit la bouche et tenta de dire quelque chose avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite « Euh, ouais c'est vrai je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Il était prit dans un affreux dilemme, il ne voulait pas que Tenten se sente seule mais d'un autre coté, il était beaucoup trop sédentaire pour rester sans bouger à Konoha. Il avait besoin de faire des missions, de ressentir cette adrénaline qui le rendait tout puissant. Il poussa un profond soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il n'avait pas prit de mission et il était sur le point de devenir complètement dingue.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi compliqué ? » cria t-il d'un ton dramatique.

« Shhht Sakura dort, » lui rappela Kakashi.

« Je t'en prie, elle dort tellement profondément que la maison pourrait s'écrouler qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas. »

Kakashi leva ses jambes pour les mettre sur la petite table basse en bois et posa sa tasse sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Mais oui, je sais ! Toi tu pourrais aller la voir quand je serai en mission ! » déclara soudainement Gai.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils peu convaincu qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée « Je ne suis pas lié à elle d'aucune manière, je ne saurai pas quoi lui dire, ça serait un peu bizarre. »

Gai posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kakashi et le regarda dans les yeux « Mais tu le feras pour moi, hein ? »

Kakashi soupira, comme s'il pourrait lui dire non de toute façon. « D'accord, mais sincèrement Gai, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui apporter. »

Il ne parlait pas d'objet, mais de qu'il pourrait lui apporter humainement parlant. Certes, il pouvait être une compagnie, mais il ne savait pas si elle apprécierait, peut être que cela la gênerait.

« Tu trouveras. » scanda Gai qui avait soudainement le cœur plus léger. « J'ai confiance en toi. »

.

.

.

Quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin Tenten avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans la maison de repos. Elle avait été surprise par la blancheur de la pièce, l'éclat de la lumière l'avait éblouit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit d'installer un rideau. Elle n'aimait pas se faire réveiller par le soleil. Elle n'aimait pas le soleil tout court.

Et puis, elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle devait prendre tous les soirs des médicaments pour dormir. C'était pour son bien lui avait dit l'infirmière. Tenten se sentait surveillée, infantilisée. Elle n'avait plus aucune intimité, plus aucune personnalité.

Au petit déjeuner, elle eut droit à un fruit, un laitage, une céréale et à une tasse de café. Elle était assise toute seule à une table et prit son temps pour observer tout autour d'elle les patients. Certains parlaient plutôt gaiement en mangeant, d'autres ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce et avaient besoin d'aide de personnel pour se nourrir.

Tenten contempla son plateau, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas d'appétit.

Dans l'après-midi, elle rencontra une thérapeute de groupe du nom de Misaki. On lui dit qu'il était important qu'elle parle de ce qu'elle ressent et qu'elle fasse connaissance avec quelques patients.

« Nous sommes tous amis ici. » susurrait d'un ton presque mielleux Misaki « Tenten tu es dans un cercle de confiance. »

Tenten se mordit le creux de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire ou de pleurer. Elle était un peu perdue au niveaux de ses émotions ces jours-ci. Misaki lui indiqua d'un mouvement de la main de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien nous parler un peu de toi, » lui demanda Misaki « tu peux prendre tout le temps qu'il te faut. ».

Tenten regarda tout autour d'elle les anciens ninjas qui formaient un cercle parfait. Certains d'entre eux semblaient complètement vides. Elle se demanda si elle aussi allait finir comme ça.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle se retrouverait un jour ici. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour partie des ninjas qui déraillent. Ils la regardaient fixement, attendant qu'elle se présente.

« Je m'appelle Tenten » elle avait la voix qui tremble « et je suis malade. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, n'appréciant pas vraiment tous ces regards insistants.

« Tu parles d'un scoop. » grommela une jeune femme au cheveux rouge feu. « Tu crois qu'on ne l'est pas tous ici ? »

« Karin, » gronda la thérapeute « laisse Tenten s'exprimer. »

Karin remonta ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez et fit la moue. « Je disais juste que c'était pas le peine d'avoir un ton aussi mélo-dramatique. »

Tenten cligna des yeux ahuries « J'avais pas un ton dramatique. »

« Est-ce que tu veux sincèrement que je t'imite ? » rétorqua Karin en se balançant sur sa chaise « franchement ça serait marrant. »

« Karin, » gronda de nouveau la thérapeute, « qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos du fait de ne pas porter de jugement sur ses camarades. »

« Encore une fois, moi aussi je vais me répéter, ceux ne sont pas mes camarades ! » grommela la rousse en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Tenten fixa les yeux ronds cette jeune femme qui semblait ne pas tenir en place sur sa chaise. Karin n'arrêtait pas de gigoter et de se disputer avec Misaki. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, son nom lui disait quelque chose aussi. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu Sakura et Naruto prononcer ce prénom, mais pourquoi exactement, elle n'en savait rien du tout.

Voyant qu'elle la regardait Karin plongea son regard rubis dans le sien « T'as un problème ? »

« N..Non. » balbutia Tenten en détournant les yeux.

« Karin il n'y a aucun problème, » tenta de la rassurer la thérapeute.

« Tu parles, on est tous des putains de problème, c'est pour ça qu'on nous met de coté, qu'on nous bourre de médoc et qu'on essaye de nous cacher aux yeux de toute la putain de société » grinça Karin.

Tenten regarda de nouveau la jeune femme. C'était bien la chose la plus censée qu'elle avait entendu de toute la journée.

« Elle a raison. » dit-elle sans réfléchir « On est plus vraiment des personnes. »

Certains patients se mirent à pleurer et d'autre à paniquer. Misaki lança un regard noir à Karin avant d'essayer de les réconforter. La rousse lui tira la langue avant de faire un clin d'œil à Tenten. Lorsque la séance fut terminé, Tenten regarda Karin partir en sautillant. Elle avait envie de se rapprocher d'elle, après tout, elles pensaient un peu pareil.

Alors au repas du soir, Tenten prit son courage à deux main et s'approcha de la table où était assise Karin.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda t-elle la boule au ventre. Elle avait un peu peur de se faire rejeté. Karin leva les yeux vers elle, alors qu'elle mastiquait son riz.

« Uniquement si tu me donnes ton dessert. »

* * *

 **Tadam ! :D**

 **Je suis trop contente d'enfin introduire Karin, c'est un personnage que j'adore de tout mon petit cœur :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :D moi je l'aime bien !**

 **A plus mes petits lecteurs !**

 **R.A.R**

 **Rosine : Coucou ma petite prune :* Notre petite Tenten va mal xD mais on va s'occuper d'elle maintenant. Merci pour ton commentaire :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**\- Sanity -**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 7 -**

* * *

 **\- Playlist** -

 **Koda - Weightless**

* * *

« Son pouls est stable. »

« Sa respiration est correcte. »

« Elle se réveille. »

Tenten ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Penchées vers elle, trois infirmières l'observaient avec grande attention. Elle ferma de nouveau les paupières la lumière blanche des néons l'éblouissait. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, sa bouche était pâteuse et elle était incapable de bouger. Le moindre mouvement lui demandait un énorme effort. Elle avait l'impression de faire partie d'un corps qui ne lui appartenait plus.

« Qu'est-ce que.. » elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle était dans une chambre blanche avec plein de machine qui clignotaient et faisaient du bruit. « Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« Vous avez été absente depuis hier midi, » lui expliqua l'une des infirmières « nous vous avons donc placé en observation. »

Elle grimaça lorsque l'une des infirmières se mit à lui projeter de la lumière dans la rétine.

« Tout semble parfaitement normale, Tenten, » lui dit l'infirmière avant de lui demander « Quel est votre dernier souvenir ? »

Tenten fronça les sourcils « Je sais plus, je me souviens juste de mettre assise à une table.. »

Oh. Elle voulait parler à Karin. Oh merde. Au final, elle ne savait pas si elle avait pu le faire ou pas. Elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien. « Quel jour somme-nous ? »

«Cela n'a aucune importance, vous allez rester encore peu ici d'accord, nous allons faire d'autre analyses. » déclara une infirmière tout en lui injectant quelque chose dans le bras avec une seringue.

« Mais.. » Tenten grimaça la chambre semblait bouger de gauche à droite, le plafond se mouvait telle une vague « je dois.. » ses paupières se firent lourdes et s'en même s'en rendre compte, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

.

.

.

Tenten se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un horrible cauchemar mais elle était incapable de s'en souvenir. Sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement de haut en bas et des gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de son dos. Elle avait horreur de transpirer en dormant, c'était vraiment une sensation très désagréable. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Sa peluche qu'elle avait placé sur le bureau en face du lit la regardait de son unique œil. Tenten détourna le regard.

Elle essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses souvenirs, mais tout était très floue. Elle se souvint très vaguement d'avoir été entourée d'infirmière. Mais pourquoi ?

Oh oui, c'est vrai, elle avait eu une absence. Tenten posa la paume de sa main sur son estomac, elle avait la nausée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause des médicaments qu'on lui avait injecté mais elle avait terriblement envie de vomir.

Il faisait jour et le petit réveil installé lui aussi sur son bureau indiquait sept heures trente. Il lui restait encore trente minutes avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. En se levant de son lit Tenten chancela, elle avait les jambes toutes engourdies.

Elle arriva doucement jusqu'à son lavabo et c'est avec un léger dégoût qu'elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi pâle de toute sa vie. Si seulement elle avait de quoi cacher ce putain de miroir. Elle grimaça, se déshabilla et prit une très longue douche.

.

.

.

« T'as l'air d'un cadavre. » lui lança Karin en s'installant à sa table sans même lui demander son autorisation « et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle. »

Tenten leva les yeux de son petit déjeuner qu'elle fixait depuis maintenant dix minutes sans même l'avoir touché et regarda Karin lui piquer sa poire sans même protester.

« Je croyais que j'étais la plus folle ici, mais » elle croqua dans le fruit à pleine dent et mâchouilla bruyamment avant de dire « finalement y'a pire que moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? » lui demanda Tenten. Elle aimerait qu'on lui décrive ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindres détails, puisqu'elle n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir de quoique se soit.

« Rien du tout justement, » fit Karin « t'es juste restée debout devant moi, avec des yeux de poisson, j'sais pas trop ce que tu regardais et t'as plus bougé. »

Tenten soupira, c'était vraiment handicapant, ça arrivait sans prévenir, elle était incapable de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

« Prends pas cet air si dépité, c'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas que t'étais pourrie, sinon tu ne serais pas ici. » lança Karin en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu es tellement dramatique, c'est pas possible. »

Tenten lança un regard noir à la jeune femme. On aurait presque dit que Karin lui reprochait de se sentir mal. Elle en avait le droit merde !

«En tout cas, tant qu'on t'envoie pas au deuxième étage, crois moi t'as pas tellement à t'inquiéter. »

Tenten qui avait croisé les bras contre sa poitrine et qui avait décidé de bouder Karin, demanda aussitôt « Le deuxième étage ? »

« Ouais, c'est quand on peut plus du tout te récupérer ou que tu deviens vraiment tarée, une fois que t'es au deuxième étage, tu ne peux plus jamais en descendre. » l'informa Karin comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité « je veux pas te faire peur, mais je pense que t'es pas loin d'y aller. »

Tenten déglutie et son cœur s'emballa fortement. Finalement parler à Karin n'était pas une si bonne idée, elle ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir mieux.

« C'est pour ça que tu devrais manger, » lui fit remarquer Karin en se levant de table le plateau vide « n'aggrave pas ton cas. »

Tenten la regarda partir avant de jeter un coup d'œil au personnel qui rodaient un peu partout dans la salle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle commença à manger son yaourt avec la désagréable impression d'avaler de la boue.

.

.

.

Les journées étaient devenues monotones. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était en maison de repos et Tenten avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. Elle avait eu des visites les mercredi et les samedis. Gai n'en avait raté aucune. Sakura n'était venue qu'une seule fois, car elle était débordée à l'hôpital. Elle lui avait apporté un livre, _Contes et légendes de Konoha_ et un pull en laine dont la couleur était d'un vieux rose. Tenten le mettait tout le temps, les manches étaient longues, il sentait bon la lessive à la cerise et il était tout doux.

Pour une malade, Tenten avait un emploi du temps très organisé. Tout était programmé et le personnel surveillait qu'elle respecte bien tout ce qui lui était indiqué de faire. Prendre ses repas, aller à ses visites, rejoindre le groupe de parole...

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un bocal et d'être observé en permanence.

Heureusement qu'elle avait Karin qui était une compagnie assez spéciale, mais une compagnie quand même. Parfois il lui arrivait de tenir des discours qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Tenten l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, bien trop abasourdie par son débit de parole complètement loufoque.

Et puis Karin avait l'air d'être tellement à part, un peu comme si rien ne la touchait. Elle mettait des vêtements longs, très souvent de couleur noir et ne se coiffait jamais. Tenten se demandait bien ce qui avait pu l'amener jusqu'ici.

Un jour, alors qu'elles étaient à la bibliothèque de la maison de repos, très peu fréquenté d'ailleurs, assises par terre entre deux rayons. Karin s'amusait à faire des bateaux avec les pages des vieux bouquins qui tombaient en morceau, Tenten assise en face d'elle, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, osa enfin lui demander « Comment t'es arrivée ici ? »

« Tu ne sais pas. » lança d'un ton étonné Karin.

« Non, tu ne l'as jamais dit. »

Karin éclata de rire « Oh je pensais que tout Konoha le savait. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils « Savoir quoi ? »

« Que la criminelle complètement folle acolyte du très tristement célèbre Sasuke Uchiwa soit internée dans un asile pour son propre bien. »

Tenten écarquilla les yeux « Tu faisais partie de l'équipe Taka. »

Sakura lui en avait très peu parlé. L'Haruno n'aimait pas trop s'attarder sur les détails en ce qui concernait Sasuke. Contrairement à Naruto qui en parlait au moins une fois par jour. Tenten n'avait jamais trop comprit son obsession pour l'Uchiwa, elle le trouvait tellement égoïste et effrayant.

« Ben oui, d'ailleurs j'étais même indispensable si tu veux savoir. » claironna d'un ton fière Karin.

Tenten posa son menton sur ses genoux « Il ne te faisait pas peur ? »

« Mmh, qui ? »

«Sasuke. » souffla Tenten. Elle devait admettre qu'elle n'aimerait pas tomber nez à nez avec lui.

Karin éclata de rire, ce qui provoqua de la part de quelques rares lecteurs des grommellements.

« Oh ça va ! » grogna Karin aux patients qui lisaient « c'est pas comme si vous allez vous souvenir de ce que vous êtes entrain de lire de toute façon ! »

Puis elle concentra son attention sur Tenten « Sasuke est inoffensif crois moi, »

« C'est quand même un criminel. »

Karin leva les yeux au ciel « Oui et moi aussi j'en suis une, mais parce qu'on a considéré que j'étais instable mentalement on a préféré me placer là plutôt que dans une prison, enfin ceci dit c'est presque pareil, » lança t-elle avec une moue réprobatrice « l'Hokage a dû avoir pitié de moi, comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle, encore ? »

« Kakashi, » lui rappela Tenten, « il s'appelle Kakashi Hatake. »

« Oui donc pour en revenir à Sasuke, » reprit Karin en arrachant une autre page de livre « c'est pas un mec dangereux crois-moi, à part si tu es d'accord toi aussi pour dire qu'il est dangereusement beau. »

Tenten se demanda si elles avaient toutes les deux la même notion du mot danger. Parfois elle avait l'impression qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout du même monde.

« Il ne m'a jamais mordu sans mon désaccord. »

« Q..quoi ? » bafouilla Tenten.

« Oh ouais c'est vrai, du coup tu ne le sais pas non plus je suppose. » fit Karin en faisant remonter les manches de son pull noir.

Tenten découvrit avec horreur des cicatrices, on aurait des morsures, tout au long des avants bras de la jeune femme « J'en ai aussi sur les jambes, les cuisses, le ventre, le dos, enfin bref là où y'a de la peau quoi. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » se contenta de lui demander Tenten d'un ton dérouté.

« Je peux soigner les gens en leur faisant sucer mon chakra, c'est une espèce de don ou de malédiction, enfin prends le comme tu veux, » expliqua Karin « du coup ça m'a amener à vivre des trucs pas trop cool, mais bon, je suis toujours en vie donc c'est le plus important. » Elle leva son bateau en papier à la hauteur de ses yeux et le balança sur le sol, il ne lui convenait pas « C'est pour ça que je ne trouvais pas Sasuke dangereux, il n'était pas comme les autres qui parfois ne faisaient pas que mordre... »

Les cicatrices semblaient profondes, Tenten imagina des hommes ou même des femmes enfoncer leur dent dans la chair de Karin juste pour se sentir plus fort.

« On t'as utilisé toute ta vie à cause de ça. » souffla Tenten avant de se levant brusquement pour prendre Karin dans ses bras « Je suis tellement désolée. »

Karin cligna des yeux surprise « Je..je vais bien, c'est...c'est pas la peine de.. »

Tenten s'éloigna doucement d'elle « Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi, c'est juste que je me suis imaginée ce que cela pourrait.. »

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer, » la coupa Karin « et c'est pas grave, ça n'a aucune importance, je m'en fous. » continua t-elle en reprenant sa construction de bateau en papier et se mit à chantonner doucement « les oiseaux chantent trois fois avant de mourir, les papillons n'ont pas de maison. »

Tenten la regarda divaguer dans ses pensées. Elle qui pensait avoir une vie horrible, culpabilisa soudainement. Contrairement à Karin elle n'avait jamais été abusé par qui que se soit. C'était peut être pour ça que Karin trouvait qu'elle avait l'air d'une drama queen. C'est parce qu'elle avait connu bien pire.

.

.

.

Tenten ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un membre du personnel vienne la chercher pour lui dire qu'elle avait une visite aujourd'hui. Gai avait été envoyé en mission, d'ailleurs il l'avait quitté en larme la semaine dernière. Elle lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas besoin de culpabiliser, il n'y pouvait rien de toute façon et qu'il devait continuer à vivre comme d'habitude. Lee et Neji n'étaient toujours pas rentrés et Sakura lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus venir les mercredis à cause de ses trop nombreuses consultations.

C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle aperçut Kakashi assit à une table, elle eut terriblement peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Gai. C'est donc la boule au ventre qu'elle s'approcha doucement de lui. En la voyant arriver, il se leva de sa chaise.

« Bonjour Tenten. »

« Hokage-sama. » salua t-elle d'un hochement de tête.

Elle s'assit en face de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant qu'elle ne finisse par lui dire :

« Vous pouvez me le dire s'il s'est passé quelque chose, je sais que je n'en ai pas vraiment l'air ces jours-ci mais, » elle s'humecta les lèvres et serra fortement ses mains sur ses genous « je suis forte. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils « Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes venu m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, n'est-ce pas? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, la fixa un moment étonné et finit par rire.

« Oh, non, non, tu n'y es pas du tout, » il recommença à se gratter la nuque nerveusement « je suis juste venu te voir. »

Tenten ne put cacher une expression de surprise absolue. Juste la voir ? C'était assez déroutant. Elle avait pensé que s'il l'avait casé justement dans cette maison de repos c'était pour ne plus avoir à faire à ses crises de folie.

« Vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste. » dit-elle déconcertée.

Il cligna des paupières, ne s'étant clairement pas attendu à ce qu'elle dise ça.

« Je suis Hokage, je n'ai pas besoin d'être inscrit sur une liste » rétorqua t-il en se prenant un peu plus d'aise sur sa chaise.

« Est-ce que c'est Gai qui vous a demandé de venir me voir ? » demanda t-elle suspicieusement. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Elle ne voyait vraiment pourquoi il serait venu la voir de son plein grès.

« Il ne veut pas que tu tentes seule. » finit par avouer Kakashi. Cette situation le gênait un peu. Il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il allait bien pouvoir lui parler, mais il l'avait promit à Gai et Kakashi tenait toujours ces promesses.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, » fit Tenten en haussant les épaules « je ne suis pas si seule que ça et puis vous avez sans doute bien mieux à faire. »

« Non, » mentit-il « ça ne me dérange pas. »

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel « Vous mentez. »

Kakashi soupira et se redressa sur sa chaise « On ne peut rien te cacher. »

« Je suis une bonne ninja, » assura t-elle avant de se reprendre aussitôt « enfin, je l'étais. »

Il l'observa se morfondre sur place et parce qu'elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux et qu'il était toujours perdu face à quelqu'un qui pleurait il s'empressa de lui demander : « Quelle est ta couleur préféré ? »

Déroutée par sa question, Tenten cligna des paupière tout en le regardant la bouche entrouverte. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui demande ça et elle était loin de se douter que lui non plus.

« Je, » elle s'éclaircit la gorge « je sais pas vraiment si c'est une couleur, mais j'aime beaucoup le dorée. »

« Oh je pense que cela dépend de comment tu vois les choses, certaines personnes diront que oui d'autre non.»

« Et vous ? » demanda t-elle en s'humectant les lèvres « Comment est-ce que vous le voyez ? »

Kakashi la regarda tirer sur les manches de son pull qu'il trouva trop grand pour elle. Elle avait l'air de flotter dedans. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en unique chignons d'où s'échappés quelques mèches. On aurait dit qu'elle sortait du lit.

« Je pense que c'est une très jolie couleur. » affirma t-il d'un ton doux.

Kakashi observa les épaules de Tenten s'affaisser. Elle semblait s'être détendu ce qui le mit tout de suite beaucoup plus à l'aise.

« J'aime le bleu. » avoua t-il sans attendre qu'elle lui pose en retour la question.

Elle esquissa un sourire et tout se passant une main dans les cheveux pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille elle lui dit « Oui je sais. »

« Comment ça ? »

Elle détourna le regard et sans s'arrêter de sourire continua « Gai me l'a dit, enfin il nous l'a dit, à Lee, Neji et moi. »

Kakashi n'était même pas étonné. Gai n'avait jamais eu aucun filtre et parlait beaucoup trop sans réfléchir. Parfois il se demandait comment ils arrivaient tous les deux à être amis, lui qui était beaucoup plus réservé.

« Je sais aussi que vous ne prenez jamais de petit déjeuner, que vous adorez les plantes et que votre premier animal de compagnie était une petite sourie et elle se nommait...mmh.. »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de sauter sur sa chaise « Elle s'appelait Cannelle ! »

Kakashi n'arrivait pas à y croire. Gai s'était rappelé du prénom de sa sourie. Il avait vraiment une bonne mémoire.

« Oh et vous n'aimez pas les haricots verts. »

Kakashi arqua l'un de ses sourcils. Il le savait, Gai ne pouvait même pas garder un secret ( en plus ça n'en était même pas un ) il n'avait même pas tenu un mois.

« Ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre, parce que je n'aime pas trop les légumes verts non plus. » avoua t-elle.

« C'est vraiment pas terrible. » approuva t-il tout en réprimant un frisson. Beurk, il avait vraiment horreur de ça.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, enfin Tenten, crut qu'il souriait aussi, parce qu'avec son masque c'était difficile à savoir. C'était l'expression de ses yeux qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il souriait aussi. Elle s'était toujours demandée à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler son masque. Est-ce qu'il a des cicatrices ? Des boutons monstrueux ? Elle détourna vivement les yeux de Kakashi.

« Mais je me forçais quand même, parce que Gai disait qu'il fallait manger de tout pour être en bonne santé, » elle regarda dans le vide « c'était pas la peine que je me donne autant de mal finalement. »

Kakashi la vit pâlir à vue d'œil. Il se mit à tapoter la table avec ses doigts. Il aurait bien aimé lui dire quelque chose de rassurant, mais rien ne lui vint. Et comme il ne la connaissait pas du tout, il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour qu'elle aille mieux.

À son plus grand soulagement, un membre du personnel s'approcha d'eux et leur fit savoir que Tenten devait maintenant se rendre à sa thérapie de groupe. Il était important que la journée de Tenten reste parfaitement identique et organisée. C'était pour qu'elle se sente dans un environnement stable et qu'elle puisse mieux voir à quel moment ces absences se produisent et pendant combien de temps elle perdait connaissance.

« A samedi. » lui dit Kakashi en se levant.

Tenten cligna des yeux un peu surprise qu'il désire revenir la voir. Elle pensait l'avoir totalement ennuyé.

« D'accord, à samedi. » approuva t-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

 **Je vais enfin commencer à travailler la relation entre Kakashi et Tenten :D je suis à la fois excitée et perdue parce que c'est bien la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple :3**

 **Je voulais vous dire que j'invente tout, donc je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe dans un asile, oops, maison de repos, alors ne prenez pas au sérieux ma fanfic xD Je ne sais pas non plus comment les infirmières ou les medecins s'occupent exactement de leur patient, j'ai tout inventé ahaha je n'y connais que dalle, je me suis juste inspiré de Grey's Anatomy, donc c'est pour vous dire le niveau ahaha**

 **Sinon merci pour vos commentaires :) ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **R.A.R**

 **Rosine : Coucou mon petit caramel :3 oui Tenten c'est un pauvre petit chou à la crème, elle a besoin d'un câlin. Merci pour ton commentaire :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour la suite de Sanity xD cette fois-ci on aura exclusivement le point de vue de Kakashi.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bisous baveux !**

* * *

 **\- Sanity -**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 8** -

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Late June - It Was Always You**

* * *

« Konbawa Hokage-sama ! »

Kakashi leva l'une de ses main vers le marchand ambulant de dango et continua sa route vers chez lui. Il aimait bien flâner dans les rues après le travail, voir les villageois, sentir les odeurs de nourriture, regarder les lampions s'allumer un à un et saluer les gens. Depuis qu'il était devenu Hokage tout le monde lui parlait, prenait de ses nouvelles, voulait l'inviter à manger. Kakashi n'avait jamais autant reçu d'attention de toute sa vie. Il y avait des jours où cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir et d'autre où, il devait l'admettre l'étouffait complètement.

Mais aujourd'hui était un bon jour. Il s'était réveillé du bon pied, d'ailleurs il avait même fait une nuit complète, ce qui était plutôt rare. Pas de cauchemar, ni de réveil en sursaut, non, rien de tout ça.

Il était donc particulièrement de bonne humeur.

Il avait quitté le bureau à vingt heure et avait passé une bonne dizaine de minute à convaincre Shiho d'aller se reposer. Il esquissa un sourire en coin en pensant à sa conseillère. Elle travaillait comme une acharnée et ne se plaignait jamais. Il devrait augmenter sa paye, elle le méritait amplement.

« Ka..Kakashi-sama ! »

Il s'arrêta subitement et se retourna pour apercevoir Ayame qui courrait vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et reprit son souffle en inspirant bruyamment. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombèrent devant les yeux lorsqu'elle s'inclina vivement devant lui.

« Bonsoir, » dit-elle tout en se relevant en dégageant son visage des cheveux qui lui obstruaient la vue.

« Bonsoir Ayame, » la salua t-il poliment en souriant.

Les petites courbettes qu'on faisait en sa présence le faisait toujours sourire intérieurement.

« Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne vous a pas vu au restaurant, » dit-elle en rougissant légèrement « mon père se demandait si vous aviez finit par trouver un meilleur restaurant de ramen que le notre. »

Kakashi rigola doucement « Je n'y avais même pas fait attention, » il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon « cela fait si longtemps que ça ? »

Ayame rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et détourna le regard « Je..je sais plus..deux semaines je crois, »

Kakashi aimait bien manger des ramens, mais pas toutes les semaines. Il n'était pas accro comme Naruto qui pouvait en manger tous les jours sans être écœuré. Ayame lui demanda si elle pouvait faire un bout de chemin avec lui et il accepta. Elle était toujours très gentille avec lui, sa compagnie ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Comment s'est passé votre journée ? » voulu t-elle savoir tout en lui jetant des regards en coin.

« Plutôt bien. » approuva t-il.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ayame semblait assez réservée, peut être qu'il l'intimidait. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose lorsqu'il aperçut Iruka accompagné de Genma au bout de la rue. Il s'arrêta subitement de marcher, son estomac se noua.

Iruka et Genma riaient et se frôlaient la main, les épaules. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Kakashi ne savait pas qu'ils étaient amis, ni même qu'ils se fréquentaient. Iruka lui avait même dit une fois qu'il trouvait Genma agaçant et vantard.

« Hokage-sama. » fit Ayame en lui touchant l'épaule.

Il sursauta, il avait complètement oublié qu'elle était là.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous vous êtes soudainement arrêté. »

« O..Oui, » la rassura t-il avant de jeter un dernier regard vers le couple.

Ayame suivit son regard et s'exclama soudainement « Oh Iruka ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu au restaurant, d'habitude il vient régulièrement manger avec Naruto, je me demande bien ce qu'il devient. »

Kakashi détourna le regard et reprit sa route, Ayame lui emboîta le pas. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin chez elle.

« Me..Merci, pour la marche, » fit-elle en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Il allait lui dire que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de faire autant de courbette, mais elle se releva brusquement.

« N'hésitez pas à venir manger chez nous ! Ça me, enfin, ça nous ferait très plaisir ! »

Il acquiesça et la regarda à peine rentrer chez elle. Il n'avait plus envie de renter chez lui, ses pensées fusaient dans tous les sens, son cœur battait beaucoup vite et son estomac était tellement noué.

 _Putain, reprends toi._

.

.

.

« Hokage-sama, » salua la standardiste tout en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Bonjour, » fit Kakashi en levant l'une de ses mains en guise de salut, « je suis venu voir Tenten. »

La standardiste fit glisser ses longs doigts fin sur une liste de nom avant de lui dire « La patiente 1010 ne sent pas bien aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, » fit Kakashi à voix haute. Merde, pensa t-il intérieurement. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, avant de dire « Elle a fait une petite crise, rien de très grave, mais il est préférable qu'elle se repose aujourd'hui, » la rassura t-elle avec un sourire froid « mais repassez mercredi, je pense qu'elle ira mieux d'ici là. »

Kakashi acquiesça. Dommage, ça lui aurait changé les idées. Il n'avait pas particulièrement bien vécu le reste de la semaine. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Iruka. Il avait appris par Shiho qu'il sortait bel et bien avec Genma, et qu'ils prévoyaient même d'emmenager ensemble.

Kakashi était vraiment content pour lui, après tout c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait quitté, pour lui permettre d'avoir une vie meilleur avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ils étaient sortis ensemble deux ans auparavant, ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps, six mois à tout casser. Iruka voulait acheter une maison, fonder une famille, vivre avec lui pour le restant de ces jours et Kakashi...

Kakashi avait eu peur.

Il n'avait jamais voulu d'une vie bien rangé. Ce n'était pas pour lui. À cette époque il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait devenir Hokage, il continuait à faire des missions de plus en plus dangereuse. Il faisait partit des meilleurs alors c'est à lui qu'on confiait les missions les plus ingrates. Iruka travaillait à temps plein à l'académie, il avait une vie beaucoup plus proche des citadins ordinaires, il rentrait manger tous les soirs, dormait dans le même lit alors que Kakashi ne savait même pas s'il rentrerait en vie à chacune de ses missions.

Alors ils avaient rompu, puis il était devenu Hokage et Iruka était passé à autre chose.

Alors non, il ne pouvait pas regretter sa décision, ni être jaloux de la nouvelle vie d'Iruka. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il avait fait le bon choix pour Iruka, pour qu'il soit heureux.

.

.

.

Mercredi arriva plus vite que prévu. Entre les retours de mission, les complaintes des villageois, les problèmes d'égouts qui provoquaient des odeurs pestilentielles dans tous Konoha, Kakashi fut plutôt content de se retirer de son poste pour aller voir Tenten.

Cette fois-ci, elle allait mieux. Enfin s'était vite dit.

Quand il la vit s'asseoir devant lui, elle paraissait plus pâle et plus maigre que la dernière fois.

« Hokage-sama, » dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Elle n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux en chignon aujourd'hui non plus, ils lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle les avait tellement longs. Il se surprit à se demander combien de temps cela devait lui prendre pour les coiffer. Il chassa cette pensée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéressait soudainement à ce genre de futilité ?

«Tenten, » dit-il en essayant de paraître enjoué « comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

Elle se mit à triturer les pants de son pull « Mal. »

Ok, il devait admettre que cette question était stupide. Rien qu'à la regarder, il devinait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait jamais par où commencer. Elle n'était pas comme Gai ni comme Lee qui faisaient la conversation à eux tout seuls, ni comme Neji qui se foutait royalement de parler et donc avec qui cela n'était pas gênant d'être silencieux.

Alors qu'il cherchait vainement un sujet de conversation, Tenten finit par prendre la parole.

« Je pensais que vous ne viendrez pas. » avoua t-elle les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi ça ? »

Tenten haussa les épaules, « Je vous ai posé un lapin samedi dernier, je pensais que ça vous avez dégoutté. »

Il ne s'était tellement pas attendu à ce qu'elle dise ça qu'il éclata de rire.

« Bah, ça ne serait pas le premier, » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Cette fois-ci Tenten le regarda intriguée « On vous a déjà posé des lapins ? »

Si seulement elle savait. Avant qu'Iruka décide de sortir avec lui, il l'avait fait un peu tourner en bourrique. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait attendu, un bouquet de fleur à la main, que Monsieur daigne se montrer.

« Oui, » avoua t-il.

« Wow, » souffla t-elle profondément étonnée « je pensais pas que...enfin c'est juste que vous avez tellement l'air d'être le genre de personne à qui ça n'arrive jamais. »

Kakashi pouffa « Eh ben maintenant tu peux voir que je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire et que je suis juste un pauvre être humain ennuyant. »

Tenten le regarda de ses grands bruns avant de secouer doucement la tête de gauche à droite « Vous n'êtes pas ennuyant. »

« Si je t'assures, » poursuivit-il « d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que Gai me lance continuellement des challenges, pour essayer de me rendre intéressant. »

Tenten fit une drôle de tête, comme si elle cherchait à savoir s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux.

« Il ne vous trouve pas ennuyant, il veut juste attirer votre attention. » lâcha t-elle de but en blanc, avant de jeter un regard par la fenêtre, il faisait particulièrement gris aujourd'hui.

Kakashi se passa une main sur la nuque mal à l'aise. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Gai ferait ça pour attirer son attention ? Il l'avait déjà. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il lui lançait des défis, que c'était devenu totalement naturel pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi Gai s'acharnait autant. Ou alors il n'avait pas tellement envie de savoir.

« Il va pleuvoir, » souffla t-elle.

Il l'observa regarder d'un air rêveur l'extérieur. Tenten avait une espèce de fascination avec la pluie qui le dépassait totalement. C'était tellement inhabituel.

Elle était vraiment spéciale.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir dehors ? » lui demanda t-il.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui et le regarda les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Je, » elle avala difficilement sa salive « je peux ? »

« Tant que tu es avec moi, oui. »

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête et se leva si rapidement de sa chaise qu'elle faillit la faire tomber. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant qui venait tout juste d'avoir un jouet qu'elle convoitait depuis des années. Il la regarda enlever ses chaussures, pour marcher pied nus dans l'herbe humide, et tendre la tête vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, les paumes de la main ouvertes, comme prête à s'envoler. Il y avait de la brume, il faisait froid et pourtant ils restèrent là, dans le jardin de la maison de repos pendant prêt de vingt minutes dans un silence totale.

Adossé contre le tronc d'un grand chêne, les mains comme à son habitude enfoncées dans les poches de son uniforme, Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Il n'y avait qu'elle d'ailleurs. Ils avaient le jardin pour eux seuls. Il était assez grand, d'ailleurs et assez fleurie. Ce qui contrastait avec la blancheur immaculé de la maison de repos.

Personne ne désirait sortir dehors avec un temps pareil, mais Tenten était à part. Il craignait qu'elle attrape un rhume ou autre chose, mais elle semblait tellement en avoir besoin que pour une fois il laissa sa moral de coté. De toute façon, s'il lui arrivait quoique se soit, il savait qu'elle serait très bien prise en charge par les infirmières.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna vers lui, et lui offrit pour la première fois depuis toute cette histoire, un sourire sincère.

« Merci » souffla t-elle avant de détourner le regard.

Kakashi se contenta d'hausser les épaules et se mit à fixer sans grand intérêt l'herbe verte. Ce n'était pas grand chose.

« J'avais tellement l'impression d'étouffer. » avoua t-elle.

C'est sûr que d'être confiné entre quatre murs ça ne devait pas être très agréable, mais cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Il n'y avait vraiment que la maison de repos qui pouvait prendre en charge ses problèmes.

«On peut rester autant que tu veux, » lui dit-il. Il savait très bien que c'était très peu, mais c'était la seule once de liberté qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Une promenade sous la pluie.

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils étaient complètement trempés, mais Tenten souriait et semblait même avoir repris des couleurs, et rien que pour ça, Kakashi commença à voir la pluie sous un autre angle. Il ne l'aimait pas parce qu'elle le rendait toujours malade et que durant les missions elle éteignait les feux de camps, brouiller les pistes et le faisait grelotter en mouillant ces vêtements.

Et pourtant la pluie rendait la vie à Tenten.

.

.

.

Quand il arriva à la maison de repos le samedi suivant, Tenten l'attendait déjà. En le voyant arriver vers elle, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Elle semblait contente de le voir et sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, cela lui fit presque plaisir. Ces jours-ci, il ne voyait que des mines renfrognés et des soldats blessés dans son bureau.

« Bonjour Hokage-sama. » salua t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Kakashi fut presque surpris de la voir d'aussi bonne humeur, et tout en tirant la chaise en arrière pour pouvoir s'asseoir il lui dit «Tu sais, tu peux juste m'appeler Kakashi et c'est vraiment pas la peine de me vouvoyer. »

Tenten plissa les yeux et arqua l'un des ses sourcils « Pas de vouvoiement, et en plus je peux utiliser votre, enfin, ton prénom. »

Elle pouffa avant de rajouter « Comme des amis. »

Des amis ? Il ne savait pas vraiment si à ce stade de leur relation il pouvait appeler ça de l'amitié, mais pourquoi pas.

« Sakura m'a demandé de t'apporter ceci, » lui dit-il en lui donnant un petit paquet emballé dans du papier craft « elle aurait voulu te l'apporter mais elle est vraiment débordée. »

« Oh je comprends, c'est vrai que l'hôpital lui demande beaucoup de travail, mais il faudrait que quelqu'un lui dise de prendre le temps de se reposer » fit Tenten en le regardant avec insistance tout en ouvrant le paquet. Il s'agissait d'un recueil de nouvelle fantastique. L'auteur ? Un certain Julio Cortazar. Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta avant de le reposer sur un coin de la table.

« J'ai bien essayé, » se défendit Kakashi qui avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu « mais elle est tellement têtue, d'ailleurs ces jours-ci elle travaille à la recherche d'un nouveau vaccin. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'elle dort probablement dans son bureau. » fit Tenten en se tapotant le menton d'un doigt.

« Plus précisément dans ses livres, » rigola Kakashi. Quand il était allé la voir pour ce matin même, il l'avait trouvé entrain de roupiller dans ses bouquins.

« Sérieux ? » lança Tenten surprise «Elle est vraiment pas possible.»

Ils rigolèrent, juste un peu et pas trop fort. Les familles qui étaient venus voir les patients leur jetèrent des regards en coin.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dehors ? » finit par lui demander Tenten.

Il acquiesça et ils sortirent dans le jardin. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, alors des patients accompagnée d'infirmière ou certains de leur famille prenaient l'air. Tenten s'était assise sur un vieux banc dont la peinture blanche s'écaillée par endroit. Elle agita les pieds pour faire tomber ses chaussures et écarquilla les orteils quand ils furent enfin libérés.

La brise était fraîche, mais les rayons du soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère. Kakashi vint se mettre derrière banc et s'adossa contre le dossier, les mains dans les poches. Il avait donc une vue imprenable sur la forêt alors que Tenten regardait la maison de repos.

« J'ai envie de mochi, » soupira t-elle en fermant les yeux, « je tuerai pour un mochi au thé vert. »

« Si c'est une manière de me dire de t'en rapporter, » lui lança d'un ton amusé Kakashi « je vais voir ce que je pourrais faire. »

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui et le regarda les yeux ronds « Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça et Tenten sautilla littéralement sur son banc en tapant des mains « Oh merci, merci, merci ! »

Les toutes petites choses de la vie semblaient lui procurer une joie immense, sentir la pluie, manger des mochis. Pour apprécier de tels petites choses c'est qu'elle devait vraiment se sentir prisonnière de cette endroit et d'elle-même, pensa t-il. Elle ne pouvait plus se procurer ce dont elle avait envie sans le demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Se promener seule dans un jardin lui était complètement interdit à cause de ses absences. Il savait qu'on lui avait injecté un mouchard, pour être honnête il ne savait s'il aurait supporté d'être en permanence surveillé.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » fit-il.

« Tu me fixes, j'ai un truc sur le visage ? »

Il détourna vivement le regard, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu, « Non, tu n'as rien, je..divaguais c'est tout. »

« Oh, tu t'ennuies déjà de moi, » se moqua Tenten.

Il la regarda de nouveau les sourcils froncé, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre sa remarque et puis elle éclata de rire, ce qui le détendit légèrement, elle se foutait juste de lui.

« Relaxe, j'essaye juste faire la conversation. »

« C'est très mal parti, » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mal parti. » répéta Tenten « Oh dans ce cas, ça correspond parfaitement à notre, » elle s'humecta les lèvres, fit mine de réfléchir avant de dire « relation, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça, » rajouta t-elle en pouffant.

Il lui jeta un regard interloqué, qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait ?

« Après tout, c'est parce que je déraille complètement et que Gai t'a demandé de venir me voir qu'on se parle finalement toi et moi, » expliqua t-elle devant son air intrigué « y'a mieux comme début de relation, non ? »

« C'est assez atypique, en effet, » avoua t-il tout en levant l'une de ses mains pour se gratter l'arcade sourcilière.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle n'existait pas vraiment à ses yeux jusqu'à là. Pourtant, elle était l'élève de Gai, elle avait plus d'une fois croisé son chemin, et il n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur elle, il n'avait jamais éprouvé l'envie de lui parler.

« J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, » souffla Tenten « c'est comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours alors qu'au final on ne sait jamais vraiment adressé la parole. »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait toucher deux mots à Gai quand celui-ci rentrerait de mission.

« C'est plutôt injuste, » bougonna t-il « je ne sais rien de toi, » rajouta t-il en la regardant de nouveau.

Elle avait le visage levé vers le ciel, les rayons du soleil donnait à ses cheveux bruns des reflets dorées. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, mais Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de constater que Tenten était très belle. Pas comme les mannequins dans les magasines, ni comme les geishas et encore moins comme les actrices de cinéma, non, Tenten était juste belle.

« Bah, il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant à savoir sur moi, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, « enfin » souffla t-elle en se relevant « est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer je suis fatiguée. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à aller la voir, Kakashi regretta que la visite prenne fin. Il aurait aimé en savoir un peu plus. Il ne la trouvait pas inintéressante, au contraire, elle était différente de toute les personnes qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à là, et pas parce qu'elle était malade, mais parce que c'était elle.

« Oh ! » fit-elle soudainement en se tournant vers lui.

Il recula subitement, il avait faillit lui rentrer dedans.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te demander une dernière faveur ? » elle avait collé les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme si elle formulait une prière.

« Dis toujours, » lança t-il d'un air perplexe.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter le premier tome d'Icha Icha Paradise ? »

Kakashi ouvrit imperceptiblement ses yeux. Hein ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

« J'ai _toujours_ voulu le lire, mais jamais vraiment eu le temps, donc maintenant que je n'ai rien à faire, j'aimerai _enfin_ m'y mettre. »

Toujours ?

Enfin ?

Icha Icha Paradis ?

Décidément, ses visites s'avéraient être de plus en plus intéressantes.

.

.

.

* * *

 **R.A.R**

 **Rosine : Aww tu es trop adorable xD je sais pas si ça sera merveilleux pour eux mais en tout cas je ferais de mon mieux !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Juste un petit coucou, une petite intrusion, avant de vous laissez tranquille pour lire ce chapitre, c'est juste pour vous remerciez d'être encore là pour me lire :***

* * *

 **\- Sanity -**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 9 -**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **glxy - searching you**

* * *

On va jouer à un jeu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tout était sombre.

Sombre et bleu.

Bleu et noir.

Ou juste noir.

Enfin quelque chose du genre.

Impossible, vraiment impossible à savoir.

Il faisait froid.

Vraiment très froid.

C'était si silencieux.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour appeler quelqu'un, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans..hum...elle ne savait pas trop où elle se trouvait. C'était indescriptible. Donc oui, reprenons, elle ouvrit la bouche et sans qu'elle ne le vit venir, de l'eau lui rentra dans la gorge. De l'eau glacial.

« Mademoiselle. »

La voix était sortie de nulle part. Elle l'entendait à peine, mais c'était le signe qu'elle n'était pas seule et cela lui donna du courage. Elle tenta de recracher l'eau.

« Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Elle tendit une main. Attrapa le vide. Ses cheveux flottaient tout autour de son visage. Elle essaya de se focaliser sur cette voix. Elle essaya de la suivre, de s'y agripper comme elle s'agripperait à une corde, une échelle, quelque chose qui la ferait remonter.

Remonter ?

Elle ne se souvint pas d'être descendue.

« Mademoiselle. »

La voix était plus forte, plus claire, plus nette. Elle résonnait tout autour d'elle. L'eau ne lui rentrait plus dans la bouche, au contraire, elle en sortait, torrentiellement. Ce qui était le plus surprenant dans tout ça, c'est qu'à aucun moment elle n'eut la sensation d'étouffer. C'était comme si l'eau faisait partie d'elle, comme si tout ceci était complètement normal.

« Hochez la tête si vous comprenez ce que je vous dis. »

Hein ? Quoi ? Elle finit par distinguer une silhouette. C'était une femme. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la femme lui prendre le poignet et automatiquement elle acquiesça ce qui provoqua un sourire de la part de son interlocutrice.

« Très bien, maintenant je vais vous poser une question d'accord, prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut pour y répondre. »

Qu'est-ce que...

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Comment ça ?

« Votre prénom, est-ce que vous vous en rappelez ? »

« Je... »

Cette femme au regard bleu foncé portait un uniforme blanc et de temps à autre griffonnait quelque chose sur son bloc note.

« Je m'appelle Tenten. » finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment. Oui c'était bien ça. Elle s'appelait Tenten et elle avait comme l'impression de sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Il lui fallut un court moment pour s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, et quand elle voulut se lever, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait les poignets attachés. Automatiquement elle paniqua et tira sur les sangles.

« Calmez-vous, c'est uniquement pour votre propre protection, l'un de nos employés vous a retrouvé au bout du couloir cette nuit et vous étiez complètement...ailleurs. »

Tenten grimaça. Putain. C'était encore arrivé. Elle essaya de toute ses forces de se souvenir de sa crise mais rien ne lui vint. C'était insupportable.

« Est-ce que je vais être attaché toute la journée ? » demanda Tenten en craignant la réponse de l'infirmière.

« Non, mais désormais vous le serez chaque nuit. »

Le cœur de Tenten rata un battement.

« Pour votre propre sécurité, bien entendu. » lui dit l'infirmière tout en se penchant vers elle pour lui rendre sa liberté « Nous allons faire quelques analyses médicales et ensuite vous pourrez aller prendre votre petit déjeuner. »

Tenten se releva et se massa les poignets. Ils avaient beaucoup trop serrés les liens.

« Est-ce que je peux aller au toilette avant ? »

L'infirmière acquiesça et Tenten s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle appuya ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et plongea ses yeux dans son reflet. Elle essaya de faire le vide, de se concentrer sur les sensations qui la parcourraient. Mais rien ne vient, elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir, la moindre sensation, à part l'agacement d'être traité comme une malade.

Est-ce que c'était le vide sidéral dans sa tête quand elle faisait une crise ?

Où allait son esprit dans ses moments là ?

Elle n'arrivait à se souvenir de rien du tout, à part cette sensation extrêmement désagréable d'être gelée.

Oui c'est ça, elle se souvint d'avoir eu froid.

.

.

.

Tenten fut particulièrement contente de retrouver Karin au self. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. La jeune femme avait aussi de son coté eu des crises d'hystérie que le personnelle avait géré en l'assommant à coup de tranquillisant.

« J'ai terminé de lire. » lui dit au bout d'un moment Karin tout en buvant une gorgée de jus de fruit.

« Ah oui. » fit-elle étonnée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle le finisse aussi vite. « Tu l'as trouvé comment ? »

Tenten regarda Karin esquisser un sourire en coin.

« J'ai bien aimé. » fit-elle en rehaussant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez.

Quand Karin avait su qu'elle s'était procurée l'un des livres du très célèbre Jiraya, celle-ci l'avait littéralement supplier de le lui prêter. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle avait toujours voulu le lire, mais que les événements qui ont eu lieu dans sa vie, ne lui ont pas vraiment laissé le temps de bouquiner. Tenten avait commencé à lire le premier chapitre, mais comme Karin sortait d'une crise et qu'elle avait passé deux jours à comater dans son lit, Tenten le lui avait prêté directement. Rien ne pressait de toute façon. Elle avait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour continuer sa lecture.

« Ça m'a aidé à améliorer mes séances de _détente_ _personnelle_ , » susurra Karin en agitant deux de ces doigts d'un geste équivoque « si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Tenten plissa les yeux et les ouvrit imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle insinuait.

« Tu..tu te masturbes ? »

« Ben oui, » fit Karin en haussant les épaules « pas toi ? »

Tenten avala difficilement sa salive « Si..enfin...avant je le faisais mais euh...plus maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Karin tout en enlevant les raisins secs de son porridge pour les mettre sur un coin de son plateau.

Tenten cligna des yeux. C'était évident, non ? Elle n'avait absolument aucune intimité ici, en plus, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait perdu toute envie depuis qu'elle était internée.

« Il y a une caméra dans la chambre, ils peuvent nous voir. » souffla t-elle tout en jetant un regard en coin au personnel qui patrouillait tranquillement entre les tables.

« Oh, je sais et j'en ai rien à péter ! » clama Karin d'un ton fière « Avant je le faisais dans la salle de bain, mais une fois j'ai failli me casser la gueule alors depuis je me gêne plus du tout ! »

Tenten écarquilla littéralement les yeux. « Mais..tu n'as pas peur qu'ils te disent quelque chose ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils me disent ? » fit Karin en fronçant les sourcils « Tu crois qu'ils font pas pareil quand ils rentrent chez eux ? »

« Oui, mais chez eux, ils sont tous seuls. »

« Écoutes, s'ils me matent pendant que je me masturbe, c'est qu'ils sont justes des putains de voyeur, ils ont qu'à détourner les yeux pendant que je le fais.» clama Karin tout enlevant le dernier grain de raisin. « Enfin ! Bordel mais pourquoi ils en mettent partout ? Je déteste le raisin ! »

Tenten contempla son propre bol de porridge. Elle non plus n'aimait pas les raisins sec. Ni les flocons d'avoine. Elle aurait bien aimé prendre une salade de fruit, mais elle était arrivée trop tard à cause de toute ses inspections médicales qui lui ont faites.

« Tu sais Tenten, » reprit Karin après avoir avalé une bonne cuillerée de porridge « C'est le seul droit qu'il nous reste sur notre corps, on ne peut pas se balader comme on veut, on ne peut pas manger ce qu'on veut, ni même se faire vomir car ils le remarquent tout de suite, et je ne te parle même pas de l'auto-mutilation, ils sont toujours entrain de vérifier que je n'ai pas de nouvelle cicatrice. »

Tenten leva vivement les yeux vers la rousse. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Karin pouvait parler de ses problèmes avec autant de facilité, comme si c'était tout à fait normal de balancer un « Hey, tu sais parfois j'ai envie de me couper les veines. »

« Le mental aussi, » grinça Karin « ils sont constamment entrain de nous shooter avec leur putain de médoc, ils préfèrent nous voir dormir que d'essayer de chercher la solution au problème. »

« Parfois il n'y a pas de solution. » marmonna Tenten en se rabattant sur le dossier de sa chaise, complètement dépitée.

«Ce que tu peux être déprimante parfois,» fit Karin en roulant des yeux « enfin ceci dit, si j'étais aussi folle que toi peut être que je le serai aussi. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils et lança d'un ton sec « Je ne suis pas.. » elle s'interrompit d'elle-même.

À vrai dire, elle n'était pas tout à faire sûre de ne pas l'être.

.

.

.

Elle avait essayé de faire bonne figure quand Kakashi était venu la voir. Elle avait vraiment essayer. Sauf que ces efforts avaient dû être inutiles, car il lui demanda au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils marchaient dans le jardin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tenten ? »

Elle s'arrêta subitement d'avancer et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Enfin, mis à part le fait que tu sois ici.» dit-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

Tout.

Tout craignait à mort. Et encore plus maintenant. Elle hésita à lui dire ce qui la déprimait et au final choisit de le faire. Ça ne lui coûtait rien d'être honnête de toute façon.

« J'ai terminé ton livre. » lâcha t-elle en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

« Oh, je vois, » fit Kakashi d'un air presque déçu « ça ne t'as pas plu à ce point là. »

« Non, au contraire, » le rassura t-elle « c'était très intéressant, je n'aurai jamais cru que Jiraya puisse aussi bien écrire. »

Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon tout en la regardant attentivement. Tenten arracha une feuille d'arbre et se mit à faire des faire des petits confettis verts. Elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Elle avait envie de se terrer au fond d'un trou et ne plus en sortir. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'un des livres de Jiraya puisse autant lui mettre le moral à zéro.

« C'est juste que, ça...» elle finit par laisser tomber la feuille par terre et se mit à se ronger le reste d'ongle qui lui restaient « ça parle d'une histoire d'amour. »

Il y avait eu pas mal de scène de sexe aussi, mais elle la seule chose qui la perturbait était le fait que les personnages s'aimaient. Ils vivaient dans leur bulle, se fichant complètement du reste du monde.

Quand elle osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux, elle constata qu'il la dévisageait avec une expression qu'elle ne put déchiffrer. Elle cessa de se ronger l'ongle du pouce, et se mit à serrer son coude avec l'une de ses mains. Très fort.

« Je me suis rendue compte que je ne pourrais plus jamais revivre ça. » avoua t-elle la voix légèrement fébrile.

Kakashi resta silencieux. Il semblait attendre qu'elle ait finit de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur cœur avant de faire un commentaire.

« Je ne sortirai jamais d'ici, » soupira t-elle « et même si je finissais par en sortir qui voudrait d'une dingo? Ce que je peux comprendre parfaitement, je ne voudrais même pas de moi. »

Il s'approcha d'un pas, les mains toujours enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Tenten, tu n'es pas une dingo. »

L'entendre le lui dire, la fit rire légèrement.

« Ah oui, c'est pas l'impression que j'ai pourtant. » ironisa t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Il resta un moment silencieux à la regarder du coin de l'œil. Elle crut qu'il allait finir par lui dire qu'il avait envie de partir mais au lieu de ça, il lui tendit l'une de ses mains. Tenten arqua l'un de ses sourcils et fixa la main de l'Hokage d'un drôle d'air.

« Dance avec moi. »

Elle le regarda profondément étonnée, les bras toujours croisées, seule ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ?

« Il n'y a pas de musique. » fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire.

Il rigola doucement.

« On en a pas besoin. » lui assura t-il.

Tenten avala difficilement sa salive. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était sérieux.

« Mais.. pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle totalement perdue.

« Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'une raison ? »

Oui. Enfin...elle ne savait pas trop. C'est juste que c'était tellement inattendu de sa part. Elle lorgna du coin de l'œil la main de Kakashi et parce que de toute façon elle n'avait strictement rien à perdre, elle finit par glisser sa main dans la sienne.

« Gai a dit que tu n'aimes pas dancer. » souffla t-elle alors qu'il mit son autre main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher vers lui.

« Gai ne croit pas tout savoir à mon sujet. » fit Kakashi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle n'osait pas vraiment le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se donnait toute cette peine.

Ils commencèrent à bouger tout doucement. En fait, elle le laissa faire, elle se contenta de suivre mollement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de danser, elle n'avait pas envie de faire _semblant_ de danser.

« T'es pas obligé de faire ça. » souffla t-elle gênée.

« Je ne me sens pas du tout obligé, » la rassura t-il « j'en ai envie. »

« Sérieu.. » elle fut coupé par le fait qu'il la fasse tourné sur elle-même avant de la rapprocher soudainement contre lui.

« Ferme les yeux. » lui ordonna t-il.

Elle le regarda et s'humecta les lèvres. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi proche de Kakashi. Elle avait presque envie de lui dire qu'elle trouvait ça un peu stupide, mais il semblait le plus sérieux du monde, alors elle ferma les paupières.

« Imagines qu'on est ailleurs, » lui souffla t-il, il s'était penché vers elle, et lui chuchotait au creux de l'oreille « imagine que tu puisses entendre la musique que tu aimes le plus, que plus rien existe à part ça. »

Cette fois-ci Tenten ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Pour lui faire plaisir

« Finalement, tu t'en sors plutôt bien, » se moqua t-elle gentiment en rouvrant les yeux.

« Plutôt bien ? » répéta en plissant les yeux « Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire exactement ? »

Tenten s'esclaffa « Gai en serait bouche bée. »

Kakashi roula des yeux et finit par rire un peu lui aussi. Cette situation semblait presque irréelle. Comme sortie d'un rêve. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle danserait avec l'Hokage dans le jardin d'une maison de repos, Tenten ne l'aurait jamais cru, encore plus si on lui aurait précisé que l'Hokage serait Kakashi Hatake.

«Tu sais, je ne sais pas non plus si j'arriverai aussi à revivre une histoire d'amour.» finit-il par avouer au bout d'un moment.

Tenten le regarda étonnée. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il lui dise ça.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il baissa les yeux et prit un moment avant de lui répondre :« Je n'en ai plus envie. »

Elle ne savait rien de la vie amoureuse de Kakashi. Gai ne leur en avait jamais parlé. Par contre, elle savait, enfin, elle présupposait le crush évident de Gai pour Kakashi. Ce n'était pas possible d'être autant obsédé par quelqu'un sans en éprouver des sentiments. Elle se demanda si Kakashi en avait conscience.

Elle sentit la main de Kakashi se raffermir autour de sa taille et elle se demanda bien qui donc avait pu briser à se point le cœur de l'Hokage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tenten constata que Kakashi Hatake n'avait pas l'air aussi invincible que ça.

« J'ai eu un crush sur Lee. » confessa t-elle sans réfléchir et surtout pour essayer d'effacer la mélancolie qui planait dans le regard de Kakashi.

« Ah bon ? » souffla t-il profondément étonné.

Elle acquiesça. Au tout début de sa carrière de ninja, Tenten s'était un jour rendu compte que son coéquipier Lee ne la laissait pas aussi indifférente qu'elle le pensait. Elle le trouvait tellement déterminé, tellement drôle et tellement attachant qu'elle s'était surprise à avoir envie d'être toujours au-prêt de lui. Même si celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de parler des charmes de Sakura et du courage de Naruto. Tenten n'avait jamais su qui de Naruto et Sakura obsédaient le plus Lee.

« J'avais 13 ans et Lee avait des airs de super héros. » rajouta t-elle en souriant.

Il la fit tourner encore une fois et cette fois-ci Tenten prit beaucoup plus de plaisir à le faire. Elle n'eut plus la sensation de faire semblant. Elle dansait pour de vrai.

« Et toi ? Sur qui avais-tu un crush à 13 ans ? » lui demanda t-elle lorsqu'elle revint vers lui.

Le regard de Kakashi s'assombrit et Tenten regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question.

« A 13 ans, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça... » dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Elle aurait eu envie de lui demander pourquoi ? Mais encore une fois, elle ne sut pas si elle pouvait se le permettre. Elle avait un peu peur qu'il trouve qu'elle aille trop loin, qu'il la repousse et qu'il la fasse rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison de repos. Alors, Tenten se mit à regarder par dessus l'épaule de Kakashi et resta silencieuse.

« Quelle est ta musique préféré ? » lui demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

Tenten le regarda et s'humecta les lèvres. Sa musique préféré ?

« _Goldfish_ , » finit-elle par dire « du groupe Until the ribbon break. »

Kakashi plissa les yeux et comme il semblait pas voir de quoi elle parlait, Tenten se mit à chantonnait tout en oscillant doucement la tête.

« **You see the picture, you just can't connect the sound.** »

« **You're just as scared as them, You don't know where to go**. »

« **I trust nobody here.** »

Kakashi s'arrêta subitement de bouger et Tenten de chanter. Il la dévisageait visiblement inquiet. Comme si les paroles qu'elle avait chanté l'avait perturbé.

« Tenten...»

« Oh, il pleut ! » s'extasia t-elle en lui lâchant la main pour pouvoir cueillir les premières gouttes de pluie avec sa paume.

Tenten s'éloigna complètement de Kakashi pour tendre ses deux bras leva vers le ciel d'un gris sombre. L'eau était froide.

Sombre et froide.

Elle hoqueta. Son cœur bondit furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle s'arrêta de respirer. Tenten posa vivement la main sur sa poitrine et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe humide, et Kakashi fut prêt d'elle instantanément.

« Tenten ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle papillonna promptement des paupières et fronça les sourcils.

« Je..je ne sais pas trop. » admit-elle en croisant son regard.

« On devrait rentrer. » lui dit-il.

« Non attends, » fit-elle en le retenant par la manche de son uniforme « encore un peu, s'il te plait. »

Elle le sentit hésiter et elle se mit à le serrer tellement fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait, qu'il finit par céder.

Tenten soupira soulagée et détacha son regard de Kakashi. Son cœur avait repris un battement normal et elle était de nouveau capable de respirer correctement. Elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais on aurait presque dit qu'elle avait été sur le point de se souvenir de quelque chose. Mais de quoi exactement ? À part l'horrible sensation d'être complètement gelée à l'intérieur.

.

.

.

« Il y a un cachet en plus. » fit remarquer Tenten à l'aide-soignante.

« C'est pour vous aidez à mieux dormir. » l'assura t-elle.

Tenten esquissa une grimace. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les médicaments, encore moins ceux dont elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir. L'infirmière lui tendit un gobelet d'eau et Tenten goba les cachets presque cul sec. L'aide-soignante se pencha vers elle et Tenten ouvrit la bouche.

« Soulevez la langue. »

Tenten obéit et l'aide-soignante lui fit un petit sourire satisfait. Puis Tenten s'allongea sur son lit pour qu'elle lui attache les poignets.

« C'est un peu serré. » gémit-elle.

« Eh bien au moins vous ne bougerez pas. » fit l'aide-soignante en souriant.

Tenten lui lança un regard froid.

« Bonne nuit ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment est-ce qu'elle était censée passer une bonne nuit dans ses conditions ?

.

.

.

« Gai ! » s'exclama t-elle surprise « Tu es rentré de mission ! »

Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit de retour aussi tôt. Son ancien sensei se mit à lui raconter les péripéties de sa mission, elle essaya de faire bonne figure, mais elle peinait à être attentive à ce qu'il disait. Elle jetait des regards en coin vers l'extérieur. Son cœur se serra. Si Gai était rentré, Kakashi n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui rendre visite maintenant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était un peu attachée à lui. Il avait une certaine douceur dans sa manière de lui parler, de se comporter. Il n'était pas aussi brusque que Gai et Tenten devait admettre que ça allait lui manquer. Sauf si au final, Kakashi n'avait pas considéré leur rencontre comme une corvée et qu'il allait peut être continuer de venir la voir.

.

.

.

Kakashi n'était pas venu la semaine suivante.

Ni celle d'après.

.

.

.

C'était encore arrivé. Elle avait perdu connaissance cette fois-ci toute la journée. Quand elle s'était réveillée, il faisait nuit, on lui avait apporté son repas à sa chambre et elle avait avalé des médicaments qu'elle soupçonna être de plus en plus nombreux.

Dans un coin de sa tête, mais vraiment un tout petit coin, Tenten se demanda bien à quoi ça lui servirait de rester encore en vie.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle ratait vraiment quelque chose.

Ça changerait quoi qu'elle disparaisse pour de bon.

Elle était coincée entre la maison de repos et ses absences.

Non franchement, ça changerait quoi ?

.

.

.

Sakura était venu la voir. Cela lui avait fait du bien de voir son amie, et un peu moins de constater à quel point elle semblait maigre et épuisée. Tenten s'abstenue de le lui faire remarquer, de toute façon Sakura n'en tiendrait pas compte.

« J'ai enfin terminé mes recherches et je vais enfin commencer à faire des tests. » lui raconta Sakura à propos d'un vaccin qu'elle préparait pour un village voisin atteint d'un mal inconnu.

Tenten esquissa un sourire en voyant Sakura lui racontait avec passion son travail. C'était la seule chose qui semblait donner de l'énergie à Sakura, le boulot. Tenten eut un pincement au cœur, ses missions et ses entraînements avaient été sa seule source de motivation avant qu'il ne lui arrive tout ça. Depuis, elle se sentait tellement...vide.

.

.

.

Tenten prit le temps de se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle était nue. L'eau de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre, perlait sur son corps et glissait jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle n'était plus aussi musclé qu'avant, ça lui foutait vraiment les boules. Toutes ses heures d'entraînements pour rien du tout au final. Elle avait perdu des fesses et un peu des seins aussi. Tenten avala difficilement sa salive. Qui voudrait-elle ? Qui ?

Personne !

Elle pencha la tête et regarda en serrant les dents les petits poils pubiens qu'elle avait décidé de laisser tranquille. Elle n'avait même pas envie de se toucher, elle ne voulait même pas y penser, ça la dégouttait. Elle s'écœurait.

Elle s'habilla rapidement sans même se sécher et sortit le plus vite possible de la salle de bain.

.

.

.

Tenten ouvrit imperceptiblement les yeux lorsqu'elle vit que Kakashi l'attendait patiemment à une table. Elle s'était tellement attendu à y trouver Gai. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence, Kakashi se redressa sur sa chaise.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit, Tenten le devança.

« Tu es là. »

Il se gratta machinalement l'arcade sourcilière avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, je... » il détourna le regard « j'aurai dû venir plus tôt, mais il s'est passé pas mal de chose et je.. »

« C'est pas grave. » le rassura Tenten en venant s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle était contente qu'il soit quand même là. Elle était bien consciente qu'il avait une vie en dehors de ses heures de visite, elle savait qu'en tant qu'Hokage il devait être probablement débordé.

« Tu es là. » répéta t-elle juste pour se l'entendre dire, pour le réaliser complètement. Kakashi était venu alors qu'il n'avait plus vraiment aucune obligation.

« Je suis là. » affirma t-il.

.

.

.

Saute.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou x)**

 **J'espère que vous êtes perdu, parce que moi je le suis xD**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis :D**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **XOXOX**

 **R.A.R**

 **Rosine : Awww merci x) je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi lente, même si tu dois avoir un peu l'habitude ahahah**

 **Guest : Eh ouais, moi aussi, tu sais je me demande s'il y a une issue ahahah xD pour le savoir il faudrait que j'écrive la suite ! merci pour ton commentaire x)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes : Bonjour à tous !:D je m'excuse pour cette attente, mais je suppose que vous avez l'habitude. Je vous préviens ce chapitre est assez dark, j'aborde des thèmes assez difficiles. Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Je vous retrouve en bas du chapitre x)**

* * *

 **\- Sanity -**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 10 -**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Sufjan Stevens - fourth of july**

* * *

Tenten ouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle s'était réveillée parce qu'elle avait cru entendre un bruit tout prêt d'elle. Elle voulut s'étirer les membres mais ses bras et ses jambes étaient si solidement attachés qu'elle ne put faire le moindre mouvement. Elle essaya de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'elle avait plus l'air d'une prisonnière que d'une patiente et regarda l'ensemble de sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Le bruit qu'elle avait dû entendre devait sans doute provenir d'une autre pièce.

« Pourtant il m'avait l'air si prêt, » souffla t-elle.

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et tenta de se rendormir lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose lui toucher le pied. Ses paupière s'ouvrirent de nouveau et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle se rendit compte que la chose qui lui touchait le pied était une main et que cette main appartenait à son ancien voisin.

Mr Ikumo debout, tout prêt d'elle, la dévorait du regard.

« Qu'est..qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » demanda t-elle à la fois surprise et choquée par sa présence.

Il esquissa un sourire avant de se passer lentement la langue sur les lèvres. Le cœur de Tenten se mit à battre à toute vitesse quand il encercla fortement sa cheville avec sa main. Elle tenta vainement de dégager son pied de son emprise, mais celui-ci était solidement attaché. Merde ! Putain de merde !

« Tu es tellement maigre ma Tenten, » susurra t-il en faisant remonter sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Ne me touche pas ! » hurla t-elle tout en tirant sur les sangles qui maintenaient ses bras et ses jambes contre le lit.

Elle s'époumona lorsqu'il passa sa main sous sa chemise de nuit blanche. Elle cria tellement fort qu'elle était sûre et certaine qu'on l'avait entendu à l'autre bout du village.

« Ma puce, ça ne sert à rien de crier autant, je ne te ferais aucun mal, » lui assura t-il en enlevant sa main de la jambe de Tenten « je suis juste venu t'apporter à manger. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux tout en le regardant sortir d'un sac un énorme gâteau. Elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi gros, d'aussi épais. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce merdier ? Comment avait-il pu entrer dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi personne n'arrivait à sa rescousse ? Bordel, si les infirmière ne l'avaient pas attaché à son lit, elle aurait parfaitement capable de se défendre.

« T'es pas censé être là, on va t'arrêter, tu vas avoir des putains de problème espèce de dégénéré ! » cria t-elle encore plus fort dans l'espoir qu'un putain membre du personnel finisse par l'entendre. « Au secours ! Que quelqu'un vienne ! Infirmières ! »

Mr Ikumo sembla amusé par la situation car il rigola doucement tout en coupant une part de brownie.

« Je sais que tu adores le chocolat petite coquine, j'ai fait un plat énorme rien que pour toi, » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Il présenta le gâteau à la bouche de Tenten qui n'ouvrit les lèvres que pour lui cracher dessus. Encore une fois, Mr Ikumo rigola. Elle voulut hurler de nouveau mais son ancien voisin lui enfonça violemment un morceau de gâteau dans la bouche. Elle tenta de le recracher, mais celui-ci posa son énorme main sur sa bouche. Tenten avait maintenant du mal à respirer, sa bouche était complètement obstruée par le brownie.

Il se pencha en avant et lui chuchota à l'oreille :« Tu vas tout manger mon amour, tu mangeras jusqu'à la dernière part. »

.

.

.

Quand Tenten ouvrit les yeux, elle entendit à peine l'infirmière ( celle qui venait la détacher le matin ) la saluer et lui demander comment avait été sa nuit. Son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal. L'infirmière l'aida à s'asseoir, elle lui parla, mais Tenten ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait tellement mal au ventre qu'elle en avait des vertiges. Le sol tanguait, elle voyait flou, elle avait la nausée.

« Je crois qu'il y a du gâteau de riz pour le petit déjeuner aujourd'hui, » lui dit l'infirmière tout en lui tendant les mains pour l'aider à se lever « vous en avez de la chance c'est mon dessert préféré. »

Tenten glissa ses mains dans les siennes et fut debout en moins de deux mais dès que l'infirmière la lâcha, elle chancela. Une douleur vive lui tordit l'estomac, elle se plia en deux et elle perdit connaissance avant même de se rendre compte que le liquide jaunâtre répandu sur le sol était son propre vomit.

.

.

.

« À partir d'aujourd'hui nous diminuerons légèrement votre dose de calmant et de somnifère, » l'avertit l'infirmière « il semblerait que cela ne vous réussisse pas vraiment. »

Tenten leva les yeux d'un air fatigué vers l'infirmière. Elle était allongée sur son lit, sauf que pour une fois personne ne l'avait attaché. Elle avait dormi toute la journée et pourtant elle se sentait tellement, tellement fatiguée.

« C'était pas à cause des cachets. »

« Malheureusement si, » fit l'infirmière en levant les yeux au ciel « une trop forte de dose de médicament peut provoquer des vomissements, des migraines, des vertiges et parfois même des hallucinations. »

« Non, c'est faux, c'était à cause de.. » Tenten avala difficilement sa salive, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et elle avait encore le goût de la bile dans sa bouche « mon voisin ! C'était à cause de Mr Ikumo ! »

L'infirmière arqua l'un de ses sourcils et posa l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche « Mr qui ? »

« Il était là hier soir ! » reprit Tenten dont le courage semblait un peu revenir « Il était dans ma chambre, il m'a forcé à manger, il..j'ai crié..je vous ai appelé, personne n'est venu. »

Son ventre lui fit mal de nouveau et ses yeux commençaient dangereusement à s'humidifiaient. Elle tenta de se concentrer pour ne pas fondre en larme, mais elle était tellement épuisée, tellement à bout de nerfs qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt craquer.

« Où..où étiez vous ? Vous auriez dû être là ! »

« Personne n'est venu vous voir, parce qu'il n'y avait personne dans votre chambre hier soir, » lui expliqua l'infirmière d'un ton sec « on vous a vraiment trop donné de cachet, je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Mais je l'ai vu ! Et j'ai..j'ai senti la nourriture dans ma bouche ! Il était là ! »

« Calmez-vous, vous agitez de la sorte ne vous aidera pas à aller mieux, » finit par s'agacer l'infirmière à bout de patience.

Tenten sentit les larmes couler toutes seules sur ses joues. Elle essaya de se relever et cela lui demanda tellement d'effort qu'elle finit par se rallonger aussitôt. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, elle avait encore des vertiges et son estomac commençait de nouveau à lui faire mal.

« Il faut que vous me croyez, je vous en supplie, croyez moi, » supplia Tenten « me laissez pas toute seule cette nuit, il va revenir, il a dit qu'il reviendrait. »

« Personne ne viendra, la maison de repos est très bien gardé, surtout la nuit, » lui expliqua l'infirmière d'une voix un peu moins rude, presque douce « un gardien surveille votre chambre depuis les caméras de surveillance, si quelqu'un était entré, il l'aurait vu. »

Les caméras ? Tenten tourna la tête pour regarder la petite caméra dont l'objectif était braquée sur elle. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?!

« Il..il n'a pas bien regardé, ou..ou alors il l'a vu et n'a rien dit, vous ne pouvez pas laisser passer ça. »

« Vous êtes complètement entrain de délirer, » fit l'infirmière en perdant patience « notre personnel est le plus compétent qui soit, des malades des villages voisins viennent se faire soigner chez nous, alors cessez d'insinuer que des membres du personnel puissent être corrompu. »

Visiblement rien de ce qu'elle disait ne semblait convaincre l'infirmière. Tenten commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

« J'en parlerai à l'Hokage, » souffla Tenten « il me croira lui. »

Le regard de l'infirmière se figea. Tout le monde savait que l'Hokage venait la voir. Tenten devait admettre que pour une fois, avoir des relations lui était plutôt utile. L'infirmière soupira fortement et sortit vivement de la chambre. Tenten fut surprise de la voir revenir aussitôt avec une chaise roulante. Quand elle se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, Tenten commença à paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je vais vous amenez vérifier de vous-même qu'il n'y avait strictement rien sur nos caméras de surveillance, comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à causer du soucis à l'Hokage pour rien. »

Tenten acquiesça. Elle lui prouverait qu'elle avait raison. Elle n'avait pas pu rêver, c'était bien trop réel.

C'était bien réel, n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

.

« Tu es affreusement silencieuse ces jours-ci, » observa Karin.

Tenten avait la tête appuyé contre une étagère de la bibliothèque et ne réagit que lorsque son amie lui donna un léger coup de pied.

« Je disais, » reprit Karin une fois que Tenten sembla lui accorder de l'attention « que t'as l'air d'un zombie. »

Tenten haussa les épaules. Son manque de réaction sembla énerver Karin qui lui donna un second coup dans le tibia.

« Hé dis-moi si je t'emmerdes ! »

Tenten replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa joue contre ses genoux. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Son corps lui paraissait tellement lourd, sa tête pesait tellement.

« Quand est-ce que ton pote l'Hokage nous apporte le tome 2 d' _Icha Icha Paradise_ ? » demanda Karin « j'ai envie de savoir la suite ! »

Tenten resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas revu Kakashi, ni Gai, ni Sakura, ni même Neji et Lee qui étaient enfin rentrés de leur mission depuis trois semaines. Ils étaient pourtant venus maintes et maintes fois lui rendre visite mais elle avait toujours refuser de les voir. Elle ne voulait plus voir personne, plus depuis qu'elle s'était aperçut qu'elle était devenue un cas complètement perdu.

Quand l'infirmière lui avait montré les vidéos de surveillance et qu'elle s'était rendue compte d'elle-même qu'elle était restée seule dans sa chambre toute la nuit et que Mr Ikumo n'avait jamais franchit le pas de la maison de repos, et que tout s'était uniquement déroulé dans sa tête, Tenten s'était sentie perdue, abattue, cassée.

Elle était folle. Elle était complètement et irréversiblement tarée. Elle avait des hallucinations, des absences et personne, personne ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Et même si les infirmières avaient diminué la dose de ses médicaments, elle continuait de voir Mr Ikumo toutes les nuits. Il revenait tous le temps et tous les soirs il lui apportait le même gâteau, qu'il l'obligeait à mangeait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étouffe. À chaque fois qu'elle pensait mourir étranglée par la nourriture, à chaque fois elle finissait par se réveiller.

Elle n'avait même plus envie de se battre, de créer des liens, elle n'en voyait plus l'intérêt. Elle ne voulait pas que Sakura lui raconte ses prouesses au travail, elle ne voulait pas de la pitié de Gai et entendre ses blagues ridicules qu'il se forçait à lui raconter pour la faire rire, elle ne voulait pas parler à Neji et à Lee qui allaient sans doute lui dire que tout finirait par aller mieux, et elle ne voulait même plus voir Kakashi. Elle voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix.

Elle n'avait plus envie de manger, plus envie de lire, même entendre la pluie ne la faisait plus plaisir.

« Je suis épuisée Karin, » dit-elle pour que celle-ci s'arrête de parler « j'en peux plus. »

L'ancienne criminelle l'observa silencieusement un moment puis posa le livre dont elle lisait une ligne sur deux à coté d'elle.

« Tu sais Tenten, je peux t'aider à aller mieux, » finit par lui avouer Karin « uniquement si tu le veux bien entendu. »

« T'as un remède miracle contre mon cas ? » grommela Tenten de mauvaise humeur.

Karin leva les yeux au ciel « Je ne sais pas si on peu appeler ça un remède, je pense qu'on peut plus considérer ça comme une issue de secours. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Karin avait bien pu encore inventé ? Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour l'une de ses farces ou de ses expériences. Elle observa Karin passer ses doigts sur une rangée de livre et en prendre un à la couverture bleu.

« Ouvre le, » lui murmura t-elle en lui donnant le bouquin.

« J'suis pas d'humeur à lire, » fit Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

Karin insista tout de même et appuya le livre contre elle « Ouvre le, » répéta t-elle.

Tenten finit par obéir à contre cœur. Elle tourna la première de couverture et écarquilla les yeux en y découvrant qu'une lame de verre était coincée entre les pages.

« Où..où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? »

« Y'avait une cinglée qui a pété une fenêtre un jour, » expliqua Karin « ça a fait des débris magnifiques, j'ai pu en récupérer au cas où l'envie un jour de sortir d'ici me prendrait. Le personnel ne vérifie jamais la qualité des livres, ils s'en branlent complètement de la lecture, j'ai pensé que c'était la cachette parfaite ! »

« Comment tu pourrais sortir d'ici avec ça ? Tu comptes attaques le personnel avec un morceau de verre ? »

Karin leva les yeux au ciel, « Mais non, tu ne comprends rien, ce n'est pas pour attaquer les gens, c'est pour te libérer de toi-même. »

Tenten referma subitement la couverture sur la lame quand elle comprit ce que Karin insinuait.

« Je te donne ma sortie de secours, » fit Karin en s'avançant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front « ne te rates pas, sinon ils t'emmèneront au second étage, et là, je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi. »

Tenten serra le livre contre elle alors que Karin se levait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle mentirait si elle n'admettait pas que cette pensée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, mais comme elle n'avait absolument rien pour s'ôter la vie, Tenten avait tout simplement laisser cette option de coté. D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit de nouveau le livre et contempla, enfin soulagée, son issue de secours.

.

.

.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fais ça. »

Il avait l'air furieux. Hors de lui. Tenten réalisa que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. Pour être toute à fait honnête, elle s'en foutait royalement.

« Je, » souffla t-il « je comprends que tu sois dépressive mais de là à.. à...»

Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire à voix haute. Pathétique. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait aussi étonné. Oui, elle s'était suicidée, enfin, elle avait tenté. On l'avait trouvé trouvé juste à temps pour la sauver et maintenant elle était confinée dans une chambre sans fenêtre, ni même salle de bain au deuxième étage. Elle ne voyait personne à part les membres du personnel, elle devait même se doucher devant eux et quand elle n'avait pas la force de le faire elle-même c'était eux qui s'en occupaient. Parfois elle avait voir un psychiatre, mais comme elle n'avait rien à lui dire, et que lui non plus, ils restaient silencieux jusqu'à ce que la séance se termine.

Il lui arrivait d'avoir des absences, on lui faisait des rapports, des analyses et puis elle restait allongée toute la journée sur son lit à regarder le plafond, parfois le mur pour changer.

« Je suis fatiguée Kakashi. »

Elle ne l'entendit même pas s'approcher d'elle pour s'accroupir à son niveau. Elle n'avait droit à aucune visite depuis qu'elle était au deuxième étage, sauf celle de l'Hokage, parce que personne ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

« Je suis tellement fatiguée. »

Il lui prit la main. Tenten sentit sa peau chaude contre la sienne. Ça la changeait des mains froides des membres du personnel.

« Gai est complètement dévasté, il faut que tu te reprennes. »

Et là, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, elle le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Elle dégagea sa main de la sienne et recula contre le mur.

«Alors je devrais me reprendre en main, juste parce que Gai n'est pas bien ! Je devrais vivre pour _lui_! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Tenten, » reprit Kakashi d'une voix douce « je voulais juste que tu saches qu'il est dans un état lamentable, il s'inquiète tellement pour toi. »

Tenten se mit à secouer la tête de gauche à droite avant de rire froidement.

« C'est pas mon problème. »

« Tenten. »

« Non, non, non, » dit-elle sans s'arrêter de secouer la tête « tais-toi, laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Elle cessa de bouger la tête juste pour le fusiller du regard. Elle avait marre de la pitié qu'elle pouvait clairement lire dans son regard. De toute façon d'ici quelques heures, elle aura sans aucun doute d'autre absences, on la bourra de médicaments, on la fera manger par transfusion et elle oubliera sa visite.

« Je suis ton ami tu sais, je.. »

« On est pas ami, » le coupa froidement Tenten qui commençait à ne plus supporter sa présence « t'es venu me voir uniquement parce que Gai te l'as demandé, t'en as rien à foutre de moi, tu veux juste que j'aille bien uniquement pour que Gai se sente mieux. »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel et se passa soudainement une main dans les cheveux, rendant sa tignasse grise encore plus broussailleuse que d'habitude.

« Franchement tu sais quoi, toi et Gai, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre ! »

Personne ne se préoccupait vraiment d'elle ! Sinon ils l'auraient laissés mourir en paix ! Ils la maintenaient en vie par pure égoïsme, juste pour se sentir moins coupables d'avoir une vie meilleure que la sienne et de ne pas être enfermé dans un putain d'asile ! Elle les détestait tous avec leurs sourires faussement réconfortants, leurs câlins froids à deux balles, leurs cadeaux stupides, rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir ne pouvait la sauver à part la mort ! Seule Karin la comprenait, Karin avait tenté de la soulager!

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. »

« J'en pense le moindre mot, Hokage-sama ! » dit-elle en ricanant sombrement « C'est bon tu peux t'en aller et faire ton rapport à Gai, dis lui que je suis toujours en vie. »

Il la regardait en clignant des yeux, profondément perturbé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Tu ne comprends rien, » grinça Kakashi.

« Au contraire, j'ai très bien compris, » fit Tenten en se levant du lit pour lui faire face « Gai m'utilise pour que tu aies pitié de lui, t'as toujours pas compris qu'il a juste envie de te sauter ! »

Kakashi ouvrit imperceptiblement ses yeux en grand.

« Tu délires complètement, » souffla t-il choqué « tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel sont tes amis, Neji et Lee sont morts d'inquiétude. »

Tenten éclata de rire. Ses longs cheveux brun lui tombèrent sur le visage alors qu'elle se penchait en avant, pliée de rire. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle put voir Kakashi l'observer d'un air inquiet.

« Pitié, on sait tous qu'ils s'en remettront rapidement, j'ai jamais été super importante à leurs yeux de toute façon. »

Elle se mit à marcher en frôlant les murs blancs, oubliant totalement Kakashi qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et se mit à parler plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

« Y'en toujours eu pour Lee et Neji, j'ai toujours été totalement invisible, » dit elle en faisant glisser ses mains sur le mur et en avançant un pas devant l'autre « la team 9 c'est toujours résumé à Gai, Lee et Neji. »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, » tenta de la rassurer Kakashi qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Non, je ne me trompe pas, » dit-elle soudainement en s'arrêtant de marcher et en appuyant son dos contre le mur « je suis peut être devenue complètement folle mais là-dessus j'ai entièrement raison, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que tu ne m'envoyais jamais en mission avec Neji et Lee, parce que tu savais très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. »

« Ça n'a absolument rien à voir Tenten ! Je fais les équipes en fonction du besoin de la mission,»

« Je suis juste l'équipière invisible qui finit dans un asile, ça ne changera pas grand chose à leurs trépidantes vies de ninja, je n'existais pas déjà avant ! » poursuivit-elle sans faire attention aux propos de Kakashi. « La seule personne qui se souciait réellement de savoir si je rentrais bien chez moi, c'est mon pervers de voisin. »

Il fronça les sourcils « De qui tu parles ? »

« Mr Ikumo, mon voisin de palier, d'ailleurs il vient me voir régulièrement la nuit, toutes les putains de nuit il n'arrête pas d'enfoncer sa nourriture en moi, il ne m'écoute pas quand je lui dis d'arrêter. »

« Quoi ? » dit-il surpris « c'est impossible, personne ne peut entrer. »

« Oui je sais, c'est uniquement dans ma tête t'inquiète, personne ne peut entrer dans l'asile, dommage que mon esprit ne puisse pas être aussi bien barricadé ! »

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, totalement épuisée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant parlé. Elle ferma les yeux, elle se sentait un peu nauséeuse. Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, elle fut surprise de voir un homme se tenir debout devant elle, les bras ballant le long du corps et la regarder avec une profonde pitié. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche et prononça son prénom. Comment connaissait-il son prénom ? Comment était-il entré ? Il était dans sa tête c'est ça ? Il n'était pas réel !

« Fiche moi la paix ! » hurla t-elle « sors de ma tête ! » cria t-elle en posant ses mains de chaque coté de son crâne « Va t-en ! »

Elle fut vaguement consciente des aides soignants qui débarquèrent en trombe dans la chambre et qui tentèrent de la calmer. Elle hurlait, mordait, crachait, jurait. Une vive piqûre dans la cuisse la calma instantanément et ses yeux se firent, lourds, très lourd, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit plus que du noir.

.

.

.

Le monde était tout blanc.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne le monde avait toujours était blanc et froid, comme un blizzard en plein hiver.

Oui, le monde avait toujours été effrayamment blanc.

Toujours.

.

.

.

« Tenten ! »

Elle grommela un juron dans son sommeil.

« Tenten ! »

Elle enfonça la tête dans son oreiller et fit mine d'ignorer les coups contre la porte.

« Tenten tu es en retard ! »

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, furieuse. Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir tranquillement ? Et puis en retard de quoi ? Elle restait toute la journée enfermée dans sa cellule...

Tenten se leva si brusquement qu'elle trébucha dans ses couvertures et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Elle cligna furtivement des paupières quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans son petit appartement et non plus dans une cellule blanche.

« Ah enfin t'es réveillé ! » fit Lee en ouvrant la porte de son petit appartement « on a au moins dix minutes de retard. »

Elle se mit en position assise et le regarda comme s'il sortait d'une autre planète. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa cage thoracique. Elle se leva doucement sous le regard impatient de Lee.

« En..en retard ? » répéta t-elle « Pourquoi ? »

« Kakashi-sama nous a convoqué pour une mission ! Je te l'ai dis hier soir avant que tu n'ailles au bar! »

« Une mission ? Je..je n'ai jamais été malade, » réalisa t-elle soudainement et profondément soulagée.

Lee fronça les sourcils « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Dépêche toi de t'habiller tu.. »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toute ses forces contre elle. Il était vivant, et chaud et réel contre elle.

« Oh mon dieu Lee ! J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible ! Il faut absolument que je te racontes tout.. »

« Ok, ok, est-ce que tu peux me raconter en t'habillant ? » l'empressa t-il.

Tenten hocha la tête et se mit à rire. C'était un cauchemar. C'était juste un horrible cauchemar ! Elle n'avait jamais été malade ! Elle n'avait jamais été interné en maison de repos ! Bordel, elle ne savait pas si elle s'était prise une cuite ou quoi hier soir, mais si c'était à cause de l'alcool qu'elle faisait des cauchemar aussi horrible et aussi réaliste, elle ne boirait plus une seule goutte. Plus jamais !

* * *

 **Oui je sais, c'est complètement what the fuck, n'est-ce pas ? XD et croyez moi les chapitres qui vont suivre vont l'être encore plus.**

 **R.A.R**

 **Alex : Je continue, je continue, ne pleure pas ! Je suis juste très lente à poster.**

 **Rosine : Merci pour ton commentaire ma chérie !**

 **Guest : Mystère, mystère xD tu verras bien !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes : Un grand merci et une grande médaille à tous ceux qui me suivent me commentent et me mettent en favoris. Je vous aime, autant que j'aime Hunger Games.**

* * *

 **-Sanity-**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 11 -**

* * *

 **-Nick Cave & Warren Ellis - Three Seasons in Wyoming (Wind River OST) -**

* * *

« Tenten tu rêves ? »

Tenten chassa la main de Lee qui s'agitait vivement devant ses yeux. Elle l'adorait, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais parfois il avait vraiment le don de l'agacer.

« Pas du tout, j'étais juste entrain de penser à notre mission c'est tout, » maugréa t-elle alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous les deux du village de Konoha. Ils étaient partis pendant un mois. Un long et interminable mois.

« Pas la peine de t'embêter avec ça, » fit Lee en brandissant son pouce « je m'occupe de faire le rapport à l'Hokage ! »

Tenten secoua la tête de gauche à droite « Non, je m'en occupe pour une fois, tu oublies toujours les détails importants, nos rapports paraissent toujours superficiels avec toi. »

Lee s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et agrandit encore plus ses yeux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Kuuaaaaa ? Je fais des rapports de mission extraordinaire ! Ils sont d'une précision extrême, Kakashi-sama et ses prédécesseurs m'ont toujours félicité pour mon incroyable potentiellement ! »

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, et dire qu'elle avait eu durant toute son adolescence un crush sur lui.

« Si tu le dis, mais quand même Lee, laisse moi le faire, » insista t-elle, « je veux le faire. »

Lee soupira et finit par céder en haussant les épaules « Si t'as tant que ça envie de faire de la paperasse, libre à toi ! »

En réalité, et pour être à cent pour cent honnête, Tenten n'avait pas tellement envie de faire le rapport de mission. C'était énormément de paperasse, en vrai, c'était méga barbant, mais, si elle tenait tellement à le faire, c'est parce qu'elle voulait parler à l'Hokage.

Kakashi Hatake.

Elle était littéralement obsédée par lui. Elle avait rêvé de lui. Ses cauchemars parlaient de cellule, de prison où elle y était enfermée, et il venait la voir. À chaque cauchemars il était là, dans sa tête, à la sortir de sa cellule dans laquelle elle manquait d'air et dépérissait de plus en plus. Pourquoi lui ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée ? C'était arrivé de manière tout à fait random ! Comme ça, sans prévenir. Mille personnes auraient pu être à sa place, mais dans sa tête, il a fallu que ça soit lui.

Elle éprouvait ce sentiment étrange de le voir à tout prix. Juste pour comprendre. Peut être que ça pourrait l'éclairer. Peut être que dans sa tête, son statut d'Hokage lui donnait le rôle de héros. Le monde psychédélique était tellement compliqué.

Alors quand ils rentrèrent enfin de Konoha, Tenten remplit tous les papiers liés au rapport de mission et se présenta au bureau de l'Hokage. Elle frappa, et c'est une Shiho souriante qui lui ouvrit la porte.

Kakashi était assis à son siège, une tasse de thé à la main, l'autre maintenant nonchalamment un papier qui semblait d'une grande importance. Il était là, le grand Kakashi Hatake, Sensei de Sakura, Naruto et de Sasuke, le rival de Gai, et ça elle ne l'aurait jamais cru si on le lui avait dit un jour, l'homme qui occupait toutes ses nuits, bonnes comme mauvaises.

« Oh Tenten, » la salua Kakashi « je suis à toi dans une minute, il faut que je termine de lire ça. »

Elle acquiesça poliment tout en continuant de l'observer. Sérieusement, pourquoi rêvait-elle ( cauchemardait-elle ) de lui ? Ça ne faisait pas de sens ! Il ne lui avait pratiquement jamais adressé la parole et elle n'avait jamais eu de crush quelconque sur lui. Elle savait déjà que son propre sensei avait un énorme béguin pour l'Hokage. Peut être qu'à force d'entendre Gai parler de Kakashi, il avait fini par envahir son inconscient.

Voyant qu'elle le regardait intensément, Kakashi arqua l'un de ses sourcils et posa sa tasse sur la table encombrée de paperasse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Tenten ? »

Elle cligna subitement des yeux en se rendant compte qu'il s'adressait à elle. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle avait oublié où elle était et pourquoi elle était venue. Cela lui arrivait souvent ces jours-ci, depuis un mois exactement, de se déconnecter de la réalité au point de ne plus savoir où elle est.

« Tout va bien, » le rassura t-elle « tout va parfaitement bien. »

.

.

.

Le ciel était d'un doré sublime. Tenten adorait cette couleur, cela la mettait de bonne humeur. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient sous la lourde couche de neige fraîchement tombée. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues de Konoha, elle était seule à se promener par cette froide nuit d'hiver. Elle se dirigeait vers le terrain d'entraînement, non pas qu'elle souhaitait forcément s'entraîner, elle voulait juste voir les abords de la forêt. Elle adorait voir la neige recouvrir les sapins. C'était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. La pluie et la neige qui recouvre les sapins étaient deux choses qu'elle adorait par dessus tout !

Un mois et une semaine depuis qu'elle était rentrée de mission. Elle n'avait pas cessé de rêver de Kakashi-sama, mais essayait de ne pas s'en faire une montagne. Parfois les rêves n'avaient aucune explication logiques, non ?

C'était sans doute du au hasard. Il fallait s'y faire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle évitait soigneusement Gai, pour ne pas l'entendre parler de l'Hokage, moins elle ingurgiterait les propos de son ancien sensei sur l'actuel Hokage, plus son esprit ferait une cure de celui-ci.

Elle finit par arriver au terrain d'entraînement, et se posa sur une grosse pierre. Des chats discutaient non loin d'elle et elle ne fit pas trop attention à leur conversation, elle ne voulait pas se montrer impolie.

Elle se mit à observer les sapins d'un vert si sombre, presque aussi noir que la nuit elle-même, recouvert de cette neige si blanche, si froide et si épaisse. Elle pouvait rester des heures à les regarder. Ça la rassurait. On aurait presque dit que ça lui rappelait...la maison.

Elle fronça les sourcils. La maison ?

Un brusque mouvement vers les troncs attira son attention. Quelque chose, non, quelqu'un l'observait de loin. Aussitôt, Tenten se leva et fixa attentivement les branches les plus basses. Elle avança d'un pas.

Un enfant l'observait au loin. Un pouce dans la bouche, et l'autre main serrant une peluche contre son petit torse. Tenten s'approcha encore, et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille, elle ne lui aurait pas donné plus de 4 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'une enfant aussi petite faisait dans ses bois en pleine nuit ? Peut être qu'elle s'était perdue. Elle allait proposer son aide, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Elle hurla.

« Sakura tu es dingue ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! »

La ninja aux yeux vert d'eau éclata d'un rire cristallin « Je ne suis pas censée te faire peur Tenten, tu es ninja, tu aurais dû me sentir arriver derrière toi. »

Tenten ne fit aucun commentaire, et fronça les sourcils « Où est-elle ? »

Sakura pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté « De qui tu parles ? »

« De l'enfant qui était juste là ! » dit-elle tout en faisant un geste du bras pour désigner la forêt « Tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

Sakura regarda un moment Tenten d'un drôle d'air « Tenten il n'y a aucune enfant dans cette forêt, il fait nuit et froid. »

« Mais elle était là ! Juste devant moi ! Elle avait une peluche dans les bras, et elle était.. » elle eut un peu de mal à respirer « si petite, elle ne survivra jamais là dedans. »

« Tenten, s'il y avait eu une enfant, je l'aurai vu et senti, il n'y a personne. »

Tenten pas le moins du monde convaincu par les propos de Sakura s'avança entre les bois. Il n'y avait aucune trace de pas. Pas la moindre. C'était impossible. L'enfant n'avait pas pu se dématérialiser comme ça.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Tenten ? »

Tenten se mordit le creux de la joue. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde lui posait cette question tout le temps.

« Oui, » répondit-elle sans trop y croire « tout va bien. »

.

.

.

« Tu as l'air constamment ailleurs, » lui fit remarque Neji, un jour qu'ils prenaient le thé.

Tenten qui avait resserré les mains autour de sa tasse pour se les réchauffer haussa les épaules.

« Je suis bien là. »

« Ah oui, pourtant ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle, tu ne m'écoutais même pas, » dit-il un peu vexé « si je t'ennuies tu n'as qu'à me le dire. »

« Pas du tout ! Je..je pensais juste à quelque chose c'est tout, » le rassura Tenten « tu sais bien que tu ne m'ennuies jamais. »

Bon ça n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Parfois, quand il lui parlait de politique, Tenten avait la soudaine envie de dormir. Elle était vraiment une mauvaise amie.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué Tenten, mais.. » Neji semblait chercher ses mots, il ne voulait sans doute pas la froisser « ces jours-ci tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, tu n'es pas avec nous. »

Tenten s'humecta les lèvres. Encore ces remarques ! Toujours les mêmes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait à lui dire qu'elle était absente, qu'elle n'était pas totalement présente, qu'elle semblait perpétuellement entrain de somnoler.

« Tu es une ninja, tu dois être aux aguets, sur terre Tenten, » lui fit Neji d'un ton presque ( pour ne pas dire totalement ) moralisateur « tu dois être avec nous. »

« Mais, » elle fronça les sourcils « je suis là Neji, je suis là. »

Neji pinça les lèvres et secoua d'un air très noble la tête « Non Tenten tu ne l'es pas, tu t'éloignes un peu plus chaque jour. »

.

.

.

Un mois et trois semaines qu'elle rêvait de Kakashi, qu'elle apercevait de temps à autre cette petite fille dans les bois et qu'elle essayait de convaincre Sakura de partir à sa recherche. Elle avait essayé une fois, seule, elle n'avait rien trouvé, car aucune trace. Alors elle avait demandé de l'aide à Kiba, mais celui-ci n'avait détecté aucune odeur. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas folle, non ? Elle l'avait vu de ses yeux !

« C'était cool, » fit le mec qu'elle avait rencontré au bar d'hier soir « tu me tiens au courant si tu veux qu'on se refasse ça un jour. »

Tenten le regardait s'habiller d'un air las. Elle n'avait pas trouvé ça particulièrement cool. À vrai dire, elle avait trouvé ça fade. Elle n'avait ressentie aucune sensation, aucune émotion, alors que la veille, elle avait eu terriblement l'envie qu'on la touche, qu'on l'embrasse, qu'on la prenne contre un mur, dans son lit, n'importe où, elle voulait se sentir désirer.

Il se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue, mais elle recula son visage.

« Ok, pas de prochaine fois, » conclut-il.

« Exacte, » affirma t-elle tout en lui montrant la porte d'un mouvement de tête.

Il finit par partir et elle décida de prendre soin d'elle-même. Finalement, elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour la faire jouir. Elle pouvait très bien s'en occuper, elle aimait son corps, elle le connaissait par cœur. Sauf que...sauf que ça ne marchait pas, elle ne ressentait rien, rien du tout !

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?! »

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle avait une boule au ventre. Elle se sentait si vide. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître chaque jour. Dans le miroir, c'est une inconnue qui lui faisait face. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Et elle en avait marre de penser constamment à Kakashi ! Elle commençait à s'attacher à lui à travers ses rêves, et c'était absurde, totalement malsain ! Et pourtant, ces jours-ci, elle se surprenait à vouloir dormir de plus en plus, juste pour revivre ses moments où il la libère de sa prison. Des larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues, elle avait mal à quelque part mais elle était incapable de dire où. Ce n'était pas physique, c'était dans sa tête et il n'y avait rien de pire que ça.

Mais où était-elle passée ?

.

.

.

Deux mois.

Kakashi ne lui donnait plus de mission, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Elle était tellement fatiguée de toute façon, qu'elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

Elle dormait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup.

Parfois elle avait même l'impression d'avoir dormit durant des semaines entières.

.

.

.

C'était un beau jour d'hiver, de belles méduses nageaient dans le ciel, Tenten évitait de trop les regardait. Elle avait toujours eu une peur bleu des méduses.

« Aie, » s'écria Kiba.

« Oups, » s'excusa t-elle « désolée je ne regardais pas où je marchais. »

« C'est ce que je vois, » dit-il en souriant.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, » observa Tenten. On aurait dit qu'il l'évitait un peu ces jours-ci, surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de rechercher l'enfant avec elle.

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai, » fit-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds « j'ai enchaîné les missions les unes sur les autres. »

« Pas trop envie de traîner ici, » devina Tenten.

« Ouais, un truc comme ça, » rigola t-il nerveusement en se massant la nuque, ses yeux bleus fuirent son regard, « pas de nouvelle de la petite fille ? »

« Non, je ne la vois pas plus, » dit-elle pensivement.

Kiba acquiesça, il semblait mal à l'aise « bon je vais y aller, je dois aller chercher Akamaru chez le toiletteur, prends soin de toi d'accord. »

Tenten le salua et le regarda disparaître à l'angle d'une ruelle. Elle reprit sa route, s'arrêta à un magasin de dango, croisa un chat avec lequel elle discuta longuement et finit par se poser sur un banc. Elle mangeait tranquillement sa sucrerie quand elle vit soudainement Ino à quelques mètre d'elle. La jeune femme semblait furibonde et particulièrement déboussolée. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tout va bien Ino ? »

La blonde sursauta en l'entendant. Elle la regarda un moment avant de lever de nouveau la tête vers le ciel. Quand elle reporta son attention sur elle, Tenten vit qu'elle paraissait effarée.

« Putain de merde Tenten, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Tenten fronça les sourcils alors qu'Ino continuait de regarder tout autour d'elle d'un air profondément choquée.

« C'est quoi ce délire avec les méduses ? » fit Ino en pointant du doigt une méduse nager dans le ciel.

« J'en sais rien moi, elles ont toujours été là qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » lui dit Tenten en haussant les épaules « mais je suis d'accord avec toi, elles me mettent vraiment mal à l'aise. »

Ino avait la bouche grande ouverte. Tenten ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Elles n'étaient pas spécialement amie. Leur seul point commun étant Sakura, on pouvait dire qu'elles se toléraient l'une et l'autre.

« T'es sûre que tout va bien ? » demanda de nouveau Tenten un peu inquiète.

Ino tournait littéralement sur elle-même tout en jetant des regards vers le ciel, puis elle cessa une bonne fois pour toute de regarder vers le ciel et plongea son regard dans celui de Tenten.

« Moi je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit, » lui cingla t-elle tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches « par contre toi, t'es complètement à coté de la plaque. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Ino soupira et s'avança vers elle. Elle claqua vivement ses doigts juste devant les yeux de Tenten qui recula d'un pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » grogna Tenten choquée par l'attitude de la fleuriste.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je vais parfaitement bien, par contre toi ça va vraiment pas, faut que tu te réveilles. »

« Hein ? » fit Tenten abasourdie. Décidément, quelque chose clochait avec Ino. Ces propos n'avaient absolument aucun sens.

Ino rapprocha son visage du sien et la prit par les épaules. Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait lorsqu'Ino la secoua vivement tout en criant : « Réveille toi ! »

« Mais arrête ! » s'écria Tenten tout en s'éloignant brusquement de l'emprise de la kunoichi.

« Toi arrête ! » reprit aussitôt Ino « Faut que tu te réveilles ! Cesse de te réfugier dans ta tête ! »

Tenten écarquilla les yeux et la regarda comme si elle sortait d'une autre planète.

« Sérieusement des méduses ? » reprit Ino en regardant de nouveau le ciel « c'est super glauque ! »

« Je..je crois que je vais m'en aller, » fit Tenten en s'éloignant de nouveau de la blonde qui était devenu vraiment trop bizarre à son goût.

« Et tu vas aller où exactement ? » fit Ino en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine tout en la regardant d'un ai condescendant.

« J'en sais rien, chez moi, ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon. »

« Oh si malheureusement ça me regarde, » grommela Ino « écoutes, Tenten je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ça arrangerait tout le monde que tu te réveilles, donc..réveille toi. »

Voyant que Tenten ne semblait pas le moins du monde la croire, Ino insista « On est dans ta tête, rien de tout ça n'est réel, c'est un rêve. »

Ino regarda tout autour d'elle et secoua la tête d'un air désabusé « un putain de beau bordel aussi. »

Tenten déglutit, rien de ce que disait Ino ne faisait sens. Ino avait complètement perdu les pédales, elle..

Et là, soudainement, il lui sembla entendre au loin, hors du temps, une voix familière, un échos, quelqu'un qui lui disait :

 **« Tenten, réveille toi. »**


End file.
